Realisitc Love
by nails233
Summary: What if Bella did acted like a 17 yr. old when Edward said goodbye? What if her answer to his request for a promise was no? I know I never would have agreed to anything he wanted! Why should Bella? Rate M for good reasons. Reg. Pairs V/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing Stephenie Meyer's own Twilight!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Not a chance in Hell am I not going to make that promise! However, I will promise you one thing. I promise to do the complete opposite, like you said in Biology, there are so many ways humans can kill themselves. You wanted us over and now we are, please leave!"

"Bella, please think about Charlie, do you really want him to suffer?"

"This isn't about Charlie, and now it's not about you anymore. This is about me and what I am willing to live with or without. You have made your choice and now I will make mine. Please feel free to enjoy your other distractions, and tell everyone I said goodbye, not that they ever really cared about me."

For the first time since I met Edward, I was the one walking away. The minute he said the words that ended our relationship, something in my head snapped, I could not and would not live without him. I could feel he was still watching me as I stumbled my way back down the path towards my house but I did not care. My mind was already race towards the finish line and how many ways I could get there. I would want to make it easier on Charlie so the thought hit me, I could just drive my truck off the cliff near La Push. It would look like an accident and everyone would be happy. With that in mind, I never went into the house instead I got back in my truck and started the engine. I saw Edward standing at the tree line as I backed out, knowing this would be the last time I would see him, I turned away and headed towards the cliffs.

Don't get me wrong I love my truck, but why couldn't this piece of junk do more the fifty-five miles an hour? The good thing about it, it was built like a tank so the guardrail would be no problem. This thought caused me to laugh not because it was funny but because the more time I spent planning to do this, the less it hurt. Just thinking about him was causing a gaping hole to open in my chest, so he was off the thinking menu. I know he is long gone by now but how could he seriously think I could just forget him and his family. Seeing the bend of the road ahead I knew it would be over in minutes so hit the gas a little harder hoping to milk out any extra horsepower. Just before crossing the invisible line of the reservation, I saw a quick flash out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head, nothing was there so I quickly turned my eyes back to the road only to see a very pissed off looking Edward standing in the middle road. What the hell was he doing here? I couldn't help but smile, did he really think that would stop me? Instead of off the cliff I veered into the cliff wall the followed the highway.

**EPOV**

No, she can't mean it, she would not do that to Charlie, or me she just needs time to calm down and she will be fine. Oh, who am I kidding? I saw the look in her eyes when I said I did not want her, I saw the sparkle in her eyes die right in front of me. I had broken her. I was flabbergasted when she said no to my request; I thought she would anything for me. Turns out, I was right, she would do anything and that meant not living without me. When she went to her truck instead of the house, I knew she had already figured out what she was going to do, now if I knew what that was I could stop her before she did something stupid. When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I knew I would only be one person.

"Yes, Alice."

"I swear I wasn't looking Edward the vision was just there." I pinched the bridge of my nose while answering her.

"I know…what did you see."

"She's heading towards the cliffs of La Push; she's going to drive off them so it looks like an accident. Edward she wants to die, I told you this was going to happen."

"You were right; I saw it on her face the minute the words came out of my mouth. I do not think…I can leave now, not at least until I know she will be okay. So forget what I said watch her every move and text me so I can keep her safe."

"I'm coming back to help."

"No stay there if she keeps trying then you can come back, but lets just give her a little time to adjust to me leaving, I still think this can work."

"No! We tried it your way, now we are coming back to fix your screw up. Moreover, before you say another word that message was from Carlisle. We'll see you tomorrow." _Did she really just hang up on me?_

How could I have screwed this up to the point that even my family was backing Bella? They were gone all of three days and were now coming back, I knew the moment Jasper snapped at Bella I had to do this and now I want nothing more then to take it back. I couldn't stand there any longer thinking about it, I had to stop Bella from going over that cliff. So at top speed I raced towards La Push, I knew I could beat that bucket of bolts to the treaty line. After running past her I positioned myself in her path knowing she wouldn't hit me, but when I saw the smile on her face a split second she jerked the steering wheel, I knew she'd hit the cliff wall to my left. Before she could take her next breath, I jumped on the door runner, yanked open the door and pulled her safely from the truck, landing on the grassy rode side. I was frantic about how this would have gone if I had gone through with my plan to leave her at the edge of the wood. I know I shouldn't have but I could help but smile at the fact she was fine.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed as she slapped my repeatedly. _Yeah, that was going to hurt her in the morning._

"Bella, please you can't do this, it would kill Charlie to lose you!"

"It's not your business anymore, so stay away from me!" She was livid I could see it in her eyes.

"Bella…I can't leave until I know you won't try this again."

"Well, since my truck is now scrap metal, I guess I won't be trying to do this again." _That is a relief!_

"Good, I am glad you're not going to try to kill yourself again." My smile did not last long.

"Who said that? I said I would not be driving off a cliff again. Goodbye Edward." _What?!_

She started to walk away but I was not about to let her out of my sight. I followed her from a distance letting her know I was still there but giving her space. Of all the times for Bella to start acting like a teenager, she picks now. If vampires could faint, I think I would have when she stuck out her thumb at the first car to drive by, didn't you know the jerk actually stopped and picked her up! This girl was going to drive me insane; she threw every point of reason out the window today in the woods. At this rate, in one week she would be a prostituting junkie in Port Angeles or in the morgue! I ducked into the woods and followed the car until Bella was dropped off a mile from her house. After she shut her front door, I went into the trees behind her house so I could continue to watch her from a distance. I expected Bella to call Charlie about her truck but she surprised me again by calling a taxi to take her to the airport. Just maybe, she came to her senses and decided to visit Renee with the two round trip airline tickets Esme and Carlisle gave her for her birthday, but my stomach was telling me something different. It did not surprise me when my phone went off.

"Alice, where is she going?"

"Italy!"

"Why would she go there?"

"The Volturi!"

My hands were shaking when I shut my phone. She would really go there and ask for death? I had to talk her out of this; I could not let her go there. I made my way to her window only to find it was locked, she had lock me out of her room. She jumped a little when she saw me sitting in the tree but quickly grabbed her suitcase and head for the stairs. By the time she made it out the door I had already paid the taxi driver to leave, okay she definitely did not look happy with me.

"You can't stop me from doing whatever makes me happy, so you might as well leave already. I am sure Tanya; I mean your distractions are waiting for you."

"Tanya is not my distraction and whatever I had planned can wait until you promise not to repeat today's performance." _Snapping at her probably was not the best idea!_

"I don't want to see around my house anymore, stop coming to my window, you are no longer welcome here." She flinched when I raised my hand towards her face.

"Please Bella, listen to me, it is better for you if we are not together, can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry, are you still here?" She sneered at me.

And with that, she spun on her heels and went back in the house, slamming the door in my face when I tried to follow her. It broke my heart all over again when I heard her stumbling up the stairs crying. Why can't she see I am only trying to protect her?

**BPOV**

I can't stand it anymore, this afternoon he tells me he's leaving me, that I am no good for him and I was only a distraction, now he won't leave me in peace, to rid myself of the agonizing pain that ripples through my chest whenever I even think his name. If he wants to leave me so badly, then why is he still here? Does he just want to torture me? I tried to stifle my sobbing for Charlie's sake, but I think he still heard me, not that he will admit it to me.

It took two hours of gut wrenching sobs before I could finally fall asleep.

I don't usually ask for reviews but would love some opinions on this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer's Does!**

C/o written with Dazzelglo!

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

After spending the night watching and listening to Bella crying herself to sleep, I couldn't help but look at what I did in a new light. Yes, Jasper did try to eat her on her birthday, but did I really expect anything different. Clearly she accepted it as par for the course because right after Carlisle had stitched her up, she wanted to go look for Jasper to make sure he was alright and to forgive him. As much as it tears me up inside, I just want to keep her safe from me and my kind. Is leaving her going to help or hurt her more? I know she told me to leave, but having witnessed her reaction, can I really leave her now? She would get over me if I left, right? I have to at least try to make this work for her sake, but what exactly does my family have in mind? It was then that I decided to go home while Bella was still asleep, and see what roles they were going to be playing in this new game Bella had set in motion.

"I told you guys not to come back, you'll just have to leave again you know."

"So not happening Edward, honestly you don't learn very well from your mistakes do you?"

"What are you talking about Alice?"

"Do you think you did anything to stop her? I spent the entire ride back watching nonstop visions of Bella dying every time she decided on a new idea! By the way, thank you for that! It was just so much fun watching my best friend die repeatedly!"

"I'll stop her, she will see reason!"

"No, she won't you horse's ass! Why don't I share with you what I've been forced to see!"

Whether I wanted to or not Alice had all the visions of Bella dying running over and over again through her mind for me to witness. Seeing all the ways she intended to die forced me to my knees shaking and screaming. The hole that was already there from the breakup was now ten times the size as before, and Alice just kept running them over and over until Carlisle stopped her.

"Enough Alice!" Demanded Carlisle loudly.

"No it's not enough! He still intends on leaving even though he's killing her!" Alice flashed to Esme's side where she pulled her into an embrace.

"Alice, we won't let that happen, whether Edward decides to stay or go, we are not leaving! Edward said we had to do what was best for Bella; well it's apparent we are what's best for Bella. I was willing to do anything to save her and now we are too." Carlisle joined Esme in trying to console Alice.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I had to plead my case; they needed to see it was for her, it was always for her!

"We're not doing anything to you, so feel free to go anytime you want, but you can't make us leave the daughter Bella has become to us! This is about Bella, not you!" _Esme has never been this mad at me before, it was definitely the look of death she hit me with_!

"I won't leave until she is safe and ready to let go of us."

"Edward I am forewarning you, we have all agreed that if anyone of us is too late to save her and if Bella still wants it, we will transform her."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL! NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

"You don't have a say anymore! Have you forgotten you threw her away like a piece of trash! Besides, you're leaving." _How could Rose say that?_ _Rose was pissed about this more then I realized if she were willing to turn Bella too._

"She is not a piece of trash! She is the love of my life and the only reason I have to exist at all!"

"Then dude you are royally screwed because you just did exactly that, now like it or not you hurt my little sister, so you can either suck it up and fix this or stay out of our way while we take care of Bella. Those are your only two options here." _Not Emmett too!_

"Edward I am going to MY FRIEND Bella's house and if I were you, I would not come within five hundred feet or I'll rip your head off!" _The pixie probably would do it too. _

I'm not sure what I expected when I came home, but it certainly was not this turn of events. Where did all this anger come from and why is it directed at me? Who were these people that claimed to be my family? Was that just an intervention I experienced? What's next, are the wolves going to unite with my family against me? I really don't know what to think anymore, what started out as making a simple clean break for Bella's sake has turned everything upside down and inside out. Could I be wrong about this?

**APOV**

Did he really think we were all going to act like sheep and move away? I don't think so. I couldn't believe the visions I had to endure of Bella deciding on all the different ways she could kill herself, it sent shiver's up my spine. And, for that to happen to a vampire, let's just say it's highly unusual. Did he really believe she would see reason, has he even met Bella? Bella is the most determined and stubborn human or vampire I've ever met. If she weren't so determined in not letting things go, she would have never confronted Edward over his week long absence from school, how he stopped the van or that he was really a vampire. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I let her go through this all alone?

"Hi Bella, can I come in?"

"Not if you're here to explain why I should do what your brother dearest says. Who by the way I hate right now." _Yeah, hating is trying to cope with the hurt._

"Yeah sorry love, that's the last thing I think you should do."

"So what are you here for? Edward said you left without as much as a goodbye."

"Look Edward was an ass and I know he thinks he's protecting you, but he's wrong,

danger finds you no matter what and I told him so. He thinks he knows everything and can make all these decisions by himself for all involved. Therefore, I decided with the rest of the family, we aren't his puppets so I am here as your best friend and to tell you the family is here for you too, even Rose." _I would have never thought Rose._

"Alice, you're wrong he's not protecting me, I was just something to entertain him, and he told me so." It broke my heart when she whispered the last part. I wanted to kill Edward, okay maybe not; he'd be getting off too easy with death.

"Yeah…well he lied, but I think it would probably be better to show you instead of telling you. So we have a plan, everyone but Edward knows about it so just play along and you will see for yourself, if he really cares for you."

I spent the next two hours sharing our plan, consoling and just being the friend Bella and I needed. By the time we left for school she was somewhat better. Her future was still dangling between being okay and not so much. Rose and Emmett picked us up in the M3 and when we pulled into school everyone, including Edward was staring at us. Stage one of the plan, I walked directly up to the talent show sign and placed all of our names on it as a group act, of course I left Edward off. My hope was Jasper would be back from Denali by then. We had a little over a week to be ready.

**BPOV**

Okay the Cullen's have officially lost their minds! Alice wouldn't listen when I told her Edward didn't want me anymore, so now the Cullen's have a plan to prove it to me, but honestly I know it won't work. I was a toy and now I no longer was any fun, so I've been tossed to the bottom of the toy box. I was, however, glad that she didn't leave and I had someone to talk to, it's not like I could have discussed this with Charlie or Renee. It was worse walking into the school surrounded by the Cullen's and watching Edward from a distance, then it was my first day at Forks high. Just seeing him made my chest wrench with pain, I don't know if I can do as Alice asked and not end the pain. Edward kept his distance from us including at lunch. It hurt that I had separated him from his family and I wasn't about to sit there with him staring at me like I was the devil incarnate. I decided it would be better since I wasn't eating to head to class early, maybe Edward would be able to reconnect with his family. Although, just from what Alice said made me think otherwise, but I had to give them a chance.

"Bella you're not eating?" _Why is he here and speaking to me?_

"None of your business anymore remember?"

"Bella I told you I wouldn't leave until you weren't going to hurt yourself."

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me anymore. People will get the wrong idea."

"And what idea is that?"

"That we are still together." _What's he want his cake and eat it too?_

"So what if they do?" His face wore a grim expression.

"We're not, so why lie about it, you don't want me and that's fine for you."

"Why can't you just let me go? You will be happy with someone else."

"You don't know anything about me apparently. How dare you be so presumptuous as to decide who will or will not make me happy. Who died and left you in charge, oh yeah, you did!"

I decided to change my seat to prevent him from talking to me anymore. I was way too angry and couldn't control myself from saying mean and hurtful things that I knew I'd regret later, in fact, I already regretted them. I needed to get out of here.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett, can you please take me home now?" _Man, she looks like she's ready to spiral._

"Sure Bella, but what's wrong, are you okay?" _Because girl you look like hell!_

"I just need to get out of here; it's a bit too much too soon."

"Okay, let's go." I wrapped my arm around Bella, in order to cocoon her from the prying eyes and helped her into Rose's car. As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot, she broke down. I called Rose to let her know what was happening and that I would stay with Bella. I was so out of my element here, but I would do anything for my lil sis. Problem was that all I wanted to do was rip off Edward's head and start a game of family football! Man they think I'm stupid, someone forgot to check his I.Q. How stupid could one vampire be, betting against the pixie, yeah he's an idiot. The poor thing never stopped crying as I led her into the house. That wasn't even the worst of it, when she took off her coat; she had long red marks where she had been clawing at her chest in an attempt to stop the pain. Thank god she didn't break the skin! Once she crawled into bed, I made my way downstairs; you know the whole privacy thing. Honestly when I heard her padding her way the bathroom, I didn't think anything about it until my phone went off and it was Alice.

"Hey pixie what's up?"

"STOP HER!"

"Crap, I'm on it!"

By the time I flew up the stairs she had already managed to lock the door and I could hear her pouring out pills from a bottle. With one quick push the door lock gave way and when it slammed open, I found Bella already had the pills in her mouth.

"Oh no you don't, spit them out now."

"Come on Bella, don't make me make you, it won't be pretty!"

I had to force my fingers in her mouth to make her spit them out, she wasn't very happy about that. I couldn't believe the amount of pain killers she was about to swallow, man there must have been twenty Vicodin in her mouth, and she still had two more bottles of other stuff she was going to take. Alice must have called Carlisle because seconds later, he flew through the door with a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Bella are you okay?" _Does she look okay?_

She just collapsed into his arms and balled her poor little eyes out. Once Carlisle was sure all the pills were accounted for he gave her a shot to help her sleep.

"Emmett you need to make sure to do better next time. Stay with her until Charlie gets home. I have to talk to Edward he needs to see where this is going end." _Yeah, Bella in a body bag that's where!_

**ChPOV**

It had been a rough few days. Bella didn't think I heard her crying herself to sleep, but I did and it tore me apart. I wanted to help her, but I just didn't know where to begin, talking wasn't my strong suit. I thought this would pass like a normal teenage breakup, although when it came to Bella, nothing was normal. She needed to talk to someone and Renee was not an option. At least Alice has been here for her.

I arrived home to find Emmett sitting on my couch. "Hello Emmett. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Chief Swan. Bella wasn't feeling well, so I drove her home from school and thought someone should stay with her until you arrived."

"Well, thanks very much, would you like to stay for dinner; I was going to order a pizza."

"No I can't, Esme is waiting for me, so I better get going."

I went to check on Bella who was sleeping, but I could see her cheeks were stained with tears. It was right then and there that I decided I would call Esme. Esme has teenagers; she will know what to do.

"Hello Esme, it's Charlie Swan, I hope it's not too late to call."

"No Charlie of course not, how can I help you this evening?"

"I need some advice, I know Edward and Bella have broken up, but she's not taking it very well and I know you have girls, I guess I just need to know what to do here."

"Yes Charlie, I can understand since Edward is in the same amount of pain over this, right now we're just trying to get him to see logic. He really does think he did this for her benefit. He's willing to make himself miserable for her, but at the same time he loves her so deeply it's almost scary. If it would help I could try and talk to Bella for you would that help?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Renee wouldn't be of any help here, but I think since you've had teenage girls, you would understand better than anyone."

"Of course Charlie, I'll make plans to see Bella this weekend after the talent show."

"Sure that's great; thanks Esme have a nice evening."

I hope she can get through to her. Maybe I should talk to Edward tomorrow; maybe if I knew why they broke up it would be possible we could all fix this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight!

**Co-written with dazzleglo!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Spending the week watching Bella from afar was not one of the easiest things I've ever done. The first day back, she had to be led out of lunch by Emmett before she fell apart in the car. I was right behind them, but I kept my distance, I heard her as she tried to stop her pain by taking all the pills left over from James' attack last spring, but before I could make it into the house, Emmett was already in her room forcing her to spit them out. I almost went in after Carlisle gave her a shot of Valium, but his thoughts to me were clear, I was to stay away. My family created a wall basically shielding her from me, blocking my efforts to make her ready for my departure. They had even gone as far as spending their after school hours in the soundproof music room at school. Why could no one see my side? Why couldn't they see I only want to protect the only woman I will ever love? They all seem to think because I love her more than my own life, I should stay and keep putting her at risk. Although, Alice says that Bella's at risk from her own magnetic force that drags her towards danger that has nothing to do with me. I was pulled from my thoughts by Emmett knocking on Bella's front door. What was he doing here tonight?

"Hey Bella, ready for dinner?" _Why is he taking her to dinner?_

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket."

"So…where are we going for dinner?" _Where is Rosalie?_

"I was thinking about that place you like in Port Angeles; I know it's your favorite." _Excuse me, how does he know that?_

"So…what's tonight's lie for Rose?" _Lie?_

"Oh, I actually told her I was taking you to dinner in my attempt to try and cheer you up. She bought it hook, line and sinker baby." _No way! He can't be trying to take my girl away from me!_

Damn! I guess I should have thought about how much it would hurt just knowing she might find someone else, I mean I meant for her to, but now the pain is excruciating! I don't want someone else to be with my Bella, even if she is not mine anymore. How could Emmett do that to Rose? Has this been going on when Bella was with me? It took everything in my being not to charge up to the house and demand answers from both of them. The hole in my chest from Bella's absence was only made larger by her betrayal with the man I called my brother. I couldn't fathom how the woman I wanted to be my wife would want someone else. Just as I was about to follow them Carlisle's thoughts held me back.

"Hello son, we haven't seen you in a few days, are you alright?"

"No! I am not fine! I love her more than anything in this world and now she acts like I didn't exist." I growled out loudly.

"Isn't that what you wanted for her to forget you and move on?"

"I truly did, but now…I want nothing more than to take her back into my arms and love her forever, but…it's too late for that, she wants someone else."

"Edward are you thinking of staying and being with Bella forever, if she'll have you?"

"I would, but she seems to be happy without me and it hurts so bad, that she could throw me away so easily."

"I don't mean to point out the obvious, but didn't you do that to her first?"

"I was trying to protect her! She is probably seeing him for sex! God…the thought of someone touching her the way I want to, is killing me!"

"You may still have a chance to woo her back; maybe if you make it known how you feel about her, maybe she will see the light as you have."

"I don't know if I can, I think she hates me now."

"Edward why do think human love is different from vampire love? If she loved you completely a week ago, don't you think she might still love you completely, that she's just angry at the moment?"

"No … well maybe in that we mate for life and because I am not sure she really loved me to begin with…"

"There are many humans that mate for life and after one dies, the other soon follows. How can you think that she can't really loved you, because from where I stand I see something completely different and believe me I'm not standing there alone. The way Bella looks at you is the same way I see your sisters look at their mates and Esme looks at me. Is it because she is showing an interest in someone else?" _Are you blind son; do you really believe that; she only has eyes for you; for someone so smart you can be very dense. He thought the end to me. _

"Yeah, she's definitely showing an interest in someone else."

"Edward not everything in life is as it seems. It can't be defined by either black or white; there are many shades of grey in between. However, if you truly love Bella with all your heart, you should be fighting to be with her and not running from her. Therefore…if you love her like you say you do, then it's time to show her and the world that you do. Don't let anything stand in your way, especially your pride. And a good place to start could be the talent show tomorrow night, just think about what I said, will you?"

"Yes, I will continue to think about it, but Carlisle what if I tell her everything and I was right about someone else?"

"Then maybe it's time to fight for what you want with everything you have. Goodnight Edward, Esme misses you, come home soon son."

My waiting time for them to come back was well spent in deep thought. Carlisle was right, I needed to decide once and for all, was I staying and giving Bella everything I had, or was I leaving? Moreover, was my attempt to leave her really, what was best for her? Just as the wind shifted, I picked up a scent I had only encountered once before, but would remember for my entire existence. What was that redheaded witch doing in the woods around Bella's house? I left my perch in the trees and started tracking it; unfortunately, I did not get far. I lost her when she crossed the boundary line of La Push. This brought on an epiphany, Alice was right; if we were not here, she would have been able to get at Bella all too easily. I would have ended up leaving Bella unprotected and vulnerable to an attack. I was only putting her in more danger by leaving.

Once back on my perch, I saw Bella had returned home and was getting ready for bed.

After smelling Victoria around Bella's house, I was overwhelmed with the urge to be close making sure she was okay. I slipped out of the tree I was perched in and made my way to her window. She was lying in her bed curled up in a tight little cocoon of blankets, crying and whimpering. I felt the anger in me multiplying, had Emmett hurt her? On the other hand, is she crying because she misses me? Tonight I was not going to obey Bella's request to stay away from her, I would remain in the tree at her window until morning, and tomorrow I would show her I never stopped loving her. Bella finally drifted off to sleep, but she was restless and even woke screaming from a nightmare, where she was begging me to stay with her. She would not have to beg anymore, this was my fault and I no longer had the strength to leave her. Carlisle was right, it's time to fight.

**CPOV**

"Hi honey I'm home." Of course Esme knew I was home, but I just loved that phrase. And, in came the love of my life with the look in her eyes that I've seen in Bella's when she looks at Edward.

"How did it go?"

"It went as well as expected, but between our talk and Alice's jealousy plan, it's pushed him over to seeing the light. Good thing I was there because, as usual, Emmett went off script and I had to hold Edward back from ripping his head off."

"Glad to hear he's coming to his senses. While you were out, Charlie called me. He's beside himself, not knowing what to do for Bella and asked if I could speak with her, so I will speak with her after the talent show."

I grabbed Esme into a hug and told her "I love you so much."

**BPOV**

Why we ended up at the Forks diner, I will never know. I know this was all part of Alice's plan, but I didn't see the point to it all. Edward had been very clear on his feelings so did she think we should prolong the inevitable. My plan still had not changed as soon as he was gone so was I.

"Emmett are you sure he didn't follow us?"

"No Carlisle is taking care of that; he's having a little heart to heart with the boy."

"He's not a boy! I don't get it, why is he still here? Does he like torturing me or something?" _Does he enjoy my pain?_

"I know Alice has told you this, but apparently you need to feel what he's feeling…so were having a special dinner guest join us shortly and you will see and feel everything for yourself. Ah speak of the devil and Jasper arrives." _He looks better; Denali was good for him, thank goodness because the pixie seriously missed him._

"Good evening Bella, please excuse the intrusion." You could see how nervous he was, it reminded me of the first time I met him at the house.

"It's okay Jasper, please join us, I am glad you're back." _At least Alice will be happy now._

"Thank you, but first I need to say something to you…I am so sorry for the night of your birthday. I knew you were coming, I should have hunted and been prepared for your safety, this whole mess is my fault. I am the reason you and Edward aren't together anymore." _I wish that were true._

"Well…we all seem to differ on that point, Edward made it clear that I wasn't good for him and I was just a distraction to kill time. I thought he loved me even though I never understood why…" Just saying his name made me clutch my chest as a ripple of pain over took me. I saw Jasper wince as it happened.

"Bella, Edward hasn't explained to you about a vampire's temperament has he?" _Hunh?_

"No, but why should would that matter?" Just before he could explain, the waitress arrived and took our orders.

Sir, what would you like to order?"

"I'll have the steak, rare with a loaded baked potato and vegetable of the day. Oh, and I'll have the chocolate layer cake for dessert with ice cream and whipped cream." I had to pick up my jaw from the table!

She then turned to Jasper and asked what he wanted but Emmett jumped in and told her

"He'll have the same as me. Oh, and bring an extra fork for Bella to share our desserts." _Is he nuts!_

"Emmett, I can't eat my meal and both of yours." _Hell I was barely eating now a days!_

"Don't worry Bella, I have it covered." _Did I really want to know how_.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that."

"So, that's what you're afraid of, not that you're having dinner with two very handsome vampires." _Vampire's were never my problem._

"Okay darlin, crash course…vampires mate for life, so when we find the one we love, that's it. We don't change again until we lose them, which is always in death." _WHAT?_

"So…you're saying you will never love anyone but Alice and you Rose?" Jasper and Emmett both grinned at this question and it made me think of my grandparents who were married for 60 years and how when my grandmother died, my grandfather also did a month or so later. I often wondered if he died of a broken heart.

"That's right and for your information; Edward was too far in love with you before that van almost hit you, to change that." _No, he said…_

"That can't be or else he would have never broken things off, he would never have denied my request to change me."

"Show her Jasper, she needs to know how he really feels." Emmett looked so cocky when he said it. And, of course, the waitress decided just then to deliver our drinks and left again with the promise that our food would not be long. Well this is turning into quite an interesting evening.

"Bella, can I hold both your hands so I can show you how he felt before you, with you and then the night I crushed your relationship?"

"I don't see how this will help, but sure why not."

When he took my hands in his, it was a good thing that I was sitting down when the emotions started to rush through me. The loneliness, despair, unhappiness and repulsion that Edward felt before me re-broke my heart all over again, he was miserable beyond description. Then in a heartbeat that all changed and I was flooded with love, acceptance, happiness and desire, I did not need to describe these feelings to myself they were a mirror image of my own. It was the last shift that surprised me, the heart breaking feelings of losing a loved one, the desolate feelings; it was like mine again, the feeling as if I were dead inside that could only come from the death of a true love. It was then that it started to make sense to me knowing the truth; I now knew he looked at our relationship as if I had died that night. He broke off our relationship because he did not want me to die, as he had feared when Jasper took a snap at me. But what he didn't realize was by doing that he made me want to die.

"You see Bella; he really thought he was protecting you from dangers like me. But now I know I can't push myself, I was trying to be like everyone else and hunt at similar intervals, however I realize that I need to accept that I may might never get to that point. So, from now on, I will be hunting as often as necessary to keep you safe and from that happening again. I don't want to put my family through this kind of pain ever again and, yes, you are MY family too."

"Yes I do see, but it doesn't make it hurt any less, he said all those things to me, he threw us away without even fighting for us."

When the waitress arrived with our food, we moved on to less pain filled topics of conversation. Until Jasper and I were both shocked when Emmett actually started eating the food he ordered, the faces he was making had us both in fits of laughter. You would have thought it couldn't have gotten any funnier, but yeah it did. It felt good so laugh, but it did not erase the pain. Although being with people, or should I say family that loves you unconditionally, does help ease it a bit.

**EmPOV**

I picked Bella up at her house to go out for dinner and while standing on the porch, we discussed our plans so a certain someone could hear them; I swear I thought I heard some growling coming from the woods, good. Alice's jealousy segment was clearly working, so I decided to add some insult to injury and threw my arm around Bella as I walked her to my car. Probably a good thing Carlisle was there to stop him to have a father-son chat; otherwise I'd have been toast.

When we arrived at the diner, we were met by Jasper who was clearly nervous. Bella, of course, was very happy to see him and forgave him immediately. I, on the other hand, was going to torture him a bit this evening, nothing terrible, just some good ole fashion fun.

"Sir, what would you like to order?" _Time to make Jasper squirm!_

"I'll have the steak, rare with a loaded baked potato and vegetable of the day. Oh, and I'll have the chocolate layer cake for dessert with ice cream and whipped cream."

She then turned to Jasper and asked what he wanted, but his moment of indecision was going to be his undoing. I jumped in and told her "he'll have the same as me. Oh, and bring an extra fork for Bella to share our desserts." _This Boy was going down_!

"Emmett, I can't eat my meal and both of yours." _Right, like you could keep up with me on a good day!_

"Don't worry Bella, I have it covered." Bella's scrunched up face was priceless.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that."

"So, that's what you're afraid of, not that you're having dinner with two very handsome vampires." _This girl has never had an once of fear when she should!_

We explained that vampires mated for life and there was a moment of shock on Bella's face, but it was quickly replaced by some other happy thought. Jasper then showed Bella all the emotions Edward was feeling, I think she had a better understanding of things. However, I don't think she is out of the danger zone yet, she's going to need more help. Just then our food showed up, so it was time to get the show on the road and have some fun.

The look of shock and horror on Bella and Jasper's faces was priceless when I cut into the steak and started eating it.

"Emmett, what are you doing, you don't eat food." Bella whispered.

"We're having dinner with our little sister, so that's exactly what I'm doing; besides the rare steak isn't so bad with the blood around it. Hey Jasper, eat up man, you must be starving since you missed lunch." I made sure I said it loud enough for people to hear.

"Dude, I can't eat this."

"You can and you will, besides do you want these nice people to think there is something wrong with the Cullen boys? It would embarrass Esme and she'd be unable to show her face in town and how would it look that a doctor's kids behaving anorexic." With that Bella burst out laughing.

Reluctantly, Jasper started eating his dinner, but that wasn't enough and I couldn't help myself from stopping there. "So Jazz how's the steak, mine is excellent, I think we might want to get another one, especially since you didn't have lunch." I thought he was going to choke and I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella, have a taste of it." I held out a piece on my fork. "Wow that really is good, maybe next time we all come I'll get that too." Oh, I have to give the girl credit; she was getting good at this. Jasper was getting paler by the second; he looked like he saw a ghost. Now onto my next great idea.

"Bella, I was thinking that in the talent show tomorrow night, the three of us should do our own performance."

"What about Alice's plan with all of us doing something?"

"Not a problem, we'd do this in addition to that. I think it would be great if your brothers were able to do something special with their lil sis. Right Jazz."

"You're right Em, it would be fun to do it." Good Jazz is on board. "Okay, why not." Bella said.

"Awesome and I have the perfect 80's song too." _Oh god, here comes rock god Emmett _

_again._

"Hey guys, I love your idea Emmett and your outfits will be here in the morning." Alice chirped announcing her arrival.

"So what song did you decided on?"

"We're going to do Bon Jovi."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's own the world of Twilight; we just get to use her toys! I do not own I'd die for you or you give love a bad name either that goes to the great: Songwriters: Bon Jovi, Jon; Sambora, Richard S.; Child, Desmond. Let's not forget I do not own single ladies because we all know that's Beyonce!

_**Co-written by dazzleglo!**_

_**Realistic Love**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**APOV**

I just had a flash of Emmett's plan for him, Bella and Jazz to do a performance together. It was going to be great and I have the perfect costumes for them. I just hope we don't have to live with rock god Emmett afterwards; living through it during the 80's and then again in 2005 when Guitar Hero came out is more than enough for ten lifetimes. I just could not wait to talk to them about it, so I ran over to the diner.

"Hey guys, I love your idea Emmett and your outfits will be here in the morning."_ I chirped excitedly._

"So what song did you decided on?"_ I asked just the thought had a sparkle in my eyes._

_"We're going to do a Bon Jovi song, but I haven't decided which one yet." Oh god, _

_Emmett is definitely doing his rock god act again._

"Bella, did you have a nice time this evening?"

"Well, Emmett over there went off script and let's just say someone almost got his head ripped off." _Man I would have paid to see that!_

"Alice…hmm did you know that Emmett and Jasper ATE dinner, I mean they actually ate food. What's going to happen to them?" _NO WAY!_

"OMG, how did I miss that vision, I want to know every detail." Bella regaled me with the tale of how Emmett started eating and then embarrassed Jazz into eating too. I was rolling on the floor with laughter. _Only Emmett._

"It was very informative to say the least and fun. I can now understand what Edward is feeling. Don't get me wrong, I'm still angry with him that he could just throw us away so easily and he's going to have to make a move to make me believe he still wants me."

"Oh, he wants you alright and I know my plan is working."

"How?" _Please…like I can't see what's going on…duh I see the future!_

"Bella, really how can you doubt my ability?"

Well the time has come for Bella to see how Edward really feels about her, even though after Jasper showed her Edward's feelings, it will be different to see his reaction and actions in person. The fact remains is that she still doubts him, only now those doubts are more about his willingness to stay and never leave her. For the moment, at least she has postponed her attempts to go into the great beyond, however, now she is waiting for him to leave before she does it. She says she doesn't want him here when she does do it, she knows now how it will hurt him to see it and she doesn't want that. It was nice to see her shifting from the 'I hate him' to the 'I'll make him regret' part of her pain, and the talent show is just the place for that phase to hit Edward full blast in the face.

So far, we have managed to make him see what would happen if she showed interest in someone else, of course it was decided it would be Emmett. We needed it to be someone who Edward couldn't kill. Just thinking of our first choice had me giggling; Edward would have killed Mike Newton.

When the night of the talent show finally arrived Bella was a nervous wreck, I know she hates the spot light, but Edward's reaction was what she needed to see for herself and to force him to show his real feelings for her. However, Emmett was definitely right; you have to give the girl credit, because when I presented her with the outfit, she decided to make a few alterations. Bella was learning to play the game and coming into her own, she would be a great Cullen woman one day. I knew he would sign up right after his talk with Carlisle; Carlisle was always his voice of reason. Not that the acts were going to be any good, lord knows I've had visions of them all and we had this won hands down. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were seated in the front row and were saving seats for us because we were expected to sit with our parents until it was our turn to perform.

**EPOV**

I knew the minute Carlisle and Esme made me sit in between them, that I wasn't going to like either of the family's acts. Emmett, Jasper and Bella were the first act on so everyone else sat with us, wearing very smug faces. I knew the minute the music started playing; it was a message for me. The fact that Carlisle was holding me in my seat by securing my shoulder under his hand was the first clue; the second was Esme holding my hand very tightly. I was right the minute the speakers started the intro notes, I knew exactly the song Emmett was pulling out of his retro rock act. Nevertheless, when the spotlight shinned on the stage I froze, there was Emmett, Bella and Jasper, all clad in leather and studs!

I lost all train of thought when Bella start rocking those glorious hips to the music. Damn all I wanted to do was rip her off stage and take that precious virginity of hers right then and there! That's when the anger started rising in me. Why was she letting all these men see her in that hot little outfit? Did she know what they were thinking, because I did? She should only dress that way for me, she is MINE! I mean that leather mini skirt barely covered her underwear, then the tank top from hell, that was not only hot pink, but also see through revealing her black lace bra! I didn't even know they sold boots that went that high up a women's thigh. My anger was definitely not the only thing rising!

**EmPOV**

This was going to be totally awesome; I don't often get to rock out as the family has sort of banned me after the Guitar Hero incident. We had been practicing in the soundproofed music room and I couldn't wait for the talent show. Alice says it's going to be the turning point. I really hoped so; I hated seeing both of them suffering. If two people ever belonged together, it was them. Why couldn't my brother see that?

"Okay are we all ready? Whoa, Bella what happened to your outfit?" _Edward is going to have a stroke._

"I made a few alternations, how do you guys like them?" _Let him see what he is missing._

"You look totally hot, you're going to drive him crazy, right Jazz." _Crazy wasn't going to be the half of it._

"Definitely," he snickered knowing full well Edward was going to go nuts!

"Bella, you know what to do right?"

"All set Em, let's go my brothers." With that, we slid out onto the dark stage.

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darlin' you give love, a bad name

An angel's smile is what you sell

You Promise me heaven, then put me through hell

"_How could you leave me, I love you with all my heart and soul" _I heard Bella whisper to

Edward.

Chains of love, got a hold on me

Passion's a prison, you can't break free

Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah, Oh! There's nowhere to run

No one can save you, my damage is done

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your games

You give love a bad name. You give love a bad name

You paint that smile on your lips, Blood red nails on your fingertips

A school boy's dream, you act so shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

"_I miss your lips on mine." _She sounded like she wanted to cry.

Whoa! You're a loaded gun, Whoa! There's nowhere to run

No one can save me, the damage is done

"_My heart is broken and only you can fix it."_ He had better fix you fast or I'm gonna fix him I thought.

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your games

You give love a bad name You give love...Bad Name

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I play my part and you play your games

You give love a bad name

Shot through the heart and you're to blame

Darling you give love a bad name, I play my part and you play your games

You give "a vampire" a bad name You give "a vampire" a bad name. I watched Edward hang his head in shame when I whispered this line too low for anyone else to hear.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I made it through the whole song without crying. When I stepped out onto the stage, I saw Edward's eyes practically pop out of his head and they went from amber to dark and lustful. I was glad I edited my outfit; I had nice legs so why shouldn't I use them to my advantage. I'm sure Alice is going to be blamed for it, but she can handle him. Though she can't be blamed for the wild twirl I did lifting my leg so he could get a good glimpse of my black lace panties. Probably a good thing Carlisle and Esme were holding him down. I know Edward got the message when I pointed directly at him when I sang "and you're to blame." Of course, Emmett had to embellish the last line whispering it for the vampires. My hearing must be getting better because I heard it and had to admit it was pretty funny.

When Edward dragged out his keyboard, I braced myself because knowing him, he was about to start playing my lullaby. I knew if he did, I would be in tears after the first few notes, but he surprised me when the drumbeat started. I knew this song, it was one we considered singing for him. This was the song that would crumple my resolve. How could it not? When he started sing Bon Jovi's "I'd die for you," the traitorous tears started flowing and running down my cheeks.

If you could see inside my heart then you'd understand

I'd never mean to hurt you baby I'm not that kind of man

"_I have seen inside your heart, it's you who needs to see inside my heart_." I started whisper to him between choruses. I knew he heard me with the slight nod.

I might not say I'm sorry yeah, I might talk rough sometimes

And I might forget the little things or keep you hanging on the line

"_You can't keep me hanging any longer."_

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet

Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets

Into the fire we cry

"_I've kept my promises, have you?" _He snapped his head in my direction_._

I'd die for you, I'd cry for you, I'd do anything, I'd lie for you

You know it's true, baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you, I'd cry for you if it came right down to me and you

You know it's true, baby I'd die for you

"_I'd die for you too, and have tried repeatedly. Is it true, did you lie?"_ When he nodded,

again a shiver ran up my spine.

I might not be a savior and I'll never be a king

I might not send you roses or buy you diamond rings

"_You have always been my savior and all I want is you."_

But if I could see inside you, maybe I'd know just who we are

Cause our love is like a hunger without it we would starve

"_I wish you could, more then you'll ever know!"_

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet

Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets

Into the fire we cry

I'd die for you, I'd cry for you, I'd do anything, I'd lie for you

You know it's true, baby I'd die for you

Baby, it's only for you, it's only for you

Baby, it's only for you, only for you

"_I still love you Edward_." I whispered before I ran for the exit before anyone else could see me crying.

**EPOV**

I watched from the stage as Bella ran out the door when my song ended. I heard her whispering after I sang each chorus. Every time she did, it broke my heart or made me jump for joy depending on her reply. I was glad when Alice followed her out as I ended up having to sit with my family while we waited for rest of the acts to perform. Honestly, I wasn't paying attention, my mind was searching for Alice to see if I could watch her talking to Bella, but found out quickly she was blocking me. My attention was brought back to the present when the rest of my siblings got up to go get ready for their performance. The moment Esme and Carlisle started gripping even tighter I knew this was going to be very painful. When the lights came on there were Jasper and Emmett in tuxedos on each side of the stage and in the center were Alice, Bella and Rose in nothing more then BLACK LEOTARDS and heels! I've seen this in a video and I was freaked that Bella would show so much skin in public! When they started doing the moves from Beyonce's video, it was all Carlisle and Esme could do to keep me seated.

All the single ladies (7x)

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up

I'm doing my own little thing

you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip

Cuz another brother noticed me

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

Cuz I cried my tears, GAVE three good years

Ya can't be mad at me.

Oh My God they're wearing Rose's engagement rings from Emmett!

"_No I can't, it's my fault, and I was wrong." I whispered back._

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,

Don't be mad once you see that he want it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh x2,

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,

Don't be mad once you see that he want it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it.

"_I should have! I should have given you the world."_

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my

hips hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans acting up, drink in my cup

I couldn't care less what you think I need no permission,

did I mention, Don't pay him any attention

Cuz you had your turn,

But now you gonna learn,

What it really feels like to miss me

"_I truly miss you more then you know!" _

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring

on it, If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,

Don't be mad once you see that he want it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x,

Don't treat me to the things of the world I'm not that kind of girl,

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve Is a man that makes me,

then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond,

Pull me into your arms, Say I'm the one you WANT, If you don't,

you'll be alone And like a ghost I'll be gone

"_No don't be gone, come back home to me Bella, please?"_

All the single ladies (7x),

Now put your hands up

woo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh 2x,

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it,

Don't be mad once you see that he want it,

If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it woo oh ooh 2x

"_I love you still, I never stopped! I'm sorry I lied to you!"_

When they were done, they received a standing ovation from the room. Seeing Bella swaying, strutting, hips wiggling and the thrust had me uncomfortable in my seat. They stayed on the stage while the rest of us joined them to announce the winner. I tried to get closer to her, but my family had other ideas

.

"_Edward you're going hunting with the guys tonight and Bella is coming home with us for a sleep over. If she's wants to you can talk to her in the morning." _Alice thought to me.

"And the winners of tonight's talent show are… Bella Swan and the Cullen's!" Announced Mrs. Cope.

Once we had all made our way back to our families, I was ambushed by my so-called brothers and before I even had a chance to say goodbye, I was dragged out to Emmett's jeep. I had a feeling an intervention of sorts was in my future. It so happens I was right, because the moment the jeep stopped they attacked me and pinned me to the ground.

"Listen up bro; I am not getting off you until you figure your life out! I won't let you hurt her anymore, so what's it gonna be stay and love her right or get the hell out of dodge, choose now!" Emmett said as he kneeled on my back.

"Your one to talk, why are you sleeping with the woman I love more then my own life, I thought I could trust you!" God just saying the words aloud sent more pain rippling through my body.

"Yeah, well I'm not sleeping with Bella and I know I gave you that impression, but you needed to see what it was going to be like if Bella was with someone else and it had to be someone you couldn't kill!"

"So…she never cheated on me? She still loves me?"

"You're really not that smart are you? Bella has never been unfaithful, and even with a crushed soul she loves you more then her own life, in case you missed the four attempts."

_The one I experienced first hand was a real treat, I thought to him._

"Wait…I saw only saw three."

"Yeah well let's just say Alice caught her before she could go through with it."

"What did she do?" I needed to know how close I came to losing her again.

"Let's just say she won't be cliff diving in the near future. And FYI, Alice had to cross over the line to get her, but we're sure the wolves don't know." I winced at the though of Bella flinging herself off a cliff into the ocean.

"So son, what's it going to be?" I already knew the answer, so I guessed it was time to share it with the class.

"I could never leave her again; I don't have the strength or the desire. The next time we leave Forks, she will go with us. If she will go that is, if I haven't lost her completely."

"So what are you going to tell her?" What was I going to tell her?

"The truth and then I'll beg for her forgiveness, groveling if necessary."

"Do you think she'll take me back?" I prayed nightly to any deity who would listen that she would.

"We can't say for sure, but she still loves you, I can tell you that much." Jasper answered.

"Let's hunt, I want to get back and talk to Bella. There's also a few other things I need to tell you when we are all back together."

**EsPOV**

After the talent show, I pulled Bella aside and told her that I arranged with Charlie for her to sleep over. At first she was hesitant, but I assured her that it would be just the girls and it was just what the doctor ordered. And I would know since I'm married to the doctor. She needed to be around people who cared and loved her, not that Charlie didn't, it was just the poor man was always working and had no idea how to deal with romance problems

**BPOV**

"Hey Esme…thank you for talking my dad into the sleepover, are you sure they're not coming back until morning?"

"Yes, Carlisle went with them to ensure they don't arrive back early. Bella don't you want to talk to Edward?" Asked Esme in her wonderful motherly tone.

"Yes and no, I want to but I know if he says the right things, I'll just melt and if he says the wrong things, I'll just curl up into a ball and die." _A slow agonizing death._

"But you did see he still loves you and wants to be with you right?" I chuckled a little before I answered.

"Yeah…it was kind of hard to miss, but that doesn't mean he still won't leave later."

"He won't, I've already seen it, his mind is made up to never leave you again." Alice chirped but there as something in her eyes that said I had a surprise waiting for me.

"Yeah…until he changes his mind again." This is my only fear since I know Alice's visions are subjective and he could change his mind the minute someone else takes a snap at me.

"Oh…hey Rose here's your ring back; thanks for letting us wear them. How many rings has Emmett bought you anyway?"

"Let's see, ten in total. Each time he proposes, he goes all out with a new ring and unique way in giving it to me, he's really sweet like that." Ten, wholly cow! I'll be lucky if I get one!

"I'd love to hear them sometime." I saw the twinkle in her eye before she answered me.

"No time like the present have a seat. Okay…so the first time we were living in New York, he had everyone leave the house for the night, he had lit candles before we slipped into our Jacuzzi filled with bubbles, and it was really wonderful, except I kept feeling this tickle behind my ear and I kept trying to swat it away, but it kept coming back. Finally I tried to scratch it when, I looked over my shoulder there was my engagement ring dangling from a piece of fishing line. All he said was "so how about it babe?" It was so Emmett.

* * *

"Okay the last time he asked me to change the oil in his jeep. He always was my jack while I emptied the oil pan. While I was pouring it out I heard a clunk, of course I thought he broke something in the motor so I went digging around with my hands to retrieve the part, only to discover it wasn't a part it was my new engagement ring." Listening to all the different ways Emmett proposed had me fighting off fits of laughter, but it also made me a little sad because I would never have that with Edward. His no changing policy would see to that, I could not stay with him when I was old and wrinkly and he was still seventeen. I have nightmares about it. He would not want me like that anyway.

"Man he's good, I doubt Edward would be that imaginative, if he asked, which he won't, so I guess it doesn't matter anyway…"

"So Bella let's hear what your dream proposal would be from Edward if he did propose to you?"

"No, it's kind of corny."

"Oh no, come on, it's just the ladies here."

"Okay, do you remember the movie 'Grease'?"

"How could we not, Alice danced around singing it non-stop and it drove Edward out of his mind." Esme said as she giggled at the thought.

"Well…I always thought that at the end, Danny should have proposed to Sandy at the carnival. I just thought it would have been so romantic."

I really was having a good time; Alice even bought us all these gorgeous silk night gown sets. Mine was a beautiful golden topaz, just like Edward's eyes. After all the singing, talking and storytelling, I couldn't believe it was 2am and finally I was starting to feel tired, so Esme told me I could sleep in any room I wanted. I had selected Edward's room because it was where I felt the most comfortable. When I opened his door I was shocked.

"Esme, when did he get a bed?"

"It came yesterday, since I decided it just wasn't right that a bedroom didn't have a bed. I hope you like it?"

"Like doesn't even begin to describe how beautiful it is, as well as the bedding." _I wish he were sleeping next to me._

When I got into bed, I felt enveloped in his smell and smell in the room; so needless to say, I slept very well that night. .

**EPOV**

We got back early from hunting, but Carlisle forbid us from entering until Bella went to bed, so we end our evening listening to Rose tell Bella all the times Emmett proposed to her. The other girls told their stories too and I could see the sense of pride on my brothers' and father's faces as well as their thoughts. It made me think about how I would propose to Bella because honestly now I knew I could not live without her and wanted it to be special and the most memorable night of her life. No matter what I had to do, even if she wouldn't take me back I would always be here watching over her, but I preferred to be with her and loving her for all eternity. I froze the minute Rose asked Bella how she would want me to propose. Could I possibly get my answer?

"Do you remember the movie 'Grease'?" I winced when Bella asked this, that movie tormented my life for a year!

"How could we not, Alice danced around singing it non-stop and it drove Edward out of his mind." Esme knew this all too well.

"Well…I always thought that at the end, Danny should have proposed to Sandy at the carnival. I just thought it would have been so romantic."

_Hunh…a carnival_, I could find something along those lines. Question was, would she accept if I asked. Bella was right when she said everything depended on what I said to her, if I phrased anything in our conversation tomorrow wrong, I could ruin any chance I had to get her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a healthy imagination, Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight!**_

**_Co-written by dazzleglo_**

_**Realistic Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**BPOV**

The next morning when I awoke, I went downstairs to find everyone lounging about in their pajamas, even the guys, I thought I was hallucinating, but then again, one word came to mind "Alice," she didn't miss any detail.

"Morning everyone." _God he looked beautiful in those pajama pants, they matched mine._

"Morning Bella come on into the kitchen, I've made you pancakes for breakfast."

"Thanks Esme."

I was starving and didn't hesitate diving into them. It was a little distracting being in the same room as Edward, I couldn't help sneaking quick little peeks at him and I think he was doing the same. Just as I was finishing my pancakes I heard this whooshing noise and a white blur going by right, before the crash. Esme ran out of the kitchen scolding Emmett. I was so distracted with Emmett flashing by me that I failed to notice Edward had come up behind me, until he spoke.

**EPOV**

God! She looked sexy in that silk topaz night gown and just knowing she was in MY bed had me reeling with all sorts of thoughts. I wasn't sure how to start off, but Emmett's Risky Business attempt at sliding across the floor crashing into a table, gave me my opening.

"Morning Bella, I think we're going to be living with rock god Emmett for some time."

"I had no idea he was so into music." She chuckled shyly.

"Yeah well, I am sure Esme will ban him from it again shortly, otherwise we're going to need all new furniture." This time I chuckled with her.

"Did you sleep well last night?" She looked so cute curled up in my bed; I wanted nothing more than to join her.

"Yes, your new bed is very comfortable, a little big for one person, but very comfortable."

"Bella can I talk to you alone, I mean?" I held my breath while I waited for her to answer; she took a few seconds gnawing on that beautiful bottom lip.

"Okay," was all I got, but it was enough for me.

I let Bella lead the way, it gave me the best view of her backside, and she has a very lovely backside. She stopped short when we entered my room, probably deciding what we should do now. I slipped my hand in hers and led her to sit on the bed with me; the bed that I hoped desperately would be ours one day.

"Bella…I screwed everything up and I was wrong. I thought I was protecting you from my world, but I don't have a world without you. I made a decision for you about your life without even talking to you about it. There were so many other things I could have done to protect you, but I never gave them a second thought."

"Like what?"

"I could have taken you someplace, just the two of us, or we could have just stayed and I could have protected you here like my family has been doing…"

"I see…but then what? You'd just sit back and protect me while I grow old and died of some disease. I am sorry Edward that's not an option for me, I won't let you love me when I am all wrinkled and sixty, and your still seventeen and beautiful. I am sorry but I can't do that, it's creepy." _I knew where she's going with this and I was hoping we weren't going to have this discussion._

"Bella please? Can't you see my side for one minute? I don't want to kill you, I'll be happy loving you until the day you die and then I'll follow you in death_._"

"No Edward, I can't let you do that! I won't let you do that. If you don't love me enough to want me for an eternity, then I will live out the rest of my life, however long it is without you. I love you with everything I am, but I won't be teased by a few years, only to have to tear myself away from you when I am too old for you."

"Bella, please I love you and I want to be with you forever, but I won't kill you."

"Then we'll ask Carlisle to do it, if you can't or is it that you don't want me for eternity?"

"I don't want you to live this kind of life…" _I should have kept my mouth shut._

"I see well it was very nice to speak with you now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I need to get dressed." _Boy, I just can't stop screwing this up._

"Bella…please, don't shut me out."

"I don't have to Edward, you did that all by yourself. You made your decision about my life again without me having any say in what was going to happen."

"No it's not like that, I love you so much and I will not let anyone change you!"

She didn't say anything as she slipped her pants on under her night gown and grabbed her bag before walking out the door. I managed to mess it up again. Why couldn't I just tell her the truth that I wanted her forever even if it meant changing her, why did I have to keep trying to force her to stay human when she didn't want it? I tried to follow her, but she just kept walking away from me. Without as much as a goodbye, she was gone from my life again.

"EDWARD, what have you done!" Alice screamed in my face.

"I just talked to her that's all, but she didn't really like what I had to say. Why what did you see?"

"She's cutting us all out of her life! I wish that was the worst part, but I see her searching out Victoria!"

"NO! She can't do that!"

"I am sorry Edward, I think it's time I talk for the family."

"Carlisle you wouldn't do that to me, how could you?"

"I warned you when we came back Edward, and I meant it."

**BPOV**

How could I be such an idiot to think he would change his mind about wanting me forever? Stupid vampire! I can't believe he had me so angry that I actually left without saying goodbye to anyone. When I felt the breeze blow by my face I knew it was a vampire, but which one?

"Are you leaving us Bella?" _He sounds really upset._

"I am sorry Carlisle; I just can't take his rejections anymore. If he really loved me like he says he does, he would change me so we could be together."

"What if I were to tell you the decision really wasn't his to make."

"What do you mean? Who's decision is it then?"

"It amazes me that no one ever thought about or focused on Alice's visions and the fact that she saw you as a vampire before Edward even met you or made any decisions about you."

"Then who did?"

"I did. I told Esme that if Edward ever found someone he loved, I would turn her for him. You see Bella; I love Edward like any man would love his biological son. And, as a father, I would do anything to make him happy, even if he didn't know it was for his own good."

"But, he doesn't want me with him forever."

"Bella stop being naive, he loves you more then he loves himself. Edward is the first to admit that he is a selfish person, because he is, however, the only exception to that rule is you, he can deny you nothing. Of course, he won't admit it, but trust me here, he will turn you and if he doesn't, I will do it for you. You are my daughter now and everyone in this family was heartbroken when Edward made us leave. We went against his wishes and came back for you. We as a family cannot live without you and I firmly believe that you feel the same about us. Before we came back an agreement was made between the five of us, that if at any time your life was in jeopardy, the first one who found you would change you."

"Which five?"

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice and myself." _Wow, I never expected Rose to agree too._

"So no matter what Edward says, I will be with you all, forever?"

"Yes it's a promise, so now that that is no longer an issue, will you give Edward a chance to make things right between you two?"

"I suppose if we don't have to fight about that anymore, there really is nothing standing in the way of us trying to be together. I make no promises that I can keep his attention, but I will try to forgive him. But make no mistake about it, he is going to have to work on proving he wants me back, I can't trust much that comes out of his mouth these days."

"He'll pick you up tomorrow at nine for your first date as a reunited couple." _The boy really needs to get his act together._

**EPOV**

I was pacing the floor waiting for Carlisle to return. How could he go against my wishes? What is he telling Bella? Just as I was becoming frantic, I heard him approaching.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"Well it seems Bella thinks you don't want her and that's why you won't change her."

"I can't believe she thinks that, I want her with every fiber of my being and more than anything in my entire life. I'm just afraid she doesn't fully comprehend the decision."

"After speaking with Bella, I can tell you she most certainly does comprehend the decision. She's a very smart girl and it's time you have faith and trust in her. Besides as of right now the topic of changing is off the table and it's time for you two to move forward in your relationship, taking one day at a time."

"How do I start?"

"You will be picking her up tomorrow morning at nine for your first date as a reunited couple, so between now and then I suggest you come up with something fun, relaxing and romantic to do. Talk to your brother's if necessary." _Don't mess this up, her life is hanging in the balance, he thought to me._

"Thanks Carlisle, I really do appreciate you doing this for us." _It's what any father would do for their son._

**BPOV**

After speaking with Carlisle, I felt so much more relaxed. I was also getting very excited about our date tomorrow. I wondered where he was going to take me. Well, to tell the truth, going anyplace with Edward was going to be enjoyable. Since I couldn't sleep due to my excitement, I figured I might as well pick out something to wear tomorrow and for the first time I was happy that Alice had restocked my closet with so many nice things. I finally fell into a fitful sleep and was up early getting ready. Luckily I had just finished dressing when I heard the knock on the door. I flew down the stairs only tripping once.

"Bella, you look beautiful." _Damn, why does he always dazzle me with that smile_.

"Thanks, so where are we going."

"Seattle. I thought we'd see the sites."

"Really, I've only been there once and it was just to go to the hospital. Don't ask."

"Okay, but I have to ask is there any place you've been that you haven't been to the hospital?" With that we both laughed.

When we arrived in Seattle, in half the time it would take normal people to drive I might add, we parked the car and walked hand in hand down to Pike's Place Market. We walked around the market, stopping to watch the fish guys tossing the fish as people order them; he bought me these mini donuts that were made fresh and boy were they delicious. I was amazed at all the different types of vendors under one roof, selling everything from fruits and vegetables to handmade jewelry and crafts. We even stopped at the original Starbuck's for coffee. It was a lovely day walking along Puget Sound and just when I thought things couldn't get better, they did.

"So Bella, I was thinking that since we still have plenty of time, would you like to go to the Space Needle and the Experience Music Project. They're right next to one another and we could walk from here or take the monorail."

"It would be a lot of fun, how about we walk there and take the monorail back?" I like this new Edward.

The Space Needle was amazing; I think we could actually see Forks from there. I did see several cruise ships leaving port on their way to Alaska. I was having such a good time and we were both feeling so relaxed. The Music Project had a little of everything and had several interactive displays, so I decided to go outside my comfort zone and he was coming with me.

"Edward, let's go."

"Did you want to leave; are you not enjoying the museum?"

"I'm having a great time. I want us to try that display over there."

"Seriously? Okay." I like this new Bella I am be coming.

"Yup, never more serious in my life."

It was such a blast, I can't believe he agreed to it, but I wasn't going to question it further. When we were finally on our way home, I turned to him and said:

"I had the most wonderful time. Do you think we could come back again some time?"

"Most definitely and maybe next time we can take the ferry over to Victoria and have tea at the Empress Hotel."

The drive home was uneventful until we arrived back at my house.

**EPOV**

I was racking my brain trying to decide where to take Bella on our date that would be fun and romantic all rolled into one. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Emmett and Jasper come up from behind tackling me to the ground.

"Somebody's distracted. So dude, what's got you so distracted that we could sneak up on you?"

"I was just thinking about where to take Bella on our date tomorrow." _Should I have even told them? Should I be afraid, if I was smart I would be, but I needed help._

"Hey, we can help you with that problem, right Jasper."

"Sure, we take our wives on dates all the time." Jasper said.

"Okay, but nothing crazy or weird." _Why am I asking Emmett? What is my life coming to, am I that desperate? I think I've truly lost my mind. Just then I saw Emmett elbow Jasper. What was that all about?_

"You could take her out for a nice candlelit dinner, but you'd have to eat too, no saying you're not hungry it would make her uncomfortable to eat alone."

"Emmett that is classified crazy." _Why were the two of them laughing hysterically?_

"Not really, we did it." _WHAT!! _Just then I saw the whole thing play through Jasper's mind.

"Jasper, you guys didn't."

"Oh, we so did, it was gross, but we all had fun and now I can laugh about it." _Now I've seen it all. _

"So anyone have any realistic ideas."

"I've got it. Take Bella to Seattle for the day and do some touristy things."

"Emmett, that's a great idea. Thanks." Why do people think he can't have great ideas?

I arrived at Bella's and knocked on the door. I admit I was nervous, but thanks to Emmett's idea, I had a great date planned for us.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm here to pick up Bella for our date." _Be nice to the boy; be nice to the boy for Bella's sake, _he chanted in his head.

"Edward. Please come in, I'll call her." _If he hurts her again, I'll shoot him and bury him with the fishes, Billy will help me._

Before he could even turn to call Bella, she came down the stairs.

"Bella you look beautiful." _God she looked so hot in that short black skirt and emerald green v-necked sweater. And she was dressed this way just for ME!_

"Thanks, so where are we going."

"Seattle, I thought we'd see the sites." _I hoped she liked this idea._

I felt relaxed once she said that it was a great idea. We arrived there in no time and parked. We walked to Pike's Place Market and she was amazed at the diversity of what was there. We even stopped at the original Starkbuck's. I then asked if she wanted see the Space Needle and the Experience Music Project which I definitely wanted to see, but it was up to Bella. I was so happy when she agreed. While we were at the Music Project, she turned to me and said:

"Edward, let's go."

"Did you want to leave; are you not enjoying the museum?"

"I'm having a great time. I want us to try that display over there."

"Seriously? Okay." I would have never thought Bella would want to rock out on a stage to a bunch of screaming virtual fans, but then again she always seemed to surprise me.

"Wow that was fun; I think Emmett would be proud and a little bit jealous of us." Then we both started laughing. I like this new Bella.

On the way home we talked about all the things we did during the day. It was the perfect day, but I still had a surprise up my sleeve for when we arrived home. I pulled up in front of Bella's house, shutting the car off, I turned to her. I lifted her chin to me and placed a searing kiss on her lips which caused her to twine her hands into my hair pulling me closer. When she needed to breathe, I moved my kisses down her neck that elicited a delightful moan. Just then I saw the curtains move.

"Bella, we have an audience."

"I don't care." I was going to stop us, but then she did the unexpected, kissed and licked me behind my ear. At that point, I lost all train of thought and went with the flow. When we finally came up for some air, we noticed the porch light flashing on and off which caused us to begin laughing.

"Bella, I think you should go in before Charlie comes out and shoots me. But before you do, I have something for you." I pulled the small wrapped box from my jacket.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

"This is beautiful, where.. when did you get it?" It was a delicately woven gold bracelet with a small crystal double heart hanging from it that I had admired at one of the craft tables.

"I bought it at the market while you were looking at the flowers. I noticed how you admired it and thought it would make a perfect memory of our day together. I know it's not a lot, but…"

"It's perfect, I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephenie Meyers does!!**_

_**Co-written with dazzleglo!**_

_**Realistic Love**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**BPOV**

It's been a week since Edward and I started dating again. Things were going well and last night was the first time I opened my window for him. He didn't bother coming over so even though I will not be home tonight, I left it open. I have decided to take Jacob up on his offer to visit La Push for a bonfire. After pulling into La Push, I realized I probably should have told Edward where I was going. Oh well, my bad.

"Hey Jacob, how's it going_?_"_ Oh my gosh, he cut off his ponytail!_

"Hey Bella, it's all good, how about you?"_ I couldn't help but notice he must have grown six inches since I saw him last._

"It's getting better, I think."

"Yeah Charlie…told my dad you had some problems when Cullen dumped you. But hey it's probably better for you anyway."

"You ready to head to the beach?"_ I really did not want to talk about it._

"Sure sure Bella. Let's go."_ I was not going to give him the gory details._

I came clean about being back with Edward, he was not very happy about that, but it's not as if it's any of his business anyway. I kept the facts simple and did not mention how much it really hurt. When we reached the bonfire, the party was in full swing. There must have been twenty-five teenagers scattered across First Beach. I had a feeling this night was going to be a lot of fun. The music was upbeat and they were even passing around bottles of alcohol. I'm not a drinker, but since my forced time apart from Edward, I was always up to trying new things, especially if they were not good for me. I thought Jacob was going to choke when I grabbed the first bottle that came around and start chugging it.

"Bella, what are you doing, you don't drink!"

"Oh Jacob, just relax will you…I am just trying new things."_ I giggled when he scrunched up his face._

He did not bother questioning me when the next bottle came around. By the time the sixth time a bottle came around, an awesome song came on the radio that was playing in the background and I decided I had sat on the log long enough. I went over to join Paul and a bunch of other people dancing. One good thing about alcohol, yeah I could care less who was watching me shake, shimmer and roll. It was a blast when we formed one line, with our bodies, all sandwiched together and ground our way through the song. I never danced where grinding was involved, it was very stimulating! Of course, that was right around the time the alcohol kicked in full force and the party seemed to get really fuzzy. I found myself clinging to Jacob just to keep standing upright.

**EPOV**

"What do you mean you can't see Bella? Where the hell is she?"

"I haven't seen her since she left her house headed to La Push."

"How long ago?"_ I asked curtly as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a nervous habit of mine when I am stressed. I was officially stressed._

"An hour ago."_ She waited an hour to tell me?_

I was not happy when I called her cell and she answered sounding as if she was drunk.

"Bella where are you?"

"Don't you yell-l-l at me-e-e Edward; I'm out having fun-n-n."

"Bella are you drunk?"

"Why-y-y yes-s-s I am!"_ Oh, this is going to end badly_.

"Bella come home to me, please? I'll meet you outside La Push, please?"

"No-o-o I don't think so-o-o?" She slurred happily.

"BELLA! Please come home." _I had to remember to not be demanding, but it was very difficult._

"Hey who's this?" _No the question is who the hell is this!_

"This is her boyfriend, who's this?"

"It's Jacob Black, you must be the Cullen she dating." He grinded through his teeth.

"Look Jacob you need to bring Bella out to me, so I can take her home."

"And why would I want to do that bloodsucker."

"Jacob I know you're a wolf and you know what I am, this isn't a pissing match here. Bella can't be…unmonitored at this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Charlie doesn't know this, but Bella's tried to commit suicide on several occasions.

My family has been stopping her every attempt, but we can't see her in La Push. She

needs to come out so we can watch her."

"Are you saying we can't watch her properly?"

"Honestly, no I don't think a pack of teenage wolves can. Jacob let me ask you a serious question. Have you caught the scent of a nomad vampire in La Push lately?"

"Yes…why?" He sounded guarded.

"I think she's after Bella. Please bring Bella to the treaty line near the highway and we can talk about it further."

"Sam and I will meet you there with Bella, but if she doesn't want to go with you, then we'll drive her home." _With me, hot on your tail_.

"Thanks Jacob, see you in fifteen minutes." Carlisle who heard the conversation was nodding that he was going with me.

In the end, Alice ended up coming with us to help coax Bella home. We were at the treaty line waiting when Bella's truck pulled up. She, of course, threw herself into Alice's awaiting arms. She was totally wasted.

"Alice my best-t-t friend, I miss-s-sed you-u-u!"

"Well I missed you too, Bella are you ready to come home? I called Charlie and he said you can sleep over."

"Awe…you're too sweet, sure I'll come home, but first I want a kiss from Edward." _God do I love when she purrs my name._

"Come here my love and I'll give you anything you want." _ALMOST!_

"Anything?" She tried to purr in my ear, before I captured her lips in mine for a short heated kiss.

"Almost…anything." I wanted to add within reason, but thought better of it when I whispered in her ear.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella home in her truck, we are going to talk with Jacob and Sam."

**APOV**

I drove the rust bucket home while Bella slurred through a recall of her night. I knew she would be fine, but she was going to have one heck of a hangover. Bella was also going to have to be checked out by Carlisle when he gets back, he will insist on it. Of course, Esme was waiting at the door for us.

"Oh Bella dear, are you okay?"

"Esme I love-e-e you so much!" Bella gushed as she hugged Esme tightly.

"Alice let's get her upstairs and changed for bed." She did not wait for my answer as she pulled Bella up into her arms and carried her to Edwards's room. After changing her, she curled up into a ball at the center of the bed to wait for Edward's return. Luckily, Esme brought Bella a bowl because within five minutes she started puking up all the alcohol she had drank.

**EmPOV**

After Bella puked up that rancid booze she drank, she felt a lot better. She was still drunk, but each time I walked in to see Alice and Bella dancing on the bed, I burst out laughing. Of all songs for them to be singing, I would have never thought Barbie Girl by Aqua and they changed some of the words. I couldn't help but join them. They were having a really good time and who was I to turn away from a good time.

- Hi Bella! - Hi Em! - You wanna go for a ride? - Sure, Em! - Jump in! - Ha ha ha ha! I'm a Bella girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Bella, let's go party I'm a Bella girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a brunette single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa I'm a Bella girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh I'm a Bella girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Bella girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Bella, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Bella, let's go party, oooh, oooh

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" She's almost as happy as I am!

"Well, Bella, we're just getting started!"

"Oh, I love you Em! You're my favorite Cullen."

"You're my favorite Swan and tell me something I don't already know." _Okay enough with the love fest lets rock!_

"Hey what about me?" Alice yelled.

"Well you're my best-est bff."

"Awesome, I have a bff." Then Edward walked in and ruined our fun. Story of my life.

**CPOV**

This wasn't going to be easy; I was going to have to tell them that Alice had indeed crossed the line and broke the treaty. I just hoped that they would see reason and overlook our transgression since it was to save Bella's life. And, now, we had a nomadic vampire on the loose after Bella too. The girl was one serious danger magnet.

"Sam, Jacob. We have a situation on our hands." _That was putting it mildly._

"Yes, we've been tracking a nomadic vampire who has been crisscrossing our land. We have increased patrols, but it's been eluding us." _I thought that might be the case._

Edward nodded to me from their memories of the vampire in question; it was in fact the same one. "She, Victoria, is after Bella. We were not aware that she was James' mate when we eliminated him last year and she is now seeking revenge. Edward had caught her scent around Bella's house not long ago."

"At first we thought it might be one of you, because one of our younger wolves reported your scent. I quickly informed him that you were an invited guest on our land from time to time, volunteering yourself to provide free medical care at our clinic." _I wish that was the case._

"Sam, I must confess that he was right, but it was…unavoidable."

"Carlisle, why would you come onto our land uninvited and break the treaty?"

"It wasn't me, it was Alice. Let me explain." Before I could continue, Edward jumped in to say: "If anyone is to blame it's me and I take full responsibility, leave them out of this."

"No Edward, we are all in this together as a family. As I was saying, Alice had a vision that Bella was going to commit suicide by jumping off the cliffs. You see, when Edward decided to leave her in order to protect and let her have a normal life, Alice started having these visions of all different ways that Bella was going to kill herself. We couldn't let that happen and so we've been stopping all her attempts. Unfortunately, there was no time to contact you beforehand and she only did it to save Bella. I hope you can see it was not done with malicious intent, that we love Bella and want only to protect her, we consider her family."

"I will have to advise the elders, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. Is this something we should also be watching her for? Is she still trying to end her life?"

"No, as of right now things are returning to normal, as her and Edward are repairing their relationship, but…we are being overly cautious for the time being, if that changes I will let you know."

"Well, thank you. And now, let's discuss the real problem, Victoria."

"What can we do? We are stretched to the limit." _I wonder how many of them there are? _

Edward tapped his crossed arms six times to answer me.

"I suggest we work together. Since, we know who the target is…it should help you focus

the patrols into specific areas. However, because Jasper is the ultimate strategist and tactician, I think it might be wise to bring him in on this to go over the areas she has crossed and work out our plan."

"Carlisle, Edward, we will speak to the elders and be in contact with you by morning."

"Good, the sooner the better."

I was now very anxious to get back to home to ensure Bella didn't have alcohol poisoning. We arrived home and Edward ran upstairs to get Bella, but it seemed like he was up there forever. What was he doing, he knew I was waiting; okay maybe I really didn't want to know what he was doing. I couldn't help my pacing and finally I had to call out to him in my thoughts. "Edward, today."

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Besides totally inebriated?

"Pretty good, I love you Carlisle, you're my second dad you know."

"And you're my daughter. Now you seem okay, but I think you should get some rest, it's

after 3 am."

**EPOV**

I knew this wasn't going to be an easy conversation and I was glad that Alice took Bella back to the house and wasn't going to be here. I was worried that one of the wolves would lose control and attack her. I couldn't let that happen, this was my fault and I had to take responsibility for those actions.

"Sam, I must confess that he was right." _We are going to war now, Sam thought._

"Carlisle, why would you come onto our land uninvited and break the treaty?" _Let's kill these two and get the rest later, Jacob thought._

So when I heard Sam and Jacob's thoughts about Carlisle admitting we broke the treaty with Alice coming onto their land, I just had to speak up.

"If anyone is to blame it's me and I take full responsibility, leave them out of this."

"No Edward, we are all in this together as a family." Carlisle then continued his explanation and detailed the situation with Victoria being after Bella. He suggested that we work together, but Sam had to bring it to the council and get back to us in the morning.

When we arrived home, I heard the music, singing and dancing coming from upstairs. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be good. I ran upstairs, just hesitating outside Alice's door for a moment hearing Bella singing Barbie Girl with Emmett and Alice as backup and then she began talking. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Oh, I'm having so much fun!" _Why didn't she have fun like this with me?_

"Well, Bella, we're just getting started!"

"Oh, I love you Em! You're my favorite Cullen."

"You're my favorite Swan and tell me something I don't already know."

"Hey what about me?" Alice yelled.

"Well you're my best-est bff."

"Awesome, I have a bff."

I smiled to myself thinking "_in vino veritas_." (in wine there is truth). I have to admit that before Bella came into our lives things were boring and the way my brothers and sisters have circled around her protecting and accepting her as family made me feel warm inside. I really didn't want to ruin their fun, but I had to stop the love fest so Bella could get a bit of rest because tomorrow she was going to have a hangover. Also, Carlisle was pacing downstairs and very anxious to check out Bella to make sure she was okay. So I opened the door and was totally unprepared for the onslaught.

The minute she saw me, she screamed "Edward, my love, I've missed you," running towards me jumping into my arms and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Not that I objected, but Carlisle's thoughts brought me back to reality. "Edward, today."

"I love you and missed you too, but Carlisle is waiting for us downstairs. He wants to make sure you are okay and then I think maybe we should get some rest."

"Okay, let's go. See ya later bff and favorite Cullen."

After Carlisle was satisfied that she didn't have alcohol poisoning, I took Bella to my bedroom. I placed her under the covers giving her a loving kiss goodnight, but she had other ideas.

"Edward, don't go, stay with me, please?"

"I won't leave, I'll never leave you, I'll be right here beside you." _I couldn't leave even if I wanted to; she had a death grip on my shirt._

"Edward…why didn't you come last night? I left my window open for you." _She did?_

"I didn't know you wanted me to…but now that I know, I will be there tomorrow and every night. I promise you." She sighed before drifting off to sleep in my arms for the first time since the break up and reunion.

I admit feeling her in my arms again and knowing I was now allowed back into her room thrilled me to no end. I was excited that she was saturating my bed again with her scent. Every time she does, I can't help but lay on her side when she leaves, just to breathe her in. I can't help but wonder if I had gone to her window last night, then maybe she wouldn't have gone to La Push. Sunday I was definitely going to take her on another date and show her I wasn't going anywhere ever again.

"Sleep well my love and know I love you." I whispered into her ear as she snuggled closer to me.

"I love you too." She sleepishly mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight!**

**Co-written by Dazzleglo! You're awesome!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Mental note alcohol is off the menu! Man when I got up in the morning after the bonfire, I felt like the Russian Ballet was dancing on my forehead and the hot and cold sweats were a real treat. But there was a definite advantage to feeling like crap, Edwards' undivided attention. He paid attention to every little detail from the Tylenol and breakfast in bed, to a leisurely soak in the Jacuzzi bathtub after lunch, not to mention the snuggling while I rested in his bed. So now comes the hard part, the part that I hoped wouldn't result in a fight.

"Edward…what did you need to talk to Jacob about last night when Alice brought me home?"

"Well, I don't want you to get upset with me, but…Victoria's been around your house for the last few weeks." I watched him cringe, probably waiting for me to go off on him.

"And why exactly didn't you tell me about this before now?" I said remaining very calm.

He sighed before answering me, "because you weren't in the best state of mind at the time and I was afraid you'd go out looking for her to help you along in your little endeavor to remove yourself from me permanently."

"Oh…I see. You're probably right, I would have done exactly that and while I would like to say I am sorry and that it will never happen again…unfortunately, I can't do that. Honestly…I don't know what I'll do when you leave me again." _Can't really say I blame him._

"Bella, I'm not leaving you ever again, I am not strong enough to even try it again. It took everything I had to try and leave once and now it's totally out of the question. It was the single most detrimental decision I made in my existence and I will regret it always. Even if you broke things off with me today, I would always be out there watching and protecting you from afar." _Wow my own private vampire stalker, sweet but creepy!_

"I think…I really do believe you about that, but the fear of you leaving just can't disappear overnight and it's always going to be lurking in the back of my mind."

"I know and it will lessen with time, but to help that process along, I will have to show you that I'm not going anywhere." _I think I can handle that!_

"So what's the plan?"

"Well Carlisle is waiting for Sam Uley to get back to us on our offer. He has to meet with the elders to inform them of everything that has transpired. We asked if they would work with us on it."

"Do they know about Alice crossing the line for me?" How could I not wince at knowing it was my fault she did it, placing the family at risk.

"Yes, I told them it was my fault entirely, but Carlisle refused to let me bear the brunt of the blame. We are in this as a family."

"Do they know why I was there?" _Please say no._

"Yes…but they have agreed not to tell Charlie anything. I hope you're not mad about this, please don't be upset, but it was necessary to try and prevent a war. Jacob and Sam's thoughts were heading in that direction and he thought it was best to be open and honest with them. You know how Carlisle feels about lying anyways."

I sighed heavily before I could answer him. "I'm not upset. I'm just embarrassed; they must think I'm crazy."

"Bella…no one thinks you are crazy, it was my fault that you were pushed over the edge to extreme thinking and actions. If I hadn't been so stupid and really listened to you, none of this would have happened. So let's agree to put this conversation where it belongs, in the past and move forward into our future. Would you spend tomorrow with me, just doing something fun?"

"Yes, I would like that very much, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…that maybe you could tell me what you'd like to do for a change." _Really?_

"Hmmm…I think I'd like to do something we've never done before; you know normal stuff, like our day in Seattle. I really had fun that day. I would like to try going apple picking you know with hay rides and hot cider, or if not…" I hoped he would want to do that, but if not I'm sure he can think of something equally fun like Seattle which was so wonderful and all I had to do for a reminder was to look down at my wrist. The beautiful bracelet he surprised me with never failed to put a smile on my face. I liked when Edward drew outside the lines, he really should do it more often.

"Bella…it would be my pleasure to take you, of course I'll have to find where they do that sort of thing, but I'm sure I can find some place in Washington State that does it, I'll get right on it, check with Alice about the weather, figure out what time we have to leave, see what we should wear, maybe pack a lunch." I'm not sure but aside from Alice, do vampires, especially if said vampire is Edward, babble? Well that was certainly a first.

**SPOV**

After Jacob and I met with Carlisle and Edward, we headed back to the reservation to call a meeting of the elders and the pack. I already knew that Leah was going to be a problem and Jacob while not happy about working with the bloodsuckers would do it just for Bella's sake.

When the meeting finally came to order, I explained the situation and how we wanted to work with the Cullen family. Well I knew there would be dissention, but the fighting that ensued was quite something else.

"I don't agree that we should work with them. We can take care of our own land and problems. Let them worry about outside the reservation." Harry said.

"Harry, you're wrong, we don't have enough of us for patrols and unlike the Cullen's we have to sleep some time. Besides, it's our job to protect human life and the last time I checked Bella was human."

"Yes, but she's with those bloodsuckers now, so why should we care."

Well that just set off Billy Black. "How dare you be so casual about a human life, it doesn't matter who she is with, it's our job to protect her. Charlie has been a good friend to us over the years, he could have put many of our kids in jail and charged them, but didn't. And, Dr. Cullen has given us medical services that we could never have had otherwise; some of us are alive today because of him."

"What are you on their side now?" Harry said.

"No, but what is right is right. It was probably not an easy decision on their part to come to us either. His family has been protecting her and now they need our help and you want to turn them away?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Cullen and his family are far more humanitarian then you are Harry," I was livid!

I had to put a stop to this before it got any uglier and no one spoke to anyone anymore. "I say we put it to a vote."

Everyone agreed that we should work together with the Cullen's, except Harry. "I will call Dr. Cullen in the morning to let him know we will work together and set up a meeting for all of us to go over the plan of action.

**CPOV**

Spending my morning waiting on Sam's call was really starting to wear on my nerves, not that you could tell by my calm exterior, but inside I was a wreck. Good thing Jasper wasn't here, I hated dragging him into my unpleasantness. Finally the phone rang; I was relieved to hear Sam's voice.

"Hey Carlisle, its Sam, is this a good time to talk?"

"Yes, please continue."

"Well, as I figured, the council was forgiving as to Alice's recent transgression. They do ask that next time, you call me while it's happening, it would be better for all involved. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt by mistake."

"We can do that and I agree it would be better. Thank you." _Let's hope there is no next time._

"Sure, no problem and now as for the problem with Victoria. Now that we know that she is after Bella, we are going to have to do something and we can't do it alone. Billy and the rest of the elders were rather insistent about us working together and I agree. So I guess a meeting will have to be arranged with all of us present. This way Jasper and I can go over the places where she has been spotted and then set up a plan of action. Everyone should be paired up in teams. I'll warn you that not all my wolves are very happy with us working together, but they will do as I instruct them." _Yeah, I can relate to that, Rosalie's not going to be happy either._

"Well, I can understand, not all my family is excited about this either, but they will do all that is required of them as well. So how about tonight at eleven, we can meet in the clearing near the ranger's station?"

"Sure sounds fair, we need to be familiar with each other if this is going to work. See you all there at eleven."

"Sam, one more thing, I'll understand if you don't want to answer, but if I may ask, how many wolves are there?"

"No, I think you should know, six." That's interesting, one more than last night, the pack is growing quickly.

"_Edward did you hear that?"_

"Yes, I heard and I'll make sure Bella is home before then." His whisper was so low I almost missed it.

"_Don't you think Bella would want to be there, it is about protecting her after all? You promised you wouldn't make decisions for her."_

"I don't want her with the wolves."

"_If she finds out, you know she's going to be upset to say the least. She'll find a way to come."_

"Please let me handle Bella." He hissed back.

"_Yes, but if we are all at the meeting together, who is going to be protecting and watching Bella? She is safer with us and the wolves then home alone, with Charlie, or worse yet, roaming the woods trying to find us. He would be no match for Victoria and if she's just roaming the woods, you can bet with her luck, she'll walk right into her. Just think about it."_

**EPOV**

Thank god Sam's call came when Bella was in the Jacuzzi, I didn't want her hearing any of the conversation. I know I shouldn't hide it from her, but what can I say, I'm very jealous and the thought of her spending anytime with Jacob just sets me off. Would you believe the closest place to apple pick I could find was seven hours away? Well, considering the way I drive I can probably get us there in four, but this was a good excuse to get Bella home early, since we have to leave early for the long ride. I noticed how she kept fingering the bracelet I gave her as a memory of our day in Seattle and the accompanying smile. When she told me she had fun, I was thrilled beyond words. I couldn't resist kissing her senseless all afternoon, she was too damn cute for her own good.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go home, we need to leave early in the morning."

"How early is early?"

"We should leave at eight, it's a long ride, but it's going to be so worth it and lots of fun. I'm looking forward to it." I couldn't help but chuckle when she started nibbling on her bottom lip.

When we pulled up Charlie was on the porch talking with Billy and Jacob Black, this didn't make me very happy. If Jacob opened his mouth about tonight Bella was not going to be very happy with me, so I decided to go with Carlisle's being "open and honest" approach. I hope it works.

"Bella before you go, please don't be upset, but my family is meeting with the wolves tonight to plan out our strategy for Victoria."

"Fine, what time are you picking me up because if you don't, I'll just ask Alice. I haven't even met any of these wolves yet, how do I know I can trust any of them. And, I think I should be standing with MY family, don't you?"

"Well…you already know one of them…" I winced at the thought.

"And who might that be?" I didn't answer; I just looked out my window towards Jacob.

"Are you serious?" All she could manage was to gawk at me.

"Yes, love I am, but listen closely, he is very young and volatile. Keep your distance especially when he's mad, he may not be able to control himself and if he phases when you're too close, you will get hurt. I can't lose you not after everything we've been through."

"I still want to go, and if you don't take me I'll ask Jacob."

"Fine, I'll be here at 10:30, but you're not to leave my side the entire time, is that a deal?" Carlisle was right she was going to want to come and I'll be damned if she was going to be standing next to Jacob.

"Yes, I can do that. Thank you, I know you don't really want me there." She said with a frown and I could see her eyes starting to brim with tears. I had to stop it and quickly.

"Bella…it was never a matter of wanting you there, I want you by myside forever. It's always a matter of what's safest for you, do you understand that? I know I'm overprotective by nature and it's something…I have difficulty controlling especially when it comes to you, but I am trying very hard. Please don't be upset." She just nodded, but right before she got out of the car to go join Charlie and the others on the porch, I decided I needed to be impulsive and show her. So, right in front of our audience which I normally wouldn't do, I grabbed the sides of her face pulling her into a heated kiss and it wasn't long before I was rewarded with her hands running through my hair. It also didn't hurt that Jacob saw it first hand and knew she was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight!**

**Co-written by Dazzleglo! You're awesome!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

As promised at 10:29 I slid through Bella's window to find her pacing the room. Relief washed across her face as she stepped in my arms and sighed. Honestly, it was soothing to have her back in my arms. She dressed comfortably in jeans and a hoodie, which was good because I didn't want her getting chilly since I couldn't say how long the meeting would take.

"Are you sure you want to come because if not…" Yeah it would have been easier to finish that sentence if she didn't cover my mouth with her fingers. Someone really should tell her that it's not good to do to a vampire, but this vampire had no plans on doing so because he loved her fingers on him. And, since they were already there, I decided to take full advantage of it by lightly sucking her fingers into my mouth and then proceeding to kiss down her fingers into the palm of her hand. Yup, that took her by surprise, she was wide-eyed.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting."

You can't blame a guy for trying. I chuckled when she gasped as I swiftly tossed her onto my back before leaping out the window. "Hold on spider monkey" I warned her as I took off running towards the field. It was refreshing running with Bella. I have always loved the way she tucks her head into my neck and giggles, not to mention feeling her warm body laying on top of mine. The run was over way too quickly if you ask me.

Bella took her rightful place at my side with the family while we waited for the mutts. Amazingly they arrived on time, in wolf form. Sick as it might sound, I was glad to see Bella was afraid the moment they entered the field. It was safer for her to fear them. The one exception of course had to be Jacob, when he jogged up and tried to hug Bella, I almost knock his head off his shoulders. I had to restrain myself because I promised not to be overbearingly protective and knew it would only set her off. It took every ounce of my control to keep myself planted in place, but I wouldn't give Jacob the satisfaction of enabling him to rile me up and being able to come between us. Bella at least kept the hug short and sweet, although it was quite strained.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Well Jake, it only made sense that I would need to know who was watching my back."

"Well now you know." I think he picked up on the edge in Bella's voice.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you change into a giant wolf?"

"No not really, sorry it's a pack thing." I very much enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Whatever…I guess I know who my friends are now, don't I." I was quite proud when she snarled like a lioness which I always suspected was hiding underneath the kitten facade.

"Okay, so let's get this meeting under way. I would like to formally introduce my family, from left to right you have my daughter Rosalie, her husband Emmett, my other daughter Alice, her husband Jasper, my wife Esme and I am Carlisle Cullen and on right is my son Edward and his mate Bella."

"These are my pack mates Quil, Jared, Leah, Embry, Sam and I'm Jake."

"First, we should probably start with getting to know each other's scents."

It was nauseating having to sniff them all. We may smell sickeningly sweet, but they reeked of wet dog. Although after hearing the thoughts from both sides, no one was happy about smelling the other. The only good things I got out of tonight were seeing how the pack mind worked and having Bella at my side. I may not have been happy about the latter at first, but came to realize that both she and Carlisle were right, it was necessary for her to be there and that she would have found a way to attend. It really was amazing listening to them chattering amongst themselves and sharing thoughts. Of course, they had nothing great to say about us especially Jacob, he kept staring at Bella in the hopes that he would imprint on her. That would happen over my dismembered body! She was MINE.

**JPOV**

Man from the looks Edward was shooting at me; you would think he could read my thoughts about Bella. I think my jaw hit the ground when he nodded at me. Are you serious the bloodsucker could read my mind! When he nodded again, I knew I was right. I wondered if anyone else could, was it something all vampires could do? Edward shook his head and I understood it was only him. Could the others do anything else special? He nodded again. I couldn't help but think it was kind of cool to talk like this. Edward just shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it wasn't so cool if you had to listen to everyone, every second of everyday, more shrugging. I couldn't help but shoot more questions via my thoughts.

"Okay so what's the plan?" I asked as Jasper unrolled a map of the area.

"First we need you to mark in blue marker on the map all the places and days you caught her scent, ours are already written in red marker."

"Sam says once we have an idea where she hangs out, we can spring a trap around her." Edward spoke for Sam.

The planning took two hours and when Bella started falling asleep against Edward's shoulder he decided it was time for them to leave. When I thought what it could be about Edward that would possibly interest Bella, he growled and I just shrugged. I never said I was going to give up on Bella and now I knew there was a way without saying a word to irritate and maybe incite him to riot which might help me win her over.

**JasPOV**

We hadn't been there for more than a few minutes when the wolves arrived and I was quite surprised they were in wolf form. It didn't take long before I felt the waves of anger and hate rolling off both Jacob and Edward and when I glanced over I could tell they were having a silent conversation of sorts. This wasn't good, so before it escalated into a knockdown, drag out fight between the two of them that would ultimately suck in both sides; I decided to get the meeting going in the right direction.

"Alright, so we are all here to help protect Bella and the rest of the citizens of Forks from Victoria." I proceeded to roll out the map indicating the places and dates we spotted her.

"First we need you to mark in blue marker on the map all the places and days you caught her scent, ours are already written in red marker." Jacob quickly filled in the information.

"Sam says once we have an idea where she hangs out, we can spring a trap around her." Edward spoke for Sam.

"Yes, but first, we are going to pair up, one wolf and one vampire, running their patrols together." There was a collective groan which I ignored.

"I've decided that we need to concentrate on these three areas and as we search we will spiral out until we overlap."

"Don't forget that unlike you vampires, we have to eat and sleep sometime." Sam said.

"Yes, I know and I've worked out a schedule around that and the fact that someone will always have to stay with Bella. And, no, it won't be either of you two." I said as pointedly looking at both Edward and Jacob.

"But why…" I cut the two of them off right away saying, "oh, I think you know why, but bottom line, because neither one of you will be able to focus properly if the other was with her and I won't have the mission or anyone's life compromised by petty jealousy."

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Good, now that that's settled, Esme and Alice will alternate turns watching Bella. We don't want Charlie becoming suspicious and since Alice is already her friend and Esme is Edward's mother, it won't raise any red flags with him."

Esme has never fought before and Alice was small, therefore I thought it best to minimize our disadvantages. I could see Carlisle breathe a sigh of relief and knew that even though he was opposed to violence, he had participated in plenty of skirmishes and when it came to protecting his family would fight with a vengeance.

"Jasper, we would like to also have the wolves pitch in too." Sam said.

"That's really not necessary."

"Well, umm, there is another wolf that is not here. He has only known for about a week and we thought it best if he stayed home tonight because we didn't want the meeting to lose focus, devolving into explanations and arguments. Isn't enough we have to deal with these two." He said pointing to Edward and Jacob.

"Who is this wolf?" I couldn't believe there was another wolf, but he was right the meeting would have lost focus.

"It's Seth Clearwater and unlike the rest of us, his transition has been quite unique. He hasn't had any problems controlling the phasing or anger management."

"Okay we will work him into the rotation." I could see Bella falling asleep on Edward's shoulder and I nodded to him that I would wrap it up.

**BPOV**

Six o'clock came too early, after being out until one this morning, but at the same time I wouldn't have missed the meeting for anything. Tired as I was, I was excited about spending my day with Edward. This was the first time he actually asked me what I wanted to do on a date and I could always catnap on the 4-5 hour ride to apple picking country. You would think there would be someplace closer, but there wasn't. The ride passed quickly for me at least since I ended up sleeping the whole way.

"Bella, wake up sweetheart, we're here." He purred me awake; I love when he purrs and feeling his breath on my skin.

"Okay, okay, I am up, but the question is, are you ready?"

"Of course I am ready and I just have a good feeling that we're going to have a wonderful day."

Since neither of us had ever been apple picking, so we kind of just followed the crowd and went with the flow. They handed us a list of all the different apples that were in the orchard with the corresponding colored and/or patterned ribbon that would be hanging from that particular tree. I had no idea there were that many varieties of apples, never heard of three quarters of them, like Sunrise and Honeycrisp. The list also indicated which were available for picking this week and after collecting our bags, we were directed into the orchard to collect whatever apples that were ripe. It was a bit late in the season so all the lower portions of the trees were picked clean. Normally that would be a problem, but not when you have a vampire handy. I giggled when Edward knelt down and suggested I sit on his shoulders to reach the higher apples.

"You know Edward, this is a first." I purred sweetly.

"What is love?" If he didn't stop moving his head I might spontaneously combust.

"Having your head between my legs." He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me Bella, I could have you spun around and have my wicked way with you before you could blink." He chuckled again when he heard my gasp.

"Why Edward, are you flirting?" I liked when this Edward came out to play.

"Why Bella, yes I am, do you like it when I flirt with you?".

"Yes, very much." I giggled out.

"Well then, I'll have to work on it."

he was being devilish, and decided that now he would start and play with me a bit. he ran his hands up and down my calves, placing a few kisses by my knees and up the inner thighs a few inches through my jeans. I was quickly rewarded him by running my hands through his hair and massaging his scalp lightly.

"Oh Edward, you're so bad." I couldn't believe what he just did, what happened to my overly moral vampire. Honestly, I couldn't careless; it felt really good to be so relaxed with one another like a normal girlfriend/boyfriend. I always knew it could be done.

"So, you've only noticed this now." He laughed.

"Maybe I was otherwise distracted. Now, I wonder who could have done that to me, hmmm, any thoughts."

"Let's see could it be Emmett or Jasper? Oh, I know! It was Mike Newton." He was now laughing hysterically which made me start laughing.

I picked a few more and once we had several full bags, he slipped me back to ground before planting a long passionate kiss on my desperate lips. He carried the bags while we made our way back to the gate to pay for the apples and then for the hayride. I was surprised to find out we had picked about 30 pounds of apples. Oh well, my dad can bring them to the station. Luckily there weren't a lot of people on the hayride so I happily snuggled up against Edward under a blanket he had brought along. Spending the next half hour just chatting about nothing in particular was pure heaven. For the first time Edward's smile lit up his eyes, I had missed that, sure he has smiled since he's been back in my life, but nothing like today, he was practically radiant. I never wanted this day to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight!**

**Co-written by Dazzleglo! You're awesome!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The last three days without the Cullen's have been…miserable to say the least. Sure I miss the sun, but when you get three days in a row that means one thing, NO EDWARD! As if that wasn't bad enough, he hasn't even been coming over at night. The wolves have been here for the past three nights and while I enjoy their company, especially Seth, it's not the same. In addition, he isn't even taking my calls or answering my texts. All these facts rolled together have my nerves frazzled and I feel very on edge. I mean, just imagine what has been going through my mind. Has he left me? Have they left me again? Did they all break their promises to me? Or am I just overreacting to my imbedded fears? Well, I won't be wondering much longer, I am just going to visit and find out what the story is for myself!

I was antsy all day long, barely able to focus on any of my classes. I was relieved the minute the end of day bell rang; I dashed out the double doors of the school and made a beeline for my truck. The ride from the school was uneventful until a few feet into the Cullen's driveway when my truck died. You would think after all the time Rose and Emmett spent rebuilding it it would run right. After four failed attempts of turning the key, I decided to walk the rest of the way. I really wish I didn't because I tripped and stumbled my entire way there only to be met with the most horrible sight of Edward with a beautiful, strawberry blond vampire in his arms. He was hugging her tightly when the woman looked up at me and smiled. I froze for a moment before turning on a dime and marching right back the way I came. I guess that answered my questions. It would seem his distraction had found her way here or maybe she was here all along. How could I be so stupid? Did Alice know about this or the rest of the family for that matter? He had to have known I was there, he always knew. I felt like my world was closing in on me and I couldn't breathe.

I don't even remember walking down the driveway, so was surprised when I found myself standing next to my dead truck. After abandoning the truck where it stood lifeless on the side of the road, I started walking to La Push with tears streaming down my face the entire way. It really wasn't something I was planning on doing; it's just my feet were traveling of their own accord since I forget to tell them where else to go. It was almost dark when I reached the cliffs that I had seen so many of the kids in the tribe dive off during my few summers here. Numbly I sat on the edge and watched the water crashing against the rigid rock wall. I felt like the rock wall because I was constantly being slapped in the face. The only thought that ran through my mind was 'he only stayed out of guilt,' it seemed to just keep repeating over and over like a broken vinyl record that was scratched to death, so kept skipping back to the same part.

Honestly, I can't say how long I sat there in the dark and rainy night. I just couldn't seem to get myself to move from that spot. I know at some point I felt myself slipping into an uneasy slumber, but still I didn't leave the grassy spot I had sunk into. I was jarred awake when my body hit the icy cold water, not to mention the pain of hitting said water. I tried to thrash against the current, but quickly found it was a losing battle. No matter how hard I fought against the current, it just kept pulling me under. I really can't say if I was afraid to die because after what I saw in the Cullen's driveway, I was too shocked to think about it. However, nothing prepared me for what I saw in the water, coming directly at me was none other than my second worst nightmare, the one and only redheaded vampire, VICTORIA!

**EPOV**

The last three days has been hell to say the least! The Denali's needed a place to ride out three sunny days that decided to ruin my week. They had apparently been in Seattle taking care of some personal business. Normally I would make myself scarce, but Tanya was dogging my every step. I barely had enough time to leave Bella a message on her answering machine at home explaining why she wouldn't see me for three days. I can only hope she will understand and forgive me for having to keep up with my family obligations. Finally on the last day, Tanya caught me in the driveway when I was going to go for a quick hunt in order to be with Bella tonight; I was more than happy to hug her goodbye to get rid of her so that I could be on my way to see Bella.

"Edward thank you so much for the hospitality, your family is always so kind to us."

"Nonsense you would do the same for us, I hope you have a nice ride home."

"I do hope you know if things don't work out with your human, you can always count on me to be there for you."

"Tanya HER name is Bella and stop thinking like that, I have made it perfectly clear I have no interest in you other than friends, please don't ruin that." It was all I could do not to cringe when she gave me an extra squeeze before she let go.

With a quick wave over my shoulder, I headed past the house and across the backyard disappearing into the tree line. I was finally free to hunt and go see my Bella. I couldn't believe Bella hadn't at least tried to call me it was so unlike her, but I shook it off, it's not as if she didn't have other things to take care of at home and school. Luckily the wolves were covering her watches while we had company. Sam was actually very agreeable when Carlisle had called him. He, of course, had agreed that if anything happened he would call us and visitors or not, we would come running. Bella's safety meant more to us than anything.

I hadn't realized that it had been such a long time since I hunted, about a month. It took nearly three hours before I was sated enough to head to Bella's. I found my stomach was all jittery as I ran towards the one place I wanted to be more than anywhere in the world. Before I had a chance to get anywhere near her house, I was assaulted by Victoria's scent. She had been at Bella's again? Where were the wolves? Something wasn't adding up, so I called Sam.

"Sam, is Bella at home?"

"No Edward, her watch left her off at your driveway. Why, she's not with you?"

"Sam, she was never at my house when the HELL was this?"

"Edward, she was pulling up to your driveway when Paul turned off and came to find me that was at 3:30. She went there straight from school." All I could think, oh dear god, that was exactly when I was saying goodbye to Tanya. That's when it hit me, she saw us hugging. I must have been so distracted with trying to get away from Tanya that I never heard her approach and with the wind was blowing away from me there was no scent.

"Sam, assemble everyone. I'll call Carlisle and gather our side. Consider this a warning; I am on to Victoria's scent, so I may need to cross the border quickly."

"Right…I'll warn the guys to guide you across."

"No, send someone down to the bottom of my driveway and see if they can find out where she might be headed instead. I'll have Alice meet them there."

"Hey Edward - I am sorry we blew this." I almost snapped my phone in half trying to shut it.

At full speed I was flying in the direction of Victoria's scent, while I called Alice. "Alice do you see Bella?"

"No Edward, I was going to call you, she just went black, isn't she at home with you?"

"No, Paul followed her to our house, but she never arrived. I think she might have seen Tanya giving me a hug goodbye."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Why does she always have to yell, it's not like I couldn't hear her if she whispered.

"Yes, very. I was just so happy to see her leave; I didn't think it would hurt."

"Well dear brother, if you screwed this up after everything we did to fix it, I - will - rip - you - to – pieces - myself. Is that crystal clear enough for you?" She may be small, but when she wants to be, she can sound damn ferocious.

"If it can't be fixed, you have my blessing to shred me and burn the pieces." And, I would hold her to it.

"Oh don't think you'll get off that easy. I said nothing about burning the pieces. You'll be put back together so I can shred you over and over again for all eternity." Okay, I was truly afraid; I've never seen Alice in this kind of state.

Victoria's scent did indeed bring me over the boundary where I met an already running Seth at my back. He just started phasing, but he had a peaceful and gentle mind that made me feel relaxed in an odd way. He seemed very at ease within his fur and I had to wonder if that was why his transformation was unique. He was definitely someone I could be friends with easily.

"The pack hasn't found her yet, Jake has gone to meet Alice at the driveway of your house to follow her from there. Don't worry; Jake's the best tracker of our group. We'll find her."

"I hope so; I can't and won't live without her." If I find Bella, I will never be leaving her side again, sun or no sun.

"If that's true, I have to ask, why didn't you answer any of her calls for the last three days?

I was with her on the second night and she had to have called you at least 10 times and I lost count on how many texts." Something clearly wasn't right here.

WHAT!! "How could that be, I was never without my phone. After we find Bella, I'm going to get to the bottom of the problem and whoever did this is going to pay."

**JBPOV**

"Okay, let's go - stay close. I won't be able to talk to you once I phase."

"Just hurry Jacob; please she's my best friend and sister…" Alice took off running, giving me enough room to phase, before I took the lead. She was really upset and I think she was on the verge of crying or becoming hysterical. I'd never seen a vampire, aside from Carlisle, with such compassion and love for humans. They really are an odd bunch of vampires for sure; maybe Bella does belong with Edward; maybe when this is all over both sides can be friends. I don't know what's up or down anymore, I just want her to be alright, I can't even imagine losing her.

Bella's scent was already hours old, but it was still strong enough that I could catch it. It surprised me when the scent was leading to La Push; maybe, just maybe she walked to my place and was with my dad. But Alice's face was saying something completely different, it was full of fear and I knew it was a pipedream. If I had to guess, I would say she was afraid Bella did something stupid. I had to admit that thought had crossed my mind too before, but Sam chastised me for it. My hopes were squashed when an hour later Bella's trail led straight to the cliffs and over. From the grass imprint she left, she didn't jump right away. Her scent was quite strong and the grass was still warm and dry which meant one thing. She hadn't gone over very long ago, if we had been quicker we could have stopped her.

Just then I noticed Alice was standing a good distance away from me and had this strange look on her face, so I quickly phased back to talk and asked: "Alice, are you alright."

"No Jacob, we have to hurry, Victoria has her."

"How do you know?"

"I just had a vision. It seems that if I stand at least 20 feet away from you I'm not blocked from having them. We have to go NOW." I guess this answers my question as to who has the other special gift.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

****

Thanks dazzleglo for writing this with me! I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 storties so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**A/N I am co writing a new story with kpeabody it's called Two Too Shy. In case you haven't figured it out by the title, it's what we thought it would be like if Edward and Bella were too shy for their own good. It's going to take a family intervention for these two to connect! If you want to check it out it's under kpeabody or look it up by name.**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

"Wakie, wakie Bella, you're going to help me make Edward pay for taking my James from me." _What the Hell!_

"No…I am not!" There is no way I would help her!

"Oh…you don't have a choice here. You see I am going to let them hurt themselves. It's quite simple really, when they smell your blood, they won't be able to save you without drinking you dry. Revenge is a dish best served cold and I am definitely cold!" She sneered the end.

"AAAHHHHH!" Her blood red eyes bored into mine as she took two fingers and dug them deep into my skin and headed towards my cleavage dragging them down together until she tore through my bra, leaving a perfect shaped V wound, which I knew if I survived it would always remind me and Edward of what she did to me.

****

Edward's POV

"Alice, are you alright?" I heard Jacob ask as Seth and I arrived at La Push's cliffs.

"No Jacob, we have to hurry, Victoria has her."

"How do you know?"

"I just had a vision. It seems that if I stand at least 20 feet away from you, I'm not blocked from having them. We have to go NOW."

"Where Alice, where did she take her?" I waited for her vision to come.

"I see she's headed to the ranger's station in the field where we met the wolves the other night."

My feet were moving before she even said it to the others. I now knew where I needed to be and hard as they might try, they could never out run me, not even Jacob. With the station in sight, I pushed my legs even harder. The minute her scent hit me I knew it was too strong. I had to hold my breath if I was going to go in there. After I ripped the door off the hinges the first thing I saw was Bella tied to a chair with two long claw marks between her breasts. The shirt she was wearing was still covering the important parts, but it was soaked in her blood. I had to get her out of here before anyone else arrived, especially Jasper, with that much blood in the air he would be hard to control. She was wiggling trying to get free, but her mouth was taped shut. It killed me to tear it off her face.

"Edward just go, Sam can take me to the hospital. She wanted one of you to do her dirty work. She said the guilt of it would tear the family apart and hurt you the most."

"Bella - I am not leaving you, I am fine. Remember, I've experienced your blood and while it tempts me from time to time, it doesn't make me crazy like it once did, but you won't be fine if the others get here so stay still, we need to get out of here, okay?" Before she could blink I had torn through the ropes and scooped her up into my arms.

"Where is…" even as I rushed her to the ER, she was worried about that stupid succubus.

"Bella, I wasn't cheating on you! I gave Tanya a hug goodbye; I never knew you were there because I was so focused on getting away from the crazy bitch so I could hunt and be with you that night. If I had known, I would have introduced her to my girl friend."

"You would have?"

"I would have proudly introduced you to all of them." Even in pain she could manage to smile.

Alice must have called ahead because Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived. I was allowed to carry her straight through to a waiting bed. It only took a glance from Carlisle to determine the same thing I had, she would need at least twenty stitches, but otherwise she would be fine. She would definitely have some scaring, but Carlisle was an excellent plastic surgeon, so it will be minimal and considering where they'll be located, hopefully, no one other than me would be looking down her shirt. She would also be weak for a few days while she recuperated from the blood loss. That was a perfect excuse for me to wait on her hand and foot, which I had every intention of doing. I missed her way too much when Tanya was here; I had a lot of making up to do. I also had to figure out the mystery as to why I never got Bella's messages; hopefully Alice could see something that would help.

****

Alice's POV

I knew the minute I veered off enough I could see Edward had found Bella, but I also knew the smell of the blood would send Jasper over the edge. It would be too much for any of us, but worse for him.

"Jasper stop!"

"What is Alice? Are we too late?"

"No, Edward has her. They're on the way to the hospital, but if you continue, you will lose control; we won't be able to stop you. You need to go home and stay away from the field. For Bella's sake, please do this." I know he just wants to help her, but he can't.

"Okay darlin, for Bella, I'll go home and fill in Esme. Will you call me once you've seen her?"

"You'll be the first person I call, I promise!" He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss before he took off in the other direction.

"Seth, you and Jake go ahead to the station to see if you can track Victoria and meet up with Sam and the others. I'll call you from the hospital to let you know how Bella's doing and we'll work out a plan from there."

We never stopped until we made it to the ER. Of course, we took the long way to get there having to avoid the field entirely. Talk about a busy night in the ER, but it was the guests that outnumbered the patients 4:1.

"Bella, how are you? I was so scared. I was losing my mind when we couldn't find you. You're my sister and I love you." I gingerly sat on her bed as I continued to ramble while Edward sat in the chair next to her holding her hand.

"I'm okay Alice, relax. It was my stupidity really, I knew she was out there and I chose to walk away from my protection. But don't worry; I have Edward, so I'll never do that again." Edward kissed her hand and stroked her arm telling me she would be listening to him on this and it said to her, he would hold her to that promise.

"I'll call Charlie and come up with a sorry excuse as to why you're in the ER."

"Blame it on my truck it broke down just inside your driveway, you can tell him like an idiot I tried to fix myself. Speaking of my truck will Rosalie fix it again? I know she wasn't happy fixing it after I hit the cliff."

"Yes she will. She will complain about doing it, but she will do it anyway. I think deep down she enjoys the challenge, although she'll never admit it."

"Thanks Alice, I'm going to sleep now they aren't keeping me for the night, but I am too tired to stay awake any longer…" her eyes drifted shut before she finished the sentence.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll carry you home if necessary." Edward wouldn't be leaving her side anytime soon.

She was right Charlie bought the excuse about her truck and of course cursed the vehicle to hell. We all knew it was time for the beast to make a graceful exit, but getting Bella to let us replace it was another story. Edward would demand nothing but the best for her and she will undoubtedly refuse. The two of them were truly meant for one another, I don't know who was more stubborn, but she really gave him a run for his money which we all enjoyed watching.

****

Seth's POV

After Jake and I headed over to the Ranger's station, neither one of us was quite prepared for the amount of blood that was all over the place. Victoria really wanted to have one of the Cullen's kill Bella for her. In the short time I've known them, there was one thing I was absolutely sure, not one of them would be able to live with themselves if they killed a human and if that human was Bella, it would destroy the family. That bloodsucker was pure evil and we had to stop her.

"Jake do you smell it?"

"Yeah, she's headed in that direction towards the caves, probably to hide out before returning here to make sure Bella's dead."

"We need to meet up with Sam and the pack to work on a plan. We'll call Jasper too." It'll give him something constructive to do; I saw how disappointed he was when Alice asked him to go home, but he knew she was right.

"Hey Sam, we found the bloodsucker's scent and she's hiding out in the caves. Jasper's going to meet us back at Jake's to work up a plan of attack."

"Okay, we'll see you there." After we all arrived, the plan was quickly decided upon thanks to Jasper's military expertise and our knowledge of the surrounding terrain.

"Alright, everyone go home, eat and get some rest, we'll meet back here at midnight." Sam said.

"Seth, I want to thank you for calling me to join in on the planning. I was going crazy at home not being able to help."

"No problem Jasper, I knew you needed to be in on the planning considering your military expertise. This would have taken a lot longer without you and working together seems to be the key here."

"I'll be back with the family at midnight, but someone is going to have stay behind with Bella. It will probably be Edward. I don't think he's got the strength to leave her side."

"Yeah, the dude has got it bad, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that he imprinted on her."

"Wouldn't he just love being compared to a wolf!" With that, we both broke down into hysterics and then he left.

****

Jasper's POV

As I headed back to the house, I called Alice to fill her in on things and that I would meet everyone back at the house. When I arrived everyone was there, including Bella who was somewhat out of it.

"Okay, everyone, as you know the wolves have tracked Victoria to the caves. We are going to meet up with them at midnight at Jake's house and from there we will surround the cave area and take her out."

"Edward, you are going to stay here with Bella. I know you are the fastest of all of us, but I know you and you're not going to be able to focus out there when Bella's back here. I will not risk anyone's life because you're not going to be able to keep your head in the game and, besides, if Bella wakes up at any point you need to be here for her. She can't think for a single moment that you left her."

"Thanks Jasper, you're right, I would be a liability and I don't want to risk any of my family or friends." I was so glad he was on board and not going to fight me over it.

"Okay are there any questions."

"No, we're all good." Everyone said in unison.

So, at eleven thirty the six of us left for Jake's house. Once there, we paired up in groups and headed out. Once we were all in place, we started to close in on Victoria. She never saw us coming which was quite evident by the horrified look on her face. Little by little we began to close in the circle, surrounding her. Victoria tried to fight and then run, but there were too many of us. Jake was the first to take a piece of her by tearing off her left arm. She stampered backwards straight into Rosalie who was nice enough to take her right arm and beat her with it yelling "And that's for making me fix that stupid truck again!" Rose was certain that it was Victoria who put sugar in Bella's gas tank. But it was Seth who dealt the final blow by biting her head clean off. After I started the fire she went up in smoke in no time.

****

Edward's POV

After Bella fell asleep in the hospital, it wasn't long before Alice received a call from Jasper advising us that the wolves had found Victoria and he had just come from a planning session at Jake's and he would meet us at home.

"Edward, I just spoke with Charlie and he's okay with us taking Bella back to our house for a few days so someone is with her at all times. He can't be because of all the killings."

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate you talking to Charlie. I know I don't say it often enough, but I love you sis."

"Well, I love you too my brother, and she is my best friend so I love her too. I'm going to get Carlisle so we can leave. We'll meet you downstairs by the car."

Bella slept straight through me carrying her to Carlisle's car and the drive home. When I put her on the couch, she woke up a little, but was very groggy and out of it from all the medication they had given her. When she started to snuggle up against me under my arm, I decided to pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. I know this may sound silly, but I felt that with her encircled within my arms, she was protected from everyone and everything. Also, having her breathing on my neck and feeling her heartbeat relaxed me.

When Jasper said, "Edward you are staying here with Bella." I was about to argue, but he continue on to say, "I know you are the fastest of all of us, but I know you and you're not going to be able to focus out there when Bella's back here. I will not risk anyone's life because you're not going to be able to keep your head in the game and, besides, if Bella wakes up at any point you need to be here. She can't think for a single moment that you left her."

"Thanks Jasper, you're right, I would be a liability and I don't want to risk any of my family or friends." He was definitely right; I didn't have the strength to leave Bella's side, not today or any other day.

After everyone left, I thought it would be more comfortable for Bella in my bed. Thank you shopaholic sister for the bed. As I was moving her upstairs, she started to stir.

"Edward, I'm sorry you have to stay here with me and not fight with the family."

"Bella, there is no place I'd rather be either now or ever, so don't be sorry, I'm not."

I placed Bella sitting on the edge of my bed, taking off her socks and shoes, but then I froze, realizing I had no pajama's for her and even if I did I couldn't undress her.

"I'm sorry I don't have any pajamas for you."

"Just get me one of your shirts that will be just fine. Alice might not think its fashionable enough…"

"Okay sit there and don't move, I'll be right back."

"Where did you think I am going? I am lucky I can sit up and even that is questionable."

"Umm…how should we do this?"

"Put it over my head and then I'm going to slide my arms out of my shirt and you can pull it up through your shirt and take it off me."

"That wasn't so hard, so are you comfortable now?"

"No, now the pants."

"Bella, I don't know…."

"Stop worrying, I'll unzip them, help me get my legs on the bed and lay me down, then you can slide them off." Good thing I didn't have to deal with a bra too, since it was shredded. I probably would have fainted.

I started to pull the blanket over Bella when she looked at me and patted the bed next to her and said, "Come lay next to me and hold me in your arms, I'll feel more relaxed." Me too, I think I can handle that; it would be a cake walk after the last five minutes.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something, please don't get angry with me. I'd like to buy you a new car that is reliable, would that by okay?"

"Yeah, that would be fine, but it has to be reason." SHE SAID YES!! Doing the happy dance. I know exactly what car I'm going to buy her.

****

Authors Note: So would you care to guess what car he's going to buy? One hint, it's NOT a Guardian. Please review we cant read your minds as much as we would like to.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 storties so if your interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 11**

**Charlie's POV**

It had been a really tough week with two more hikers being killed and Bella getting hurt. At least there were not anymore hiker attacks after that, so I think whomever or whatever it was has moved out of the area. I also thanked god for Esme and Alice, they were able to take care of Bella while I was working. I really did not want to leave her alone with a killer on the loose. I arrived home to the smell of cooking pot roast. It was nice that we were going to be home and be able to share a meal; it has been way too long.

"Bella, I'm home."

"In the kitchen dad." I stopped to hang my gun on the rack and noticed a car brochure on the table, which I quickly flipped through as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, it smells real good in here. I found this brochure on the table out there, this is some car. I saw one once at a car show in Seattle."

"Yeah, that's the car Edward's going to buy me to replace my now deceased truck. He said it's a very safe and reliable car," my eyes were bugging out of my head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BUYING YOU THIS CAR? What did you have to do for this car, are you sleeping with him? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know!" _I am going to kill that boy._

"I'm not sleeping with Edward. What are you talking about, it's just a car."

"Bella, sweetheart, the Mercedes Maybach is a $400,000 car!!" She clearly had no clue as I saw her face go from shock to anger in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT? They all have cars that look so ordinary, does that one really cost that much?"

"I'm calling Carlisle; his son is not buying my daughter a $400,000 car."

"I'm calling Alice to pick me up; I need to have a word with Edward. I never agreed to that THING."

**Carlisle's POV**

I was having a great day at the hospital, no one had died since we rid the world of Victoria and everything was running smoothly, so much so that I was going to be able to leave early today. I loved being able to surprise my loving wife by coming home early. I just had no idea that was all about to abruptly end and go to hell in a hand basket with one simple phone call.

"Dr. Cullen, Chief Swan's on the phone." I hope Bella's all right.

"Hello Chief, how are you?"

"Not so good Carlisle, I'll get right to the point. Your son, Edward, is planning to buy my daughter a $400,000 Maybach. I will not have it, I will not have people in this town thinking she is some kind of jezebel, having to do god knows what to get him to buy her a car like that, I will not have her embarrassed by all the malicious rumors it will definitely start."

"I assure you Chief; I was not aware that he planned on purchasing a car that costs that much and I will be having a talk with my son as soon as I get home."

"Where is he getting the money for this? What illegal activity is he involved in?" I wonder if that is why they moved here, I am going to have to look into it.

"I assure you Chief, there are no illegal activities, he was left a sizable trust fund when his parents died. You have my word; he won't be buying that car."

"Thanks Carlisle," after I hung up with the Chief, I immediately called Edward.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Don't you 'hey Carlisle' me. I just had a call from Bella's father and he's beside himself that you're planning on buying his daughter the Maybach. Are you out of your mind? You could expose us all if he looks too deeply in our family."

"It's for her protection, it will keep her safe. I'm not discussing this any further." I cannot believe Edward just hung up on me, what is this world coming to, I have never had a problem with him, the others yes, but never him. I guess he is making up for lost time.

"Gina, I have to leave, family emergency," muttering teenagers under my breath.

"I understand I have teenagers of my own. Do not worry about a thing I will handle the office. Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine, thanks." And with that, I headed home to what was surely going to be the fight of the century.

**Bella's POV**

It felt so good to be home and cooking for my dad. I very much enjoyed staying at the Cullen's, but it was nice to be able to do things for myself for a change. Everything was going great until my dad arrived and saw the car brochure on the table. The car did not seem to be anything special, but what do I know about cars. When he told me that the Maybach cost $400,000, I almost fainted I could not breathe. What part about 'reasonable' did Edward not understand? I immediately called Alice to come pick me up since I did not have a car.

"Alice, did you know he was planning on buying me that ridiculous thing?" was the first thing I said when she pulled up.

"Yes and I told him that it was crazy, it was not necessary and that you would be very upset with him. However, you know my brother, when he decides on something; it's next to impossible to change his mind," like a certain someone else I know I thought.

"Yeah, well, we will see about that." We arrived at the house in no time and I headed inside dropping my coat on the bench by the door.

"Hi guys, where's Edward?"

"Upstairs in his room listening to music, I've seen that look on my wife's face, it's the 'he did something stupid again look,' and I'd say my dear brother is in for it." Emmett chuckled.

As I headed upstairs, I started to formulate my plan of action. Since I knew that this was not going to be easy, I would have to use whatever tactics necessary to get him to see reason. If not, he was in for the fight of his life.

**Edward's POV**

I was feeling guilty about hanging up on Carlisle, so I decided when he arrived home I would sit down with him to make him understand, why Bella needed to have that type of car. I am sure once I explain it; he will be okay with it. Just as I was going to put in another CD, I heard and smelled my Bella. What was she doing here? How did she get here? Please, tell me she did not walk here. As I opened my door, there she was standing with a look on her face I had never seen before, but one that I had seen on Rosalie's, crap...what did I do now? I think I am in trouble.

"Bella, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home with Charlie. Please tell me you didn't walk here."

"No I didn't walk here, Alice picked me up. I was at home having a lovely evening making one of Charlie's favorite meals, but then he came home and saw the brochure for th - at, that THING you want to buy me. He almost had a stroke. Are you out of your mind? Explain to me how that constitutes reasonable?"

"Bella it's very safe and reliable, just what you need," didn't she see that?

"It is not reasonable, what are people going to think? Charlie already thinks that I had to do some wild sexual things for you. How would it look if I were driving a car that is more expensive then what the best doctor in town drives? What's the matter, did the Army refuse to sell you a tank?" I was almost afraid he was going to tell me he called about a tank, it would not surprise me.

"Everyone will think I want to keep you safe. Why won't you let me buy you things you deserve?" I thought it best not to tell her I was going to by the version that was armor plated.

"Okay, I see that you're not going to budge on this issue, so let's move onto something else that's a little more pleasant," why was she giving up so easily, something wasn't right.

"Edward, please take off your shirt for me," interesting I wonder where this is going and I can't refuse her when she says 'please.'

"Okay, now 'Please' drop your pants to the floor." As I did it, I was starting to worry that she had somehow snapped, but just then she pulled her shirt off and I was staring like a deer caught in the headlights, as I looked at that glorious hot pink bra that she wore the night of the talent show. I was so entranced that I never noticed her dropping her own pants to the floor. However, when she moved her arms around her back to unhook her bra, I came to life. I ran to her side grabbing her into my arms and said, "Bella what is going on, why are we almost naked?"

"Well, since everyone will think I had to sleep with you to get such an expensive car, I've decided that you need, and I want you to, thoroughly fuck me. You see that way when people look at or whisper about me and wonder what I had to do for you, it won't bother me in the least because it will be true and I can live with that," I could see the tears threatening to spill over beautiful brown lashes. _How could I have been so stupid?_

"Oh…Bella, I'm so sorry, I really didn't think about what people would say. I was so focused on protecting you that I didn't see beyond that and what others would think or how you would be affected. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes and I will still let you buy me car, but there are some conditions," she said as she approached me.

"So…Edward, I was thinking…we're here in your room…alone…," when her molten hands moved to my back I knew something was up.

"Yes, so we are, hmm…," if I was smart I would be afraid, but I remembered how she wanted me to flirt more with her, so instead I just captured her lips with mine and pulled us back towards the bed before dropping us onto it. The look of surprise on her face was priceless. I smirked and just started kissing her senseless, she was too cute for her own good.

**Bella's POV**

Now that I was able to get Edward to back off from buying that thing, I was thinking it was time to have a little fun with him. After all, we were almost naked and this opportunity might not come along again anytime soon. So I had to take full advantage.

"So Edward, I was thinking…we're here in your room…alone…" I trailed off suggestively, quirking an eyebrow at him, as my hands started winding their way to his shirtless back and started running my hands up and down it.

"Yes, so we are, hmm…," he started saying before he locked lips with me and lowered me onto the bed.

Oh my gosh, where has my uptight moralistic vampire gone? Honestly, I did not care one bit; it felt so good having his body pressed up against mine. He started kissing the shell of my ear dragging his lips down to the lobe sucking it into his mouth and then behind my ear and down my neck. My hands went immediately to twine into his hair and as I did that, my bra that was unhooked slid up so my naked breasts were now on his chest.

"Oh god Bella, you feel so good," he gasped as I could feel him getting hard and I was secretly thrilled I could affect him that way. I started shifting myself on top of him and all of a sudden found myself on my back with him hovering over me with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

As he moved his hands up my side while kissing me, I moaned into his mouth "I need you," as I raked my nails up and down his back, grabbing his ass through his navy silk boxers.

"Stop," I knew it was too good to be true and my face showed it. "Don't be upset love, it's just Carlisle is coming and he's very angry with me. I would not want him to break the door down and have you so…exposed. We have to get dressed. By the way what are the conditions?"

"Well, first, the car can't cost any more than 10% of that thing; second, I'd like us to go pick it out together tomorrow; and…" I could handle this, "three, I've decided I've been a bit unreasonable about you buying me things,"

"So…I wouldn't mind you buying me things, but they need to have thought put into them, like my favorite gift, this bracelet from our day in Seattle."

"I have no problem with doing these things."

"Wait, I'm not finished. In exchange for the concessions on the car and gifts, I want you to touch, hold, kiss and do other things with me out in the open as a 'normal' boyfriend would do since you are so hell-bent on me having these human experiences. If you do not know what to do, talk to your brothers, they will help. Can you agree to these?" I could see the twinkle in his eyes; he was so looking forward to number three.

"Yes, I will try my best with all these conditions."

"Excellent, that's all I ask and by the way, I will take care of Carlisle, don't worry about it."

"Oh…no, Carlisle. We have to hurry."

As I jumped up to get dressed, I tripped over my own two feet and my bra went flying across the room. I decided I could live without it and quickly got dressed. Edward on the other hand must have gotten an eye full because he was frozen in place, but I did not have time deal with it, I had to go diffuse the situation with Carlisle, so I ran over giving him a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs.

**Carlisle's POV**

As I pulled up and walked into the house, I had to take a few deep cleansing breaths to rid myself of some of the anger I was feeling. Just as I entered, Bella came walking down the stairs. Why was she here? "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, and Carlisle there is no need to worry about the car anymore. Edward and I had a long talk, and he has been made to see reason, so he will not be buying that thing. He is going to buy me something average and reasonable. Speaking of which, Rose, we are going tomorrow after school to look at cars and I would like to know if you and Emmett would come along. I value your opinion since you are an excellent mechanic. Oh and Jasper, I'm sorry about the emotional rollercoaster this evening."

"We are so there," Emmett boomed and Rose's mouth hung open completely flabbergasted and finally said, "I'd love to go Bella, tomorrow it is."

"I have to go, but Carlisle could you call Charlie and tell him that Edward won't be buying the car, it was just a reaction to me being hurt and he had a temporary moment of insanity since he's so overprotective. Also, I don't know if vampires can go into shock, but if he doesn't come down here soon, someone should check on him," and with that she left.

"What the heck just happened here? I was ready for the fight of the century only to find out it's all been resolved by the least likely person."

"Ahh dad, it was awesome, you should have heard Bella go off, she really handed him his…"

"Enough Emmett," Esme said rushing to my side, putting her arms around me and explained everything. Just then, Edward walked down from upstairs with a goofy smile on his face. Could this day get any weirder? I was about to find out.

**Edwad's POV**

"Dad," yeah I pulled out the 'dad' card.

"I'm sorry about before, hanging up on you and causing all this trouble. I went a little crazy; you know how I get when it concerns Bella."

"It is okay son, I do understand because if it were Esme, I'd be crazy too. I will go call Charlie and smooth things over. Also, thank you for the full fledged fatherhood experience, it's not every dad that I have the distinct pleasure of talking to the irate Chief of Police because of his son's behavior with the Chief's daughter," and with that, we all laughed.

"Dude, I am so stoked about going car shopping with you and Belly tomorrow," Emmett said.

"What are you talking about, you're not going."

"Oh yes, Bella invited Rose and I to go with you guys since my lady here is the expert mechanic of the family," he proudly announced and I groaned inwardly at this news rolling my eyes.

"Alright, if you were invited that's good enough for me, but please behave yourself, no wild stuff."

"You mean like what just happened upstairs a bit ago, hmm?" If I could blush, I would be beet red right now. Dear god, they heard. I was so lost in Bella that I totally forgot they were home.

"Well, since you're not going to let up on me and you know that she's requested I do stuff with her in public. I might need some help with that to beat her at her own game, because this is definitely a game and I don't intend on losing it."

"Ahh dude, you are royally screwed so many ways to Sunday; you lost the minute you agreed to it." _WHAT? I AM NOT! _

"I can see the look of disbelief on your face, Jasper, would you like to help me out here with our naïve little bro."

"Edward, my man, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but Emmett is right. In case you haven't noticed, Bella is a force to be reckoned with, and you my dear brother, were the stupid lamb who was just led to the slaughter, you're toast," Jasper said smugly.

"We will help you out though, after all what are brothers for, if not to help their little bro get a little action," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Okay, I have to go talk to Seth and see if he has found out anything as to why I didn't get Bella's messages on my phone. But when I get back, we'll talk about some of your ideas to help me win the game," Seth was a tech guru, who knew, but I was glad he was on the case, I trusted him to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N as always we need to know how you feel sorry were not Jasper so you'll have to tell us! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

****

Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!

****

Thanks dazzleglo for writing this with me! I am sorry I haven't replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!

I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you're interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Realistic Love

****

Chapter 12

Seth's POV

I have been working nonstop for three days now to trace the individual who screwed with Edward's phone. Since I happened to have some excellent, not so legal equipment, it wasn't too difficult, but the person who did this was no slouch themselves. While I was waiting for the last part of the trace to finish, hoping it would end with the person and not yet another pinging point or dead end, I smelled Edward before he even arrived. "Hey Edward."

"Hi Seth, any good news for me?"

"Not yet, but if you hang for a bit, I should have the answer momentarily. Yes, FINALLY!"

"What, who is it?"

"You're not going to believe this, but this person hacked into both Bella's and your accounts and then started blocking numbers. Hold on to your booties…It was Kate Denali."

"I'm going to kill her, Bella could have been killed!"

"Hey man, if you need any help just let me know, I'm there for you."

"Thanks kid, I've got this one."

"Can you do me a favor and unblock them, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could change our passwords for us and put whatever extra security measures in place that you can think of for me. I really don't want her interfering again."

"Already done," after a quick handshake I was off and running.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it was Kate, they're like family. I guess jealousy knows no bounds and she must have been angry for my lack of interest in her sister, so she tried to break up Bella and me. I need to let the family know, they are not going to be happy about this turn of events. The run home went quicker than usual, probably because I was furious about being betrayed by someone I called family. It would figure, Alice had the entire family waiting for me in the dining room when I arrived.

"I'll assume you have learned who interfered with your phone?"

"Yeah Carlisle, Seth tracked it back to Kate. She apparently blocked both our phone accounts so we couldn't call each other. He has fixed the problem, changed the passwords and added security so she won't be able to do it again."

"So… the question is what do we do about it?" Emmett asked.

"If we call and confront her, she'll just deny it," Jasper deduced.

"Well, we can't ignore it either," Rose was right, we couldn't.

"Could someone else have used her account to access yours?"

"Good question Jasper. I guess if she could have accessed ours, I would imagine that someone could have used her account too."

"So, what are you thinking, Tanya?" Esme asked.

"I guess she could have, but I don't take her as a computer savvy person," Alice could be right, thinking back I had never seen her on nor have any interest in a computer.

"Honestly, I am not sure what to think about it, I never thought any of them would have done it."

In the end, we decided for Esme and Carlisle to take a long weekend trip to Denali and see if anything could be discovered. The hope was that someone would say something about my and Bella's relationship. I headed to my room for a diversion from my frustration. I didn't want to be in a bad mood when I went to see Bella.

Although, I couldn't hide out too long since I needed to speak with Emmett and Jasper on how to handle the game Bella had started. I knew I was going to win, but my mind kept drifting back to earlier this evening and how wonderful it felt having so much of Bella's naked heated skin on mine. When her bra slipped up as her hands twined into my hair it was a blissful feeling having her nipples harden against my chest. That small sensation started me hardening and yearning for more. I think secretly she was thrilled to elicit such a response. When she wiggled and desire took over, I flipped her onto her back and kissed her senseless. I could see the lust in her eyes which I was sure mirrored my own. I thought I was in control until I felt her hands grab my ass, but before I could act on it, I heard Carlisle's car coming and he was blocking my thoughts, that couldn't be good, so I had to stop it. Nevertheless, Bella being Bella, she jumped up to get dressed and tripped which caused her bra to go flying across the room, giving me a good look at her soft perky breasts. Okay, I really have to stop this lining of thinking, it'll send Jasper running after Alice and someone had to help me keep Emmett in check.

"Emmett, Jasper where is everyone?"

"Out hunting, so…let's discuss some things you can do to keep your side of the bargain and I promise nothing too wild," Jasper said pointedly looking at Emmett.

"Alice likes when I slide my hands under her coat grabbing her ass or run my fingers slightly up under the back of her shirt while I'm kissing her. You see if the coat is long enough no one will see you do it. Also, the next time you pull Bella towards you to kiss her, do it by the belt loops of her jeans and run your hands around the edge of her skin at the top of the jeans just dipping the slightly below the waistband," those aren't so bad, kind of easy.

"Ooo, my turn. Take Bella parking up at the point, it has a great view, very private and romantic. Rosalie and I go there all the time, so we're not in everyone else's space here. You can also rub your hands up and down her legs under the desk at school and no one will see. Rose loves that too," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Wow…guys, those are really good ideas and ones I can handle so I won't be breaking the bargain," I smirked smugly.

"Thanks, I'm heading over to Bella's for the evening, see you tomorrow."

Bella's POV

I was looking forward to car shopping this afternoon and finding something suitable that we could both agree on, so in order to stack the deck in my favor, I asked Rose and Emmett to come along. The school day was dragging until about 11:30 am when we were changing classes. Edward pulled me into an embrace sliding his hands up under my coat and up the inside of the back of my shirt. I couldn't believe he was giving me what I wanted, so while we were kissing I decided to bite down and suck on his lower lip which elicited a slight growl. That was totally hot; I have to remember that one.

Finally the end of day bell rang. Edward pulled me against his side and we met Rose and Emmett outside. "So Rose, what dealerships are we going to today?"

"I have done the research and have it narrowed down to three, Audi, Jeep and Volvo. We can start with Jeep, but I'm not sure you want something that big."

"It can't hurt to look." We went to Jeep and Audi, but I didn't see anything I liked. However, when we arrived at the Volvo dealership, I saw it sitting there and knew it was just for me.

"Bella, do you see something you like? Edward said and he looked as excited as I felt.

"Yes, that's it right there and the color is perfect, it's the color of your eyes. How could I not be safe in that when I'll be surrounded by you," I giggled at the thought of him really surrounding me.

"I totally approve of this car Bella; it has an excellent backseat for sex."

"EMMETT," we all said in unison as I started blushing.

"Rose, what do you think of the S80?"

"There's one way to find out, let's take a test drive," Edward waved over the salesman.

I am pretty sure the salesman named Kevin thought we were pulling his leg when all four of us took turns test driving it. In the end, I was ready to jump out of my own skin, I really liked the car and so happy we picked it out together.

"It's perfect Bella; let's go inside so Edward can take care of the paperwork." Rose stated as we went inside. Everything was done in an hour and we were able to drive the car right off the lot.

"Edward, I'm so excited, I can't believe this is mine. Thank you so much, I love it and I love you very much. Come on I want to drive us home. I can't wait to show everyone what my wonderful boyfriend bought me."

"I'm so glad you're happy, it really is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you are my love." I saw now that I was a fool for wanting to select the car for her because going together and experiencing her excitement and joy made my dead heart feel alive.

"I'm going to call Charlie and tell him we are going to stop for dinner on our way home."

"Sounds good, but maybe you shouldn't give him a time that we'll be home, I want to run an errand on the way home."

When I called Charlie he was still at the station which was good because he could grab dinner on his way home. He was pleased with the car choice, but he still thought it was a bad idea to let people know it came from Edward. I didn't say so, but I thought that was disrespectful to Edward. He was really trying and it wouldn't be right if he didn't get the credit for it. In the end, I told him I would think about it, but we were certainly going to have a talk about the car and other things.

Dinner ended up being a chicken caesar salad from a corner sub shop. I was surprised when Edward started giving me directions towards his errand. Even more surprising was the fact that we ended up on deserted road that ended at a cliff face. I got out and looked at the view which was beautiful at twilight. After cuddling on the hood of my new car for

a while it got too chilly to stay outside any longer.

"Are you ready to get back in the car, love?"

"Yes please," I said as I slipped out of his embrace.

Edward's POV

The minute she was back in the car, I leaned in and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Step one of my plan to win the game. However, when she deepened the kiss I was totally caught off guard. How did I not realize she would use my hair to pull herself over to my seat and straddle me? She was always doing the unexpected. I wondered if Jasper was right and I was going to be toast, but then again toast isn't really that bad now is it?

"Bella - maybe - we - should go…" I guess she wanted me to stop talking because she bit down on my lip, causing me to growl lustfully.

She started grinding her clothes covered core against the one part of my body that was quickly growing in need for her. I grab onto her hips, but instead of stilling them she sped them up. She kissed her way until she reached the spot below my ear and bit down. I don't know who was panting harder me or her.

"God Bella, you really need to stop before I won't be able to stop," I said with very little conviction and I found my hands traveling of their own accord up under her shirt towards her breasts. After seeing and feeling them other night on my chest, I needed more.

"Don't you like how it feels, I know one part of you doesn't really want me to stop." she's one to talk; I can smell her arousal permeating the air.

"Um…yes, I love how it feels…but, oh Bella…" I was so close to bursting I could barely talk right, but my hand had no problem unhooking her bra and both of them sliding around to her supple breasts.

"Edward, I um…I am…so…" she breathed into my ear and dragged her tongue along it.

"Bella, I can't stop, I don't want to stop," I moaned out as I started thrusting my hips against her.

"Then don't," she groaned as her hips picked up speed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted as I was ready to lose it.

"Edward, please…I need to, now!"

"Together love, I want to do it for the first time together, please I can't wait anymore."

With three more grinds and bucks we both growled out each other's names in pleasure. She was humming happily when she collapsed onto my chest and while we were basking in the euphoric aftermath, all of a sudden someone tapped on the window causing us both to jump. I rolled the window down to find Deputy Mark standing there with a flash light aimed at our faces. This wasn't good.

"Bella, I am pretty sure Charlie would have a problem seeing you here, don't you?" _Heck, I have a problem with seeing it. How in the world could I even tell the Chief that I found his daughter up here at the point, he would go nuts, probably want to shoot her boyfriend. It's probably better to give them a stern warning and keep my mouth shut. _He thought.

"It was my fault sir, I wanted to show her the view and we got a little carried away, but we're leaving now," _oh god, I can't believe I didn't hear him coming._

"Good idea and Bella straight home."

"Is he going to say anything to Charlie?"

"No, he's actually too freaked out because you're the Chief's daughter and he's afraid Charlie might shoot me."

"Good," definitely, because I don't think Carlisle could handle a second call in a week from Bella's dad, he'd kill me.

"Bella that was so…remarkable, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Only if you count this being the best day of my life as hurting me, than I would say yes, it was terribly painful," she giggled and I chuckled with her.

"Let's go my love, I need to hunt and Charlie's going to wonder where you are, I don't want him hunting me down."

Bella's POV

After dropping Edward at the end of his driveway for his hunt and waiting for him to be out of range I called Emmett and Jasper who were easily swayed into helping me with my plan. When I arrived home, Charlie came immediately out the front door and whistled when I pulled up. Like all fathers he walked around and kicked the tires. He was very happy with the choice I had made, well 'we' made. Of course, he still wanted me to keep it a secret, but I refused to shame Edward's gift with dishonesty.

"Dad, you know Edward is really trying. I wish you would try a little too and maybe meet him halfway, for me. PLEASE."

"Okay Bells, you don't have to use the 'please' word on me. I will try, it's just you know it's hard for me to forgive him for hurting my little girl."

"I know dad, but I love him with all my heart."

"Alright, then I think it's time I get to know 'Edward' better and see what my little girl sees in him that's so special. I'm going to ask him to go fishing next weekend with me and Billy since him and his family are always camping I'm sure he knows how and it will be a perfect. Why don't you ask him to come by to have dinner with us one night this week so I can start getting to know him and invite him on the fishing trip?"

"Yes, dad it will be perfect, thanks. I love you," I'm not sure if the word 'perfect' is quite the word I should use.

****

****

A/N as always we need to know how you feel sorry were not Jasper so you'll have to tell us! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

Co-written with Dazzleglo and thankfully beta'd by the same! Sorry it went out raw but she needs a vacation too!

Realistic Love

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Thankfully, when Alice and I hatched this seduce Edward game, we had enough foresight to shop for it. After I managed to straddle Edward in the front seat, he had no place left to go but up. Now, that he has had a small taste of what it feels like, he will definitely want more and I plan to capitalize on it. Charlie came out the front door and whistled when I pulled up. Like all fathers, he walked around and kicked the tires. He was very happy with the choice I had made. Of course, he still wanted me to keep it a secret, but I refused to shame Edward's gift with dishonesty. Luck was on my side; Charlie had a busy day at the station so he turned in early while I went to shower.

I was practically giddy when Alice called and filled me in on what he was doing while I was home. She had to tell me how to put on the stringy thing we bought at the lingerie store last week. I will never forget the look on Alice and Rose's faces when I asked them to go with me to buy it. I had never seen Alice speechless before, I really wish I had a camera for that one. Rose just stuttered at me as if she swallowed her tongue or something. Who would have thought a little ole human like me could leave both of them flabbergasted.

When I called in reinforcements for my newest scheme I was flabbergasted that they knew about our game. How did they know about the game? Sneaky all knowing vampire, he'll get his, so I decided to tell Emmett and Jasper Just enough to bring them fully over to the dark side, not that it was going to be a long trip.

****

Emmett's POV

Car shopping was fun with Bella, heck who was I kidding, doing anything with Bella was fun because I always knew I could make her blush and piss Edward the hell off. Everyone was out hunting except Jasper and me, so I decided to pull out guitar hero while I had a chance. As we were totally rocking out, my phone began to ring, maybe it's Rose and she was coming home early. I was shocked to find Bella on the other end of the line. "Hey Bella," we said.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper, I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor."

"You know anything for our little sis, what do you need."

"After Edward changes and leaves, I need you to take his shirt for me that he just wore before Alice donates it. If you can drop it in my bedroom after we leave for school tomorrow that would be great. Also, I was wondering if you guys have any pajamas over there that I could borrow."

"No problem, I'll grab his shirt," I said.

"Yeah, we have a ton of pajamas. I don't know why Alice keeps buying them for us since we don't sleep, weird huh." Jasper said.

"Good, bring some of those too and don't let Edward catch you guys thinking about this."

"Hey Bella, so did you get to use the backseat yet? How's the game going?"

"Now don't embarrass me about this, but feel free to do it to a certain someone else. We did a nice job on fogging up the windows at the point. We also didn't even make it into the backseat, it happened right in the front passenger seat which is quite spacious I might add. He is close to breaking, but I need to ramp it up. Oh and you will love this, Deputy Mark caught us afterwards, but he was too freaked out because I was the Chief's daughter. Edward was so distracted that he never heard him or his thoughts as he approached the car."

"WOW, so, how is our good friend Deputy Mark? He's caught Alice and me a time or two or three up there in the backseat with not much more than a blanket covering us." _Oh, I so have to grill Alice for details._

"We're so proud of you and totally on your team; we know you'll be able to make Edward crack because ever since that night that you got him to change his mind about the car, which I must say, was very creative, he hasn't been the same."

"Incidentally, Bella, we figured out that he has done most of what we suggested to him except one thing that we think he's avoiding. He hasn't slid his hands under your coat to grab your ass while kissing you, so tomorrow make sure to wear a long coat and remember that a vampire's touch is very sensitive and we can feel so much more. Also, every time I do that to Alice, her hands slide right into the back pockets of my jeans."

"Why Jasper, you're positively devilish. Thanks, you guys are the best brother's ever and I'm glad you're on my side."

"We love you very much and have always been on your side. As if we'd be on anyone else's, we're highly insulted," I laughed.

****

Alice's POV

"Hey guys, so…what did I miss?"

"Bella called, she needs a few items for tomorrow night's assault on Edward," he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to giggle; he could really be such a child sometimes.

"So…she told you everything?"

"Yeah, we are so in!"

"That boy is not gonna see what hit him," Jazz chuckled.

Even though they said she told him everything, I know they were missing the key element to the game we were playing. I knew this because Bella and I were the only two who knew just how far this game was going to go.

"Oh…hey guys, I am not going to school tomorrow, I have an errand to run," I smiled sweetly trying not to give too much away.

Of course, Jasper raised an eyebrow questioningly, but did not say anything about it. I was walking a tightrope between Edward and Bella, making sure they both got just what they needed to think they were winning. The way I saw it, it was a win-win for all involved. I did feel bad for Edward after his failed attempt to keep Bella safe, he was still on the outs a little with everyone else, but when I was done with the two them, they were not going to know what hit either one of them. I should have warned Bella what would happen once she seduced Edward, but I didn't. What can I say I love to surprise people and these two were making it too easy.

****

Edward's POV

I hated that she had to drop before she went home. That always meant hours of waiting before I could go back in through her window. Normally, I could find something to do with myself, but after tonight's activities, all I can think about was how good she felt when she was rubbing against me. Even fully clothed all I feel was her inferno burning straight through both our clothes. Her scent was only made better by her arousal. If I was addicted before, now I was a strung out junkie desperate for my next fix. I spent my hours alone locked in my room replaying the event in my mind. The look on her face as we reached our first ever orgasms together, were nothing short of a spiritually uplifting. I knew at that moment when she screamed my name, I wanted to make her to do that every night of forever. The problem was my mind was fighting to keep my virtue intact. However, how could I do that and please us both every night?

That is when things started to click together. The closest thing I could find to a carnival at this time of the year would be in Las Vegas. Just maybe, we could have our cake and eat it too, of course that would only be if she was willing. When I heard the knock on my door, I knew who it was; problem was I did not want the rest of the family hearing about what she saw. When I opened the door, she walked through my room and hopped out my window. She had seen my decision to talk to her away from the house. I followed her silently as she sprinted deep into the woods behind the house. She stopped short and pivoted around so she was staring me down, she was one hurt little pixie.

"Were you at least going to tell me about it? Or, were you going to _try _and keep it a secret from me too?"

"Of course, I was going to tell you about it. If I can get her to agree to it."

"After tonight, I see her saying yes on all accounts," she giggled excitedly.

"Alice, you cannot tell a soul including Jasper and Bella. It has to look like a couple's weekend away. Bella started this game I am going to win even if I have to play dirty."

"I am so in! You know their taking bets on who will win and right now, Bella's got better odds. I'll call Charlie tomorrow and tell him Bella and I are using the airline tickets from Esme for a girls long weekend over the Thanksgiving break, while you and Jasper are headed to Boston to check out Dartmouth for next year. I'll have to make a trip to Seattle for necessary stuff we will need to pull it off."

"Alice, have I told you, you are my favorite sister lately?"

"No…not lately but it's nice to hear it, again."

"Okay, so I am going to Bella's and ask to her go to Vegas with us. I'll see you in the morning."

I took off running as if the devil himself was hot on my tail. I heard Charlie snoring long before I shot up through her window. I froze the minute I clear the sill. There stood Bella the sexiest piece of lingerie I had ever seen. Damn, Bella uses more dental floss than the amount of fabric used to make it. How could she wear that and still look at me with those innocent eyes.

"Do you like it?" She twirled around ensuring I saw or should I say what I did not see it covering.

"You're playing with fire, my dear," she giggled and crept onto the bed trying to look seductive. It was working. I was ready, willing and able, but I had a plan.

"Am I now, I don't seem to have any matches. Would you like to search me?" Every inch of my body was screaming, YES!

"Isabella, you will be the death of me, you know that?"

"And here I thought you were already dead…" she purred at me.

I was shaking from the sheer force of refusing to give her what she was begging from me. I would win her game, one way or another. The problem was I wanted it as bad as she did. When I walked up to the bed, she crawled up to meet me. I wanted to touch her everywhere all at once. When she started to run her hands over my shirt, I wanted to melt under her hot hands. I even let her unbutton my shirt and helped her slip it off. A small growled slipped through my lips when she stared kissing my bare chest. Her hot breath on my nipples had them hardened before she could blink.

"Bella, I won't sleep with you right now, I can't lose control with you," I whispered into her hair and felt her nipples pebble against my stomach.

"Who said anything about sleeping…" the sight of her licking her lips was my undoing.

"What were you thinking of doing then?" I panted out.

"Well…I don't know if you could handle, me telling you that," she softly whispered as she started lowering her hands towards the waistband of my jeans.

Before she knew what hit her, I had her on her back and was hovering over her. Not that she minded from her giggle, I would say she was enjoying my actions. With one pull of the string with my teeth, her top slipped wide open giving me one long look at her magnificent breast. This was the first time I could actually take a nice long look and they were definitely magnificent. When I gazed into her eyes, you could plainly see they were hazed over by lust. When she bit her lip, I knew what wanted me to do. I pulled her into me quickly for a passionate kiss on her perfect lips before peppering her neck and collarbone. I kissed every inch of her from her neck to her belly button with two exceptions, the beautiful mounds right in the middle.

Yes, I was teasing her; the smell of her arousal was intoxicating. Every time she arched her back in an attempt to get me closer, I would inch away. The taste of her skin against my tongue had my senses on overload; my tongue was actually tingling every time I ran it across her skin. I knew I was slightly pushing my boundaries I had set, but at the moment found I could care less.

Finally, she growled in frustration and she thrust her breast against my lips. I could not deny her what she desperately wanted any longer. She moaned the moment I wrapped my lips around her right nipple and gingerly suckled it. It was all I could do not to bite down on it when she reached between us and pinched my nipples with her tiny fingers. I groaned against her breast, but never left her breast, instead I started licking it in small circles. There was no better feeling my tongue had ever experienced than lapping the pebbled surface. When the teasing became too much for her, she entwined her hands into my hair hoping to relieve some of the built up pressure, but still I refused to satisfy her. She snarled when I released her and started kissing up to her neck again.

"Go away with me over Thanksgiving and I will give you a small taste of what awaits you there," I smirked against her neck knowing she would cave.

"Yes, anything, please…"

"I love you Bella," I whispered as I trailed my fingers down to her lace panties.

"I love you too Edward," she moan too loudly.

With just a few swipes, she had her back arched as she panted my name. Now with her hands free to roam she ventured south of my belly button for the first time with her hand. She gasped when she fully rubbed it once over my jeans. I could not resist slightly thrusting against her palm. Finally, I captured her lips in an attempt to silence us both. The feel of her wet panties was giving me a sense of pride; I was causing her to do that. Of course, my brain was screaming to be good, but my body was screaming to please us both quickly. The faster I stroked her through the poor excuse for fabric the faster she palmed me. Before I knew it, my eyes were scrunched shut as the feeling in my stomach started to spread.

For someone who did not need to breathe, I sure was panting hard as I chanted her name. She bucked against my hand frantically searching for her release as did I. Every muscle in her body tensed all at once and I knew I had succeeded with three more strokes she had me joining her. Together we rode out our releases. She was so beautiful flush and sighing as she slowly calmed her breathing. I kissed her one last time as she sighed and drifted off to sleep.

****

A/N Oh, I get the feeling Bella has opened Pandora's box, what do you think?

********


	14. Chapter 14

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

Co-written with Dazzleglo this chapter has been beta'd now that dazzle had her well earned vacation!

****

I am looking for someone who likes to translate - French and/or Spanish I have 7 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Realistic Love

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

When we arrived at school the next day, Jasper and Emmett gave me the thumbs up indicating everything was at my house for this evening's plan. However, we had some fun planned for during the day. Half way through, when I met Edward at our lockers after the only class we did not have together, he grabbed me into a sweet turn heated kiss. When he slid his tongue along my lip, I gasped from being caught off guard. My hands instantly twined tightly into his hair, which caused him to slide his hands under my coat and grab my ass. His eyes went wide, I knew he felt it.

"Bella?"

"Yes, my love." I started to move my hands around to the back of his jeans slipping them into his pockets wiggling them and pulling him towards me.

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing, I am going commando today," I breathed into his ear.

"You are going to be the death of me," he purred pulling me into another heated kiss as his hands slid back down to my bottom and I felt something that was not so dead start coming back to life, before the bell rang and we headed to our next class. All through the rest of the day, his hands kept finding their way back to me either on my legs under the desk or coat. Part one complete, thank you Jasper!

****

Edward's POV

When I slipped my hands down to her ass, I could not believe she was wearing NOTHING; it took all my strength not to take her right then and there. Although, for the remainder of the day I could not keep my hands off her and my mind kept wandering back to the night she stood in my room in nothing but her bra and panties, which caused me to think about how she would look without them. I needed to go hunting before tonight, all this sexual lusting is worse than bloodlust.

"Bella sweetheart, I'm going to drive you home this afternoon and then I need to go out for a quick hunt before I come back this evening, okay."

"Not a problem, it will give me time to make a nice dinner for Charlie," and get part two ready I thought.

I headed off to hunt and was back at Bella's in no time. I heard Charlie snoring, so I jumped through the window expecting her to greet me, but instead found a note with something folded up on the bed. The note read:

__

My love,

The item you see before you is something I dreamed about seeing you wear. So, while you are waiting for my return, please put it on for me, but only it, nothing else.

Your love, Bella

I quickly unfolded the emerald green silk fabric to see what it was that she dreamed about. I was totally taken back and surprised, but hurriedly stripped off my clothes and donned the item. I could not wait to see where this was leading.

"Bella, so this is what you dream about?" What the heck is she wearing; oh 'fuck me,' literally!

****

Bella's POV

I made Charlie dinner and afterwards, luck was on my side; he had a busy day at the station so he turned in early. I went to shower and get ready for part two of our plan.

I put on Edward's shirt and these beautiful emerald green silk panties with black lace trim. I also had a fabulous pair of five inch black patent leather stiletto's which I hoped I wouldn't kill myself in, but knew I needed them for the full effect. I made sure the shirt was unbutton all the way down past where my bra should have been, but not too much and enough at the bottom so he could get a peek at the green as I moved. Once I heard the sharp intake of breath come from my room, I knew, 'show time.' I put on the 'CMFM' shoes right before I opened the door and strode in to find my Greek God standing there in emerald green silk pajama pants, damn he looked hot. I think he needs to wear them every night.

"Bella, so this is what you dream about?" From the way he was ogling me he liked the outfit.

"Oh, more than you know." I purred seductively as I moved forward and started running my hands across his chiseled chest and then placing hot open-mouthed kisses on it, which caused him to growl and wrap his arms around me pulling me into a lust-filled kiss.

"I don't think my shirt has ever looked as good as it does right now," he purred as his hands slide down to the edge of the shirt and up underneath to my hips lifting me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him.

"And, you my love look incredibly sexy and you should wear those every night." I started kissing up his neck before moving up and nibbling on his ear. Before I knew it, I was flat on my back on the bed with him hovering over me. I quickly took advantage of my position and started running my hands up and down his back and just when he thought he was in control, I slid my hands into the back of the pajamas feeling and grabbing his glorious bottom end.

"OH GOD BELLA!" He groaned before he flipped me over so I was on top.

Before he had a chance to react, I slipped my hand straight down the front of his pants grabbing onto his erection and holding on for dear life, "God Bella…that feels…so good," he panted into my ear spurring me on.

It was my turned to be surprised when he slid his hands under the shirt and into my panties at the back at first caressingly arousing, but quickly he slid them to the front. The feeling of his cold fingers brushing against my soft hidden curls nearly sent me over the edge. Together we started caressing each other in harmony,

"Oh…Bella, please...I need to feel inside you," I started bucking my hips against his hand in anticipation.

"Ah…oh…please," I moaned.

When he slipped one finger into me I thought I would lose it then, but I was not willing to go down without him so I picked up the pace and squeezed harder with each stroke.

"Oh…Edward, cum with me," I continued to stroke his rock hard member as his hand slid up the shirt tweaking my nipple lightly.

"Bella – Bella – Bella, oh, love…I'm going to...I can't stop!"

"Yes, cum with me," with a few more passes along him, I felt him twitch in my hand as he started exploding, which brought on my orgasm.

As we laid there in our post-coital bliss, kissing and snuggling, I thought now was the time to spring the dinner invite on him.

"Bella my love, that was so wonderful, I want to do that and more every night."

"So do I," I start kissing and licking behind his ear, when I heard a slight growl I knew he was officially distracted, so I purred into his ear, "Come to dinner tomorrow night."

"I would love to."

Thankfully when Alice and I hatched this seduce Edward game on the ride home that night after the 'car discussion,' we had enough foresight to shop for it. I'll never forget the look on Alice and Rose's faces when I bought those shoes. I think he is ready to relent, but just to push him to the point of no return, I used Jasper's idea that day at school and mine that night. When I stood there that night in his shirt and those shoes, I knew I had him in a position where he will definitely want more and I fully planned to keep moving forward.

****

Edward's POV

I was still reeling from what happened tonight. I could not believe that was her dream, to have me in pajamas, she always amazed me. After I put on those silk pants, oh lord the way they felt on my body with her pressed against them, although nothing compared to the way she felt pressed on it without any barriers.

When she walked in the door, I was fully expecting her to be wearing some more skimpy lingerie. I was so shocked that she was wearing my shirt that I wore yesterday and those shoes, that I knew she must have heard me growl. How did she manage to move in those shoes? You could impale someone on those heels; yeah, I could live with being impaled by those. Are those what I think they are, 'Catch Me, Fuck Me' shoes? How did she get my shirt? Did I really care? She looked damn hot. The woman could wear a potato sack and be breathtaking. As she walked across the room closing the gap between us, I caught glimpses of her emerald green silk panties and had to ask.

"Bella, so this is what you dream about?" and as she bit on her lip and said, "Oh, more than you know," I thought, oh 'fuck me' Emmett was right, I was royally screwed. I needed a better plan and accomplice if I was going to win, but that had to wait, I was going to enjoy tonight and boy did I.

As I walked in the door the next morning, Emmett and Jasper cornered me asking, "Hey Edward, you want to go hunting with us tonight."

"Yeah, I'd love to go, but I can't because I agreed to have dinner at the Swan's tonight," well…that is certainly going to be interesting.

"Dude, YOU'RE having dinner? Are you going to actually eat? Maybe she will make mountain lion. You have so gotta eat, just hope she makes some bloody steaks, they aren't so bad. The night we ate at the diner that was the only thing that did not need to be expelled, oh and the cake too. Can't figure the cake out, but it was good."

"Emmett are you nuts, I'm not eating. I have to figure out how to hide the food that is all.

Bella will know that too, maybe she has a plan, "How did I get roped into dinner? Yeah, I started grinning like the Cheshire cat when I thought about what we were doing, small price to pay.

"Edward my man, this is my advice to you, if it comes to the point where you have to eat, so be it, suck it up. It probably won't, but don't disappoint my sister or make Charlie suspicious," Jasper said. He is probably still mad that Emmett made him eat.

"I know guys; I'll do whatever it takes."

****

A/N As always we need to know how you feel, sorry were not Jasper so you will have to tell us! Please review!

Up Next, Dinner at the Swan's!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate - French and/or Spanish I have 7 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Edward left to get dressed, I called Emmett and Jasper and explained what I needed for tonight's dinner. I couldn't believe how eager they were to help me out. Well they were always eager, but this time Emmett was actually screaming at Jasper so loud that I had to move the phone away from my ear and imagined how bad it must have hurt Jasper's ears, "I'm so psyched. I can't believe Bella thought of this, it's going to be totally awesome."

"Hey Bella, can we come to dinner too?"

"No Emmett, my dad is specifically trying to make an effort to get to know Edward and things are going to be uncomfortable enough without you guys being there."

"Oh, okay," geez he sounded sad and I instantly felt guilty.

"I tell you what, next time I will invite you guys because I'm sure my dad will want to get to know Edward's brothers as well and I'll make you mountain lion too, okay?" What am I getting myself into?

"Great, but maybe we could have grizzly bear instead? Jasper loves antelope; we could always have that, would next week be good?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's see how tonight goes first. I'll see you guys this afternoon."

I was so excited about tonight's dinner that I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to shower and dress. Since I had so much time on my hands I thought it would be a good idea to make sure I had everything for dinner. Just as I finished my list, I heard Edward's car pull up and before I could blink he was at the door.

**Edward's POV**

The entire drive over to Bella's I was trying to decide the best way to bring up tonight's dinner and me not eating. I didn't want to insult Bella's cooking because it would be seen that way or the Chief to suspect anything. I couldn't believe for the first time in my life I was at a total loss, so decided to fly by the seat of my pants hoping for the best. My family would have a field day if they knew I was going without a plan. I pulled up to Bella's flying to the front door and knocked. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again.

"Hello, my love," the smile that broke out on her face made my heart swell and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Hello yourself, I missed you."

"And I missed you as well," it was only a little over an hour and I missed her too. I started peppering her jaw with little kisses working my way to her lips. How I loved her warm soft pink lips as they wrapped around mine. Yes, mine, they were for me. I finally pulled away.

"Love I think we should leave, we don't want to be late," like I really cared about being late, but if we didn't leave now, I was going to drag her up to bed and spend the day there.

"How about we ditch today?"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to anger Charlie, he's just starting to come around and tolerate me."

"Okay, let's go. I don't want Charlie mad at you for corrupting his daughter, he might shoot you" she grumbled and pouted. She was too cute when she pouted, so I was forced to plant another hot kiss on those pouting lips.

As we drove, I couldn't help but think about Charlie shooting me, it made me chuckle. Finally, I was relieved when Bella brought up tonight's dinner.

**Bella's POV**

I really didn't want to leave the house, I wanted Edward to drag me upstairs and spend the day in bed wrapped in his arms. After we drove for a bit I thought I should probably bring up tonight's dinner since he's probably nervous about it. Edward nervous, I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so amusing love?"

"I was thinking of tonight's dinner and thought you might be concerned with eating."

"Yes, I am a bit worried about that, but if I have to eat I will. I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do and that includes eating."

"Well that's very noble of you, but I have a plan."

"So tell me about the plan and what's on the menu."

"We will have a tablecloth on the table since this is a special occasion and using cloth napkins as well. I have taken one of the napkins and duct taped a zip locked bag underneath it so you can put the food in there."

"That's very ingenious, my love, it will work perfectly."

"I've decided to make mountain lion for dinner," yeah the look on his face was priceless.

"Seriously?"

"No, of course not, just kidding, where would I get mountain lion. We're having steaks and I'll cook yours as rare as possible so it's bloody. I figured this way if you have to eat some it won't be so bad. Emmett seemed to be sort of okay with it."

"Yes, well you know Emmett, he's always up for trying new things out," and with that we both started laughing.

The school day seemed to drag on, but I was finding that ever since the night with the lingerie and the other with his shirt, he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off me. I'm not complaining, quite the contrary, I finally feel like every other couple in this school and I was enjoying it. Finally, the day ended and Edward brought me to the market and dropped me at home so I could get dinner started.

"Edward, you need to go home so I can get things ready. Be back at 6 o'clock," now I just hoped Emmett and Jasper were going to be get what I needed.

"Alright sweetheart, see you at 6 o'clock and I'll be counting the seconds," he said as I swept my lips across his.

**Charlie's POV**

All day I was anxious about tonight's dinner with Edward. I really despised the boy for what he's done, but I could see the look on my daughter's face every time he called, texted or saw him and decided that I needed to make this work. I would put my feelings aside and focus on getting to know him better and maybe I'll be able to see some of what she sees in him. He couldn't be all that bad, right? I arrived home early so I could clean up and be presentable for dinner since this meant the world to Bella and I would do everything in my power for the evening to be successful. The smell coming from the kitchen was heavenly, Bella was an excellent cook.

"Hi honey, how are you? It smells wonderful in here."

"Thanks, I'm doing great. You're home early."

"Well I thought I should properly clean up for dinner since we're having a guest. Speaking of which, I noticed you have a tablecloth on?"

"Yup, I decided this was a special occasion and merited it."

I went upstairs, showered, put on some clean clothes and even decided on a dress shirt this evening since I knew it would make Bella happy. As I walked down the stairs I heard the knock on the door, it was exactly 6 o'clock. At least Edward was prompt, I'll give him that.

"I'll get it honey," be nice, be nice, I don't need Bella using the 'Please' word on me.

"Edward, come on in," I extended my hand to shake his, geez his hand was cold.

"Good evening Chief. It's quite cold this evening, guess winter's already starting."

"Please…call me Charlie."

"Of course, I brought this for you Charlie," just then Bella walked into the foyer and both their faces lit up. I could see it was the same way I used look at Renee. I could see how much Edward wanted to run to her, but he was holding back probably in fear of me. Well at least he had some sense of self preservation.

"Ahh, my favorite, vitamin R," wonder if he bought this himself, hmm, have to quiz him later.

"Bella, I'm going to put the beer in the fridge that Edward was kind enough to bring and in the meantime, why don't you give your boyfriend over there a kiss hello before he explodes."

**Edward's POV**

I arrived at the Swan's promptly at 6 o'clock, took a deep unneeded breath and knocked on the door. I could hear the Chief's thoughts, "_Be nice, be nice, I don't need Bella using the 'Please' word on me."_

Interesting, I wasn't the only one under the 'Bella Please' spell. Esme insisted I bring something with me because it was not polite to go to someone's house for dinner and not bring something. I told her what the Chief drank and she went and bought it for me. I also decided I should bring Bella something too, she told me it was okay to give her gifts, so no time like the present to test that out.

The tension in the foyer was so thick you could have cut it with a knife, so I was quite relieved when Bella walked in and I couldn't help but smile. I handed Charlie his beer and when I heard his thoughts, knew I was going to be under the microscope all night long, but the smile on my love's face made everything worthwhile.

"And for the lovely hostess of this dinner, I brought you this."

"Edward, you didn't have to bring me anything, but I love that you did, what is it?"

"Open it and find out." I could hear her heart speed up with excitement.

"Oh my, you recorded some of your piano music for me. This is….this is …" wow, she was at a loss for words over a simple inexpensive gift that came from my heart and I couldn't help but smile. I was learning.

When Charlie said, "Bella, I'm going to put the beer in the fridge that Edward was kind enough to bring and in the meantime, why don't you give your boyfriend over there a kiss hello before he explodes," yeah, I was ready to explode when Bella ran throwing herself right into my waiting arms and I gave her a short passionate kiss.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie was really trying and I was thrilled. He even told me to give Edward a kiss and openly acknowledged he was my boyfriend. The cd of his music was a spectacular hostess gift, I couldn't wait to listen to it, but now it was dinner time.

"Okay, everyone it's time for dinner, so let's go into the dining room," I brought everything in laying it out on the table and placing the steaks on the plates.

"Bella this is really delicious, you are an excellent cook."

"Thanks Dad."

"What's this drink we have here, I don't believe I've ever seen something like this before?"

"Oh, it's a special old family recipe that Esme shared with me."

"Well that was very nice of her. Then I'm sure Edward's going to enjoy it very much."

"Edward, please taste it and let me know if it tastes like Esme's."

Watching Edward start to lift the glass to his lips with the sheer horror on his face was a look I would not soon forget. However, once it hit his lips and he took a sip, his eyes went wide and he almost choked. He quickly took another sip practically draining the glass.

"Bella, this is delicious … better … absolutely just like Esme's, is there more."

"Yes, I think this tastes great, interesting flavor," Charlie said.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, please taste it and let me know if it tastes like Esme's," WHAT, is she serious, does she realize how bad it is to expel liquids, it's worse than whole food. Ugg, I guess I have no choice.

I almost choked when I realized what was in my glass. I downed the entire glass in two swigs.

"Bella, this is delicious … better … absolutely just like Esme's, is there more," where in the world did she get mountain lion blood! And how come I couldn't smell it?

I'm not sure what Charlie and Bella were drinking, but I was sure it wasn't the same as mine. God, that woman of mine never ceased to amaze me. Dinner progressed with Bella filing my glass several times and I only had to eat a little of the steak. I was shocked to find that Emmett was right, it wasn't so bad. Emmett being right so much was starting to scare me. Charlie started to turn the conversation to camping.

"Edward, I understand you and your family camp quite often."

"Yes, any time Carlisle can get away from the hospital, he takes all of us. It's a good time for the family to bond with one another and just relax. Maybe one time Bella could come with us."

"I think that would be nice, although I'm not sure Bella's the outdoor type, but if she wants to go and I know your mom and dad will be there, I'd be okay with that. I also know that you and your brothers would protect her while in the wilderness, so I won't have to worry about her getting hurt. Do you hunt and fish when camping?" _"Good luck with Bella and camping,"_ he thought and then his thoughts drifted to a fishing trip with Bella when she was about 8 years old and how the boat ended up tipping over after he pulled a fish in on his line and she freaked out.

"Yes, we definitely hunt and fish," Bella then giggled which cause me to laugh too.

"Well then, I'd like to invite you one Saturday maybe to go fishing with Billy and me so we can get to know one another better," just then I felt Bella kick me under the table and give me a look. I'm not sure what that was all about, but did she think I was going to turn Charlie down. I considered it for a moment, but knew for him to ask me to go fishing was a huge deal. He wouldn't invite just anyone because he likes the solitude of the sport.

"I think I would enjoy that very much."

I helped Bella bring the dishes into the kitchen and quickly disposed of the food in the bag. She started washing the dishes and I couldn't contain myself any longer coming up behind her sliding my hands down her arms into the soapy water and placing small opened mouth kisses up her neck to her ear telling her, "My dear that was the most wonderful dinner, you cook a mean mountain lion," I continued kissing across her jaw and asked "Where did you get it, did you hunt it yourself?" She giggled.

"I know people, they know people, it's all very hush, hush. If I tell you I'd have to kill you," and she quickly turned within my arms throwing her arms around my neck bringing her lips to mine. We stood there kissing when all of a sudden I heard Charlie walk in and I jumped back.

"Umm … sorry Char…Charlie … I'm sorr..."

"Edward, do you think I don't know you two kiss? I was young once, and quite frankly if you weren't kissing my daughter I'd be more concerned. I'd also rather have you two kissing here rather than sneaking off to the point like your brothers and everyone else in this town."

"_God knows, what would happen there. Not to mention having to hear it from Deputy Mark would be embarrassing and I'd want to kill him," _he thought.

After we finished the dishes and kissed some more I realized how late it was and decided I needed to go, but I would be back shortly to spend the evening.

"Good night Charlie, thank you for inviting me to dinner," I said as I walk out onto the porch with Bella, "And, you my love are simply amazing, thank you. I'll be back in a little while." I whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear me.

I arrived home so I could change and run back to Bella's to spend the night. After having the blood for dinner I felt fully sated and was is such a good mood I hadn't noticed that everyone was blocking their thoughts as I entered the house. They were all sitting there smiling as if waiting for me, even Esme and Carlisle, but the goofy grin Emmett had on his face made me wonder what was going on.

"So Eddie how was dinner, come on, fill us in, we've been waiting," Emmett said. Oh somehow I suspect he's behind this, but who else since they're all here?

"I think I have to say that this was the best dinner I've ever been to. Charlie is okay with me kissing Bella, told me she could go on a camping trip with us and invited me to go fishing with him and Billy."

"Never mind that what was on the menu," Jasper pressed.

"Steak, potatoes and string beans."

"What did you drink?" Emmett pressed.

"Well, Bella made a drink that was one of 'Esme's old family recipes.' Esme, I had no idea that they made mountain lion blood drinks back then."

"Nooo, where did she get that?" Esme, Alice, Rose and Carlisle said in unison with their eyes wide as saucers. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett sat their hysterically laughing.

"So it was you two, wasn't it? You two went out and bagged a mountain lion for Bella. Thank you, but how come I couldn't smell the blood."

"No need to thank us, we were happy to help surprise you. Surprising you is a rare event and we were thrilled to do it, too bad we weren't there to see it, but I bet you were shocked. Oh, and the reason you couldn't smell it was because I gave Bella special mint leaves that only grow in the mountains and are very potent which blocked the scent." We all sat there and laughed when Carlisle approached me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Son, Bella is an amazing woman, she can clearly cook and do wonders with your mother's 'old family recipes,' you best hold onto her."

"Oh…dear, I'm happy for you and so glad that some of my 'old family recipes' are being passed down in the family," Esme laughed as she hugged and kissed me goodnight.

"Mom, Dad, I plan on hanging onto her forever," they all nodded knowing I would.

I changed and left my family who were still in hysterics over 'Esme's old family recipe' and I couldn't help but laugh too. I cleared the windowsill and found a pair of electric blue silk pajama pants folded on the rocker. Since I knew where this evening was going, I quickly put them on and waited for my love. She strolled in barefoot wearing my blue t-shirt, god she looked ravishing, walking straight to me and wrapping herself around me and placing open mouthed kisses on my chest.

"My love, you look stunning and I still can't get over that wonderful dinner," I captured her lips with mine and she pressed against me which caused my erection to twitch. Before I knew it we were on the bed and I had her straddling me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, the look of surprise on your face was priceless. Too bad Emmett and Jasper couldn't enjoy it as well, maybe next time."

"Yes, I heard they were in on your plan and I thanked them."

I started sliding my hands up under the shirt grabbing her breasts and tweaking her nipples which pebbled with my touch. She threw her head back and moaned. I became instantly hard and Bella started grinding on me. As my hands made their way back down, I slid them around to her bottom and was surprised for the second time this evening. Fuck! she had no panties on, I groaned and became even harder which I didn't think was even possible.

"Fuck Bella, no panties?"

"The color clashed with the shirt. Hope you don't mind," holy hell the woman was deadly.

"Mind? Me? No not at all, I wouldn't want you to clash. Alice would be appalled."

She slid down to kiss my chest and my hand found its way to her heated throbbing sex. Slowly I slipped between her folds and started drawing lazy circles on her nub, "More," she moaned and arched her back. Who was I to argue!

I dipped one finger into her heat and like lightning, I was rewarded with her warm delicate hands in my pants firmly wrapped around my shaft. "Oh…god…Bella, you … that … feels so…good," I moaned.

She silenced me with her sweet mouth, but she didn't stop there, with open mouthed kisses she slid further down my body leaving a blazing trail of her moisture as she went. I nearly fell off the bed when she sucked my nipple into her mouth. I groaned at feeling how hot her mouth was against my cold skin. It was her turn to be rewarded when I toyed with both her nipples at the same time, "Edward, please…make love to me…," I smirked knowing next week was Thanksgiving.

"Sorry love, I can't do that, my virtue will stay intact until I get married, you can have anything but that," I cocked my eye brow to challenge her, but she just huffed and rolled away.

"Well…if you don't want me then maybe someone else will," OH! She did not just say that!

"Are you saying you want someone else?" I started getting pissed when she wouldn't even look at me.

"I think I should go then, so your other boyfriend can come and give you the only thing you want," I slipped out from under her and headed for the window when she stopped me.

"There is no other for me, I thought you knew that by now," she whined and threw the covers over her head. I could smell the salt in the air and knew the tears had started.

I pulled the covers down and told her the truth, "as there is no other for me," and to prove it I kissed away her tears and locked my lips to hers enjoying the burn in my throat.

As we lay there in each other's arms I felt Bella fall asleep and as I thought back on the day, I would marry the amazing woman lying in my arms even if I had to play dirty. I was so relaxed against her that I almost felt like I was sleeping too. I couldn't wait for Vegas, it seemed like it was an eternity away.

**By the way Charlie & Bella were drinking fruit flavored V-8 juice.**

**A/N As always we need to know how you feel, sorry we're not Jasper so you will have to tell us! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

Co-written with Dazzleglo

I am looking for someone who likes to translate - French and/or Spanish I have 7 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.

Realistic Love

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

Thank the heaven it's Wednesday, because if I had to live one more day with Bella holding out, I would probably lose my mind! Since I told her last week that I would not make love to her until I was married, she has done everything possible to avoid any kind of sexual contact. This was not a good thing for a very sexually frustrated vampire, who was now spoiled by having moved past some of his boundaries. Today, I decided I was going to play dirty, she would never see what hit her or at least I hoped.

As we approached Biology I chuckled just from knowing what I was about to do. "What's so funny Edward?"

"Nothing love, just happy that we leave for Vegas tonight, that's all," she didn't seem impressed.

When we took our usual seats I couldn't wait for class to begin. As usual, the teacher arrived right on time pushing in a projector for today's lesson. You just have to love when the teacher plans on a movie. Before the lights went out I dragged Bella's stool right up next to me. I wiggled my eyes brows when she tried fruitlessly to object. Just as the movie started, I grabbed her thigh and started sliding my hand up until I reached her clothed center. Her hand swats did nothing to distract me from my objective. Finally,

she gave up and leaned against my chest. To the rest of the class we looked as if we were snuggling, if they only knew. I watched as she fought not to move or moan which I found was very arousing. I wasn't expecting it when she slipped her hand around her back so it was position onto my very painful erection. Hearing her heart race and her deep breathing had me begging in my head for release. The faster she rubbed me through my jeans the faster rubbed against her core. I could feel her heat and moisture soaking through her pants so I moved my fingers faster and harder against her. The scent of her arousal was overpowering at this point. I closed my eyes and let us both soar in ecstasy. What looked like a normal seat adjustment was her orgasming under my touch. With barely a shudder I spilled into my pants. It was not the best we've had, but it was a relief!

"You don't play fair," she whispered into my ear so no one else would hear.

"Never said I did love," I breathed into her ear causing her to shiver against me.

By the time the lights came on Bella was looking at me with lust filled eyes again. I didn't know what she had planned as retaliation, but knowing Bella it would be swift and good. I was up to any challenge she could throw at me, in fact, I was silently begging for it.

****

Bella's POV

Damn sneaky vampires! When Edward told me on my birthday not to trust vampires, he was right! Granted it felt good to let go, but did he really have to do that in biology? Well…I guess I will just have to teach him a lesson. He thought it was a good idea to do it to me, well just wait until lunch. And…I wasn't going to ask a single one of them for help on this one! There is no way Alice didn't see that one coming or Jasper didn't feel his lusting spiking. So, as of right now they were all my enemies!

I wouldn't let a stupid thing like matching schedules detour my intentions, but I also refused to think about what I wanted to do. I knew better than to decide on anything that Alice might be able to foresee. Thankfully the class before lunch was Gym. It was perfect timing for me to decide what to do, but it would have to wait until the end of class. After the mandatory uniform change, I entered the gymnasium to find Edward smirking at me. As usual he deflected any volleyball's that threatened to approach me. I think the student body really appreciated it. It wasn't until I was in the changing room getting ready for lunch did my plan form in my mind. There was one thing I could do to teach them all a lesson.

As I walked into the cafeteria, the sound of trays splattering on the floor rang out. However, the looks on the Cullen's faces was priceless. You would think none of them had ever seen a tiny mini skirt before. Alice calls them houchie couchie skirts. You know the ones, that if you bend over you can see the person's underwear. Yeah…that's what I was wearing. I had tucked it in my backpack when I decided I was going to try to corrupt Edward's virtue, just in case. Well…today called for the big guns.

I swear every male in the room seemed to think it was a good idea to wash the floor with their mouths. I giggled as Edward stomped over with his coat in his hands poised to wrap it around me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! WHAT do you think you're wearing?"

"It's a skirt do you like it?" I said sweetly.

"You will go and change back into your jeans right now!"

"I…don't think so," I cooed knowing full well his jealousy was hitting epic proportions.

Roughly he wrapped it around me and ushered me to our usual table. I was playing naïve when Rose and Alice both raised their eyebrows at me. Poor Jasper had to deal with the lust from every male in the room. Yeah…I was being sarcastic, serves him right for not warning me. Alice's payback was coming when Jasper final snapped which only took less than five minutes before he couldn't hold it in and inadvertently started pushing it out instead. In a flash every student looked at their neighbors and it was all over. I have never seen so many people kissing at once. If I wasn't also being affected I would have thought it was funny.

I needed to do something so I slipped onto Edward's lap when he moaned in my ear I knew he discovered I left my underwear in my backpack, "God Bella, I want you so bad, please…"

"Please, what Edward?" I peeked up to see his eyes were pitch black and hungry.

"Please…let's get out of here," he softly growled into my ear as he rubbed himself against my naked butt and his hand started traveling up my leg.

"Why? I thought you liked to do this in front of people," I purred back rocking against him.

Jasper finally couldn't take it anymore, jumping up and basically pouncing on Alice before he ran dragging her away, no doubt to find the nearest closet or car. Emmett and Rose fared no better they followed right behind them, but for them it didn't matter they were always like that so I think they were rather enjoying it. The second he left, the populace slowed down and finally stopped the make out sessions. Of course, it left a lot of confused people.

As expected, Edward regain his composure right on schedule and placed me back onto my seat with his jacket still covering my legs. NOW, he would have to deal with the pain in his pants until VEGAS! And if he thinks I'm letting him out of our hotel room once we're there, he's sadly mistaken.

****

Edward's POV

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Didn't see that one coming and clearly neither did Alice. When she walked through that door every male in the room started drooling over MY Bella! Their thoughts were beyond repugnant. Half of them fantasized about bending her over their lunch table, while the other half had her riding them in their seats. When I finally could move I ran over and covered her up. So…this was my payback for Biology, that girl was pure evil. By the time we reached our table, I was ready to kill half the room and Jasper was ready to screw the other half. When he finally snapped and started pushing lust instead of holding it in, I knew we were in trouble. The whole cafeteria started necking including the teachers.

When Bella slid onto my lap, I couldn't help but notice she was panty-less. I groaned as my pants became way too tight, "God Bella, I want you so bad, please…"

"Please, what Edward?" she peeked up looking ever so innocent.

"Please…let's get out of here," I desperately growled in her ear as my hand started traveling up her leg of its own accord. At that moment I would have slept with her if we were not in a room full of people, although I was weighing the idea of public sex being not such a bad idea.

"Why? I thought you liked to do this in front of people," she purred.

Thankfully, Jasper flew out of the room with Alice in tow. Emmett grabbed Rose and followed. This gave me a chance to clear my thoughts enough not to bend her over the table and give her exactly what she wanted, heck what I wanted too. With her safely in her seat, I viewed the damage around the room. Thanks to Bella and Jasper half the established couples broke up, another few dozen couples were formed and some were still going at it hot and heavy.

"You don't play fair," I moaned in her ear.

"Never said I did love," she threw my own words right back at me.

"I suppose you're going to leave this little reminder of you in my pants until Vegas?"

"Un…hunh…paybacks are a bitch," she giggled evilly.

I swear when I get her to Vegas and we're married, we're never leaving our hotel room.

****

Emmett's POV

When Rose and I saw Bella walking into the lunchroom with that skirt on, well it really looked more like a belt, I knew this wasn't good. Edward had clearly done something to piss the girl off big time because otherwise she'd never have worn that in public. She was without a doubt going to make his jealousy and lust skyrocket into the stratosphere. Yup, the girl knew what she was doing; I'll give her that because she must have made a snap decision so Alice never saw it coming.

"Hey Edward, what did you do to Bella?"

"Nothing Emmett, why do you ask?"

"Well, turn around because your ever so sweet girlfriend just walked in wearing a belt as a skirt."

"She'd never do that in public. Would she?" He quickly turned around and was stunned silent.

After Edward grabbed his coat and wrapped Bella in it, I thought everything was okay. What we didn't count on was Jasper letting the lust loose into the room. However, for Rose and I that was not an issue because we've been caught in the janitor's closet, out back behind the school and even in a dark corner here and there at the school. So for us the idea of public sex wasn't such a problem, we did it often and enjoyed it.

I took one look at Rose's lust filled eyes which mirrored my own and said, "Rosie, let's get out of here."

"Em…yes…janitor's…closet?" I loved the way my woman thought.

"Yeah, let's go." We arrived at the janitor's closet and when I pulled the door open, was shocked to find it was already occupied by the football coach and our English teacher. Well of all the nerve.

"Hey, get out of our closet."

"Your closet, I don't think so, how about some detention if you don't leave us alone," okay probably not a good idea to piss off teachers, so I slammed the door closed.

"Em, let's go to our car," Rose said as she pushed me against the door running her lips up my neck and grounding into me. I couldn't wait any longer and I was willing to bet that all our spots were taken considering what was going on, damn that Edward.

As we ran to the car, I said, "you know I really love our new lil sis, not only did she get around both Alice and Edward's gifts, she used Jasper's against everyone, including making Edward pay big time for whatever he did."

"Yeah, I know, I love her too and now we get to spend the rest of the school day in each other's arms. We really need to thank her for that, hmmm."

"You know it," I said before sweeping her off her feet and into our car where we made mad passionate love until mid-afternoon.

When Rose and I arrived home, we came into the house and were surprised that no one was home yet, odd, so we headed out to sit on the back porch to have some quiet time which doesn't happen very often. Not long afterwards, we heard Esme and Carlisle talking while walking up to the house probably after a hunt.

"Carlisle, I'm worried about the kids going to Vegas and us being so far away up in Alaska. If something happens, it will take us way too long to get to them."

"Esme, you worry too much, the kids will be fine. It will also give Rose and Emmett a chance to have the house to themselves for a change."

"You're right Carlisle, it will all be okay," just then I quirked an eyebrow at Rose and indicated with my head that we should quietly leave out the front door to talk.

"Rosie, can you believe Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella are going to Vegas and haven't invited us?"

"I bet this is Alice or Edward's doing."

"Well, they're not getting away with it; we will be packed and ready to go with them tonight. I bet Bella doesn't even know we weren't invited; I'll just have to make sure it slips right in front of her. Those sneaky vampires aren't going to get away with this."

****

Jasper's POV

The last few days of Bella holding out on Edward were excruciating, because the amount of lust coming off him was unbelievable. He has never been this bad before, in fact, in the last two weeks he was actually content so I suspect Bella has broken through some of his boundaries. Em and I have been helping her break those boundaries, but he's proving harder than we expected. As we sat at our lunch table not eating, I saw Emmett, Rose and Alice's eyes go wide.

"Hey Edward, what did you do to Bella?" Emmett said.

"Nothing Emmett, why do you ask?"

That's all I heard before I snapped my head around to see what they were looking at and I couldn't believe Bella was wearing a skirt, well if you could call it that, my wife has scarves with more fabric. This was going to be a big problem; Edward was starting to freak out. However, I didn't have time to worry about anyone because I was hit by a wall of lust so strong it almost knocked me right out of my chair. It was taking all my strength and focus to hold it in, but after a few minutes, it became too much. If I didn't release the lust, I was going to explode. I started releasing the lust into the room and people went crazy necking, even the teachers.

I looked at Alice and seeing the lust in her eyes, I pounced on her dragging her out of the chair and up against the wall. While kissing up her neck to her lips, I realized I need more and had to get out of here before I bent her over the table, so I grabbed her hand and ran. Once outside I felt a bit better, but I still needed her badly. We headed into the woods where suddenly I stopped spinning her around to my chest. We quickly stripped out of our clothes and went at it like wild antelope until enough of the lust had dissipated so I could somewhat function.

"Jasper are you okay, now?" This didn't happen too often, every once in a while Rose and Emmett would cause a reaction like this, but never this severely.

"I think so, but how did you not see this coming?" We might need to stay out here a bit more.

"Bella must have made a snap decision," I couldn't believe she was wearing a houchie couchie skirt, where did she get it? She better not have been shopping without me.

"I wonder what caused her to do this to me."

"It was Edward, he thought it was a good idea to play dirty and get Bella off while they were in Biology watching a movie."

"HE did what? You knew about that? Why didn't you stop him? I guess that's why she's mad then, at ALL of us. Although, I think Em and Rose are enjoying this much more than the rest of us."

"I thought about it, but figured it was their game and decided to take a step back. Oh well, what's done is done. And I wouldn't say they're enjoying it more, I'm having an excellent time, now where were we, hmmm?"

After making love to my wife several more times, I felt like myself again so we headed back to the house. On the way back, I had to laugh at how Bella was able to get around their gifts and use mine against Edward, she was really amazing and I can only imagine what she's going to be like as a vampire. I was also glad she was on our side, but that brother of mine was an idiot, he always underestimated Bella. That's when I decided this was all Edward's fault and the boy was going to pay.

****

A/N As always we need to know how you feel, sorry we're not Jasper so you will have to tell us! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate - French and/or Spanish I have 7 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 17**

**Re-cap**:

"Bella must have made a snap decision," I couldn't believe she was wearing a houchie couchie skirt, where did she get it? She better not have been shopping without me.

"I wonder what caused her to do this to me."

"It was Edward, he thought it was a good idea to play dirty and get Bella off while they were in Biology watching a movie."

"HE did what? You knew about that? Why didn't you stop him? I guess that's why she's mad then, at ALL of us. Although, I think Em and Rose are enjoying this much more than the rest of us."

****

Edward's POV

I was still reeling from the fact that she had evaded both of our gifts and used Jasper's against me. I could not get out of that school and into my car fast enough with Bella. I was glad to be in the car where it was quiet. Although, I know I was visibly shaken to the core with all the thoughts I had to endure, there was one thing evidently clear, I will never underestimate her again. As we rode to Bella's to get her things before meeting my siblings back at the house, I thought it best to apologize for what I did, so I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Umm…Bella, I'm sorry about doing that in Biology, it was wrong," _but yet it felt so right. What was wrong with me?_

"Yes it was wrong, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it because I did."

"Well, since we're being honest, when you reached around and grabbed me, I was surprised, but can't say I didn't enjoy it either."

"I think we might be as bad as Emmett and Rose," she giggled.

"I don't think we could ever be that bad," I purred as I put our entwined hands onto her bare leg.

As I was leaning over to give her a quick kiss, all of a sudden there were flashing lights behind me. I swear that Bella distracts me so much; I don't always hear people coming anymore. CRAP, could this day get any worse!

"Edward, you weren't speeding were you?" Please say no. "Charlie is actually starting to like you, but if he finds out you were speeding with me in the car, he's going to flip."

"No I wasn't. This is probably one of the few times in my life that I was going the speed limit because I was enjoying the quiet after all the madness at school today. Bella, quick zip up the coat, whoever it is can't see you with that skirt on, it'll get back to Charlie and then my speeding will be the least of our worries," Carlisle will have a coronary if he gets another call from the Chief.

Bella quickly zipped up my jacket when she saw Charlie getting out of the cruiser. With that skirt on, I definitely did not want him seeing that! Just then, there was a knock on my window and I quickly rolled the window down and looked up.

"Hi Bells."

"Hi dad. What's going on?"

"Chief, I swear I wasn't speeding…I wouldn't risk Bella's life like that…she means everything to me…I love her," I babbled out nervously.

"Edward, I know you weren't speeding. It makes me happy to hear that you wouldn't risk my daughter's life," _young love, does not seem so far away when I dated Renee._

"Dad?"

"Sorry Bells, I just saw Edward's car drive by and realized that you'd be heading out for the airport this evening before I came home, so figured at least I could say goodbye to you. Sorry if I scared you son," _not really, he should be scared, but that is a father's prerogative._****

Bella's POV

Once Edward collected himself and realized that Mike Newton was heading in my direction, he grabbed me out of my seat and started running. After we exited the building, he spun me around into his arms and ran at vampire speed to the car. Once inside, I realized he was quite shaken. I have never seen him this way before and instantly I started feeling a bit guilty, maybe the use of Jasper's gift was a bit over the top. After he apologized to me about what he did in Biology, I decided to let him off the hook a bit and tell him I did enjoy it.

"Umm…Bella, I'm sorry about doing that in Biology, it was wrong."

"Yes it was wrong, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it because I did," _what hell is wrong with me, we could have been caught and how would I explain that to Charlie?_

"Well, since we're being honest, when you reached around and grabbed me, I was surprised, but can't say I didn't enjoy it either," I was secretly thrilled he said that.

"I think we might be as bad as Emmett and Rose," I giggled.

"I don't think we could ever be that bad," he purred and put our entwined hands on my bare leg, but was thinking I wanted it elsewhere higher up. As he leaned over to give me a kiss, from the corner of my eye I saw flashing lights.

"Edward, you weren't speeding were you?" Please say no. "Charlie is actually starting to like you, but if he finds out you were speeding with me in the car, he's going to flip."

"No I wasn't. This is probably one of the few times in my life that I was going the speed limit because I was enjoying the quiet after all the madness at school today. Bella, quick zip up the coat, whoever it is can't see you with that skirt on, it'll get back to Charlie and then my speeding will be the least of our worries."

I quickly zipped up the coat; thank god, Edward was so tall because the coat came to my knees. Then came the knock on the window and Edward groaned as he opened the window. Good thing I was sitting down because otherwise I probably would have fainted and from the looks of it Edward too.

"Hi Bells."

"Hi dad. What's going on?"

"Chief, I swear I wasn't speeding…I wouldn't risk Bella's life like that…she means everything to me…I love her," I could not believe Edward was rambling, he sounded like Alice.

"Edward, I know you weren't speeding. It makes me happy to hear that you wouldn't risk my daughter's life."

"Dad?"

"Sorry Bells, I just saw Edward's car drive by and realized that you'd be heading out for the airport this evening before I came home, so figured at least I could say goodbye to you. Sorry if I scared you son."

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to Charlie giving him a hug so we could be on our way. "I love you dad, I'll see you Sunday night." Edward got out to shake Charlie's hand, which made him smile.

"So what was Charlie thinking?" I just had to know.

"Well, he was thinking about Renee and when they were in love, that it was his right to scare me, wondered why you were wearing my coat, but thought better of asking and liked that I got out of the car to greet him and was a gentleman in helping you back in the car."

****

Emmett's POV

Esme and Carlisle had already left for Denali while Rosie and I sat on the couch waiting for our siblings to come home to put our plan into action. The first to arrive were Alice and Jasper who from the looks of them spent the afternoon rolling around the forest, which meant she was otherwise engaged and had not managed to see our plan. Next to arrive were Bella and Edward, geez my brother looks like he is going to have a nervous breakdown. Time to get the show on the road.

"Hey Bella, Edward, how are you doing this lovely afternoon?"

"We're doing fine and I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown," just then Alice and Jasper joined us with their suitcases.

"So Alice, Jasper, where are you two going?"

"Umm…Edward, Bella, Jasper and I are going to Vegas for the weekend?"

"Really, how come you didn't invite Rose and me? You guys know we love Vegas," cue a guilt ridden Bella.

"What do you mean you're not coming? I thought it was a couple's weekend and everyone would be going. Alice? Edward?" Bella said, looking between them.

"Well I guess Alice forgot to invite us, which is kind of sad because we'd very much enjoy spending some quality time with you and Edward."

"Alice, do you think you could get them on our flight? That, of course, is if you would like to come with us. If you didn't have other plans?" I love my new sis. Alice didn't look too pleased, _tough suck it up pixie_.

"If you and Rose want to come it's not a problem, but Emmett let me be clear, I'm not going to have you acting like an idiot and get us thrown out and banned from a hotel again there, so you better be on your best behavior, understand?" Alice said.

"Great, Rose and I are already packed. And, for the record, it was not all ME. Your husband over there was right there beside me and even helped in the planning of the unfortunate event," yup I just tossed Jasper under the bus and from his snarl he was less than pleased.

With that, we all headed out to the airport for our flight.

****

Jasper's POV

Emmett was a serious piece of work, and to think they call me the manipulative one, not only did he get himself invited to Vegas with us, he let slip that I was involved in what has become known as the 'Vegas Incident.' Good thing that was so long ago because Alice did not seem to be upset with me. We arrived at the airport in no time and boarded the plane. I was relieved to see that we were the only ones in the first class cabin and most of coach was empty. Even though I hunted and it was a short flight, being trapped on a plane with that many humans was torturous. Now, to put my plan of revenge into action on my dear brother, and what the heck, Bella too.

After takeoff, I started off slowly throwing some longing desire at Bella and Edward. Immediately the armrest between their seats came up and they were snuggling up against one another kissing. Now to amp this up and get the party started, I threw tiny bits of lust their way. I figured that since they were both lusting for one another anyway, they would not feel my manipulation in small bursts. They started making out hot and heavy with hands going all over the place. Ahh yes, sweet, sweet revenge, I could taste it in the air.

Another burst of lust and Edward was dragging Bella into the bathroom.

I continued with a few more bursts when all of a sudden my wife looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. Damn, I was busted. I shrugged my shoulders at her and smiled with my best puppy dog face. Yup, I learned that one from the best and used it against her. She smiled at me and indicated that I had two more minutes of torturing them. I guess she was a little peeved with them too.

****

Edward's POV

I was never so happy to be boarding a plane in my life because I knew this was going to be the best trip ever. Shortly after takeoff, I felt like Bella was too far away from me, so I slid the armrest up and unbuckled our seatbelts so I could put my arms around her. She immediately started snuggling against my chest, placing little hot open mouth kisses on me. I needed more, so I started kissing up her neck and quickly captured her lips with mine.

Before I knew it, she had straddled me and her hands were running down my sides and back up to unbutton my shirt. I found my hands roaming all over her body and finally sliding up under her shirt. When she had entwined her hands in my hair and rubbed against me causing a certain part of me to harden that is when I knew we needed some privacy before Emmett started in on us. I pulled her away, quickly standing up and grabbing her hand to lead her to the bathroom. At first her face showed disappointment, but when she realized we were headed somewhere it was instantly replaced with a smile. We were about to join the mile high club.

As soon as we were in there, I quickly placed her up on the sink and stood between her legs, which instantly wrapped around me.

"Bella, I love you so much," I breathed out against her lips as our hands were unbuttoning each other's shirts.

"Oh Edward, I love you too," and her hand slipped down between us and she palmed me once before unbuttoning my jeans, slipping her hot hand inside and grasping my already hardened member.

"That feels so good love," my hand slid up under her skirt, pushing her soaked panties aside, I started massaging her already swollen nub.

"EEEdward, don't stop," as if I had any intention. Inserting one finger and then another into her hot core, I curled my fingers as I started pulling them in and out of her. I was instantly rewarded with her stroking me harder and chanting my name, "Edward, Edward, Edward, more…"

How could I deny that plea, so with my other hand I ripped off her panties and readied myself to enter her. Just then, for no apparent reason, I seemed to come out of my lust-induced haze and realized that I was going to "fuck" Bella in a bathroom on a plane of all places. Knowing that would ruin all my plans and just be very wrong since I did not want our first time to be fast and dirty in a bathroom. I wanted to make love to her as my future wife in a bed, so I reigned in some of the lust and just continued our current ministrations until we both had some release and she would not be angry with me.

"Cum with me love," and with one more push of my fingers and her stroking me, we both fell over the edge together chanting each other's names, "Bella"…"Edward."

As we fixed our clothing and prepared to go back to our seats, the pilot announced our descent. When we walked backed past Alice and Jasper, she had her nose in a fashion magazine, but I heard a giggle slip from her lips.

My head snapped towards them and he thought at me, "Enjoy yourself little brother? Revenge is a dish best served cold, or in your case HOT and COLD," and they both giggled.

I gave them the look of death, because now not only did I know it was him providing us with extra lust, it was Alice allowing it, but Emmett was sure to have heard what went on in the bathroom. God we were in for it and I still had live with the knowledge Bella had no panties on, lord help me.

Now for my plan to work I had to get Bella to the carnival that is only in Vegas for two more days. Problem is if we get to the hotel first, she will win the game because I will not be able to resist her. The past few months have proved to me that I am not strong enough to withhold anything she wants. The more she pushes my boundaries the more I want to tear them down for her. With everyone in tow, we pushed our way through the airport to the luggage terminal. I was mindful not let her go in case she tried to bolt for the door. It's an old habit I developed back when she sprinted from Alice and Jasper in Phoenix. I don't trust Bella, hotels and airports mixed together, maybe one day, but not today.

As soon as the revolving belt started moving, I could see the mammoth suitcase that Alice had packed. It took ten minutes before we had everything we were looking for. Jasper had waited outside to call the livery service that would take us to the carnival.

****

Alice's POV

Those two were going to drive us crazy. They still have not figured out that they are working towards the same outcome. They have not figured out that neither of them will win because it will end up in a tie. It was easy to play both sides of the fence since I already knew what they were both doing. Of course, I haven't told the rest of the family what the plan was, but it didn't matter because no matter what side you were on it was a winning side. In the end, they would all get what they wanted which I had made sure of. Including paying the carnival an enormous amount of money to have the carnival to ourselves once we arrived. The drivers already had the address for the carnival since I sent it via email before we left Forks. That way Bella would never know where we were headed until we arrived. Once we were settled in the stretch limo and the luggage was in the trunk, we headed towards the neon lights of Las Vegas. You could feel the excitement in the car it was electrifying.

****

Bella's POV

It was breathtaking watching the lights fly by, but a little uncomfortable with the leather seats and no panties. Edward was going to owe me big, they were my favorite black lace boy shorts. Snuggled against Edward I watched as everyone chatted about the last time they were here.

I prayed history did not repeat itself on this trip. I mean really, who in their right mind puts two gallons of blue die in the pool! I could actually visualize all the shocked guests getting out of the pool with their skin dyed blue. If that was not bad enough, hearing how 'they' and by that I mean Emmett and Jasper couldn't resist breaking the bank of the hotel at the blackjack table, I had to admit I was a bit worried. Vampires were natural card counters, so they managed to cheat the hotel out of fifty million dollars. Of course, Alice was no better, she knew what slot machines would win, and by the end of the day had added another twenty-five million to their bank account. Rose did what came natural to her, she walked around in a bikini and every man in the place started drooling, even the married ones! We all know what happened next, World War III broke out in the form of fists fights. I don't think the bouncers were much good since from what Emmett said, they were in on the brawl that erupted in the casino. How they got out of it by only being banned by the hotel is beyond me, but something told me my smooth-talking boyfriend had something to do with it as he was grinning.

I was laughing so hard that when the limo stopped I thought we were at the hotel only to discover when I looked out the window we were at a carnival.

"What are we doing here?" Edward smirked at me, but didn't answer.

"Ah…cool, let's go," Emmett jumped out dragging Rose behind him.

"Come on Bella, let's let Emmett blow off some steam before we hit the hotel so there isn't another 'incident,'" Alice smiled a little too sweetly. _What is she up too?_

As I followed her out, I noticed a sign that said, 'CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY.'

"But…," Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me off to the rides.

Turns out, we were the private party. Knowing Alice, she spent a fortune on it. I had a nagging suspicion something was up, but I could not get a moment alone to ask Alice what was up.

Too many rides later Edward insisted on one last ride, a Ferris Wheel ride. So with Alice and Jasper in the car in front of us and Rosalie and Emmett in the car behind us the ride started.

I practically jumped in Edward's lap when the ride came to an abrupt halt at the tippy top.

"Edward?" I looked over to see Edward had a blue velvet box in his hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for all of eternity. I will never be whole without you in my life. Forever means nothing without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I gasped as he opened the box to reveal an antique oval white gold band with three rows of diamonds.

I nervously bite my lip and let a tear slip from my eye as I ponder my answer. Since I was a kid this was exactly how I had always wanted it to be…

"Bella?"

****

A/N As always we need to know how you feel, sorry we're not Jasper so you will have to tell us! So what do you think she will say? Please review and tell us!

****

For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:

http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.

http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that aren't being read.

You might want to check it out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 18**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was taking too long to answer my proposal. Her breathing was erratic and I feared she would have a panic attack if I didn't do something quickly. I immediately placed my hand upon her knee and started sliding it towards her skirt. When I reached the hem, I extended my index finger underneath brushing against her slightly dampened panties. Her face instantly snapped to mine so we were locked in each other's eyes.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Um...if I do…will you?"

"Yes to everything, I will make love to you, I will turn you myself once you graduate, and I will love you forever," I vowed sincerely.

She wiggled under my touch, "but…oh god…Charlie…bad idea," she stuttered out.

"We don't have to tell him or anyone else. We can elope and have a public wedding after graduation, this way you can have everything you want now," I kissed the sensitive area below her earlobe that she loved so much.

She groaned as I rubbed her moist heat a little harder. Suddenly, she straddled and started grinding against me; once again I was unable to hide my erection which seemed like a permanent condition these days. I grabbed her hips to still her motions before I lost control which was barely hanging on by a thread.

"Marry me tonight and I will make love to you all night long," I panted out.

"Make love to me first then I will marry you," she whined.

"Sorry Love, that's not how it works where I come from," I challenged her.

"Stupid virtue. Fine I'll marry you, YES! Are you happy now?" she moaned causing me to smile.

Before she could change her mind I slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed it.

"It was my mother's, is it too old fashioned?"

"No, it's beautiful," she gushed and crushed her lips to mine.

I chuckled as Emmett bellowed, "took you long enough, I thought you were going to tell him to take a walk. Now can we get off this crazy ride?"

Okay - I admit it, I was doing a happy dance in my head. I gave the ride operator the thumbs up and the ride started moving again. Alice all the while was giggling like a schoolgirl.

Once we were all off the ride, we headed back to the limo. Bella was dragging her feet, but I made sure she got there by scooping her up and carrying her the rest of the way.

Though, she did look like she wanted to bolt out of the limo every time we stopped for a red light.

"Wait! We can't get married, we don't have the paperwork. I guess you have to make love to me now and marry me later," she smugly grinned.

"Oh, no worries Bella, I took care of everything," Alice laughed evilly, dancing in her seat.

"Bella, why are you fighting this?"

"Because! I am scared! What if you go back on your word again?" so that's what this is about, she's worried I will leave again!

"I won't, by marrying me; you get everything you have wanted from me. It is a promise I will never break," I calmly whispered in her ear as we pulled up in front of The Bellagio Hotel.

"Don't worry Bella, he will keep his word, I have seen it," Alice chirped.

"No worries sis, he'll have to get by Jasper and me, and you know we're just dying to take him down," Emmett said grinning and I inwardly cringed thinking that the last time they teamed up against me; I didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

I grunted when Alice and Rose dragged her away to check-in while the rest of us luggage boys grabbed their bags and made our way inside. Alice always picks the best hotels so when I put her in charge of setting this up, I knew it would not be a quick drive thru chapel. I did want this to be memorable for her after all.

Alice led the way to the elevators with all our keys gripped tightly in her fingers. Bella was looking more nervous by the second. I just prayed she wouldn't bite through her lip and send Jasper over the edge - again.

"You boys get dressed in our room while we get Bella ready their room," she slipped the card key to Jasper.

Once we were all dressed and ready in our tuxes Alice had brought, we waited. The only regret to this whole scenario was that Carlisle and Esme weren't here. I always envisioned them being by my side when I took my wedding vows. I also hoped that Bella did not regret not having Charlie walk her down the aisle.

The second my phone went off we headed downstairs to the East chapel inside the Bellagio. Of course, the chapel was beautiful since Alice would have seen to it. A midnight wedding was not something I had ever considered, but we all know Alice is a force of nature so why fight it.

The music started at 11:55 and Rose was ready with the camera. Emmett had the camcorder rolling while Jasper and I assumed our posts.

And we waited - and we waited then the musicians started playing the march again. I was about to go get her when Alice shook her head telling me not to go.

When the musicians started the march a third time and Bella finally emerged, she looked like she might faint at any moment. She did manage to make it to me without falling on her face. I guess this is why fathers walk their daughter's down the aisle.

I smiled broadly at her. She was truly stunning in her short white satin halter dress.

Looking down I noticed her poor flowers were about to shake off their stems. To steady them I wrapped my hands around hers and she instantly relaxed.

Thankfully, the minister used the short version of the vows because I was practically holding Bella up.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward asked me to marry him, I suddenly froze. The thoughts running through my head weren't the 'did I' or 'didn't I' type. I knew for sure that I wanted to be his wife, but the crux of the issue was the fear that he would leave me again.

When I felt his hand sliding up my leg and his finger brush me, I jolted back to life. I realized this was my dream proposal, how did he know? Only one person came to mind, Alice.

I tried to dissuade him and for each thing I threw into the path, he found something that would sweep it aside. Even straddling and grinding against his all too prominent erection didn't help; he stopped me right before I think he was going to break.

"Marry me tonight and I will make love to you all night long," oh it will be a lot longer than that silly boy.

"Make love to me first then I will marry you," I had to try.

"Sorry Love, that's not how it works where I come from," rats!

"Stupid virtue. Fine I'll marry you, YES! Are you happy now?" when he smiled it was if my world shifted and I could feel the stars align.

When he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed it, my heart skipped several beats.

"It was my mother's, is it too old fashioned?"

"No, it's beautiful," he was broadly smiling as I crushed my lips to him.

As we made our way back to the hotel I felt very anxious, of course, Edward noticed and was eyeing me. However, finally he asked the question that would reveal my true feelings on the matter.

"Bella, why are you fighting this?"

"Because! I am scared! What if you go back on your word again?" I couldn't help feeling this way.

Ultimately, when he told me 'by marrying me; you get everything you have wanted from me. It is a promise I will never break,' I could hear the sincerity in his voice and decided that if he wanted marriage in return for making love and changing me himself, that was something that I could without a doubt live with because deep down I wanted it too.

Although, it did help that Alice knew it and my soon-to-be brothers would hunt him down like a dog if he did anything to hurt me.

When we pulled up to the Bellagio hotel, I was in awe of its beauty. Before I knew it Alice had dragged me off to the check-in desk while the guys retrieved the luggage. Alice was like a drill sergeant she had everything organized and done in military precision that you didn't dare step out of line or question anything; her and Jasper were truly meant for one another. The guys were ordered to Alice's room to get ready and we went to my and Edward's room, well it wasn't just a room, it was the bridal suite and it was gorgeous. I couldn't wait for later.

Before I even had a chance to look around, I was thrown into the vanity chair and Rose and Alice went to work on me. When they were done, I looked in the mirror and staring back at me was this beautiful face and it belonged to ME.

"Oh Alice, Rose, you guys did such a wonderful job, I barely even recognize myself, I look so good."

"Please you always look good, we just enhanced things," Rose said.

"Now, let's get you dressed so we can get ready. Here are the undergarments, put those on, trust me he's going to be peeling them off with his teeth once he catches his breath," Alice said, not only didn't I doubt it, thought that would be totally hot.

"Yes, I can most definitely see it and I'm just warning you two now, while he's peeling them off with his teeth I don't want ANY interruptions by anyone until we leave. No knocking on the door, calls, texts, getting in Edward's head or suspending yourselves outside the window and banging on it," yup once the door to our room closed, that was it, lockdown for the rest of the weekend. I didn't care about seeing the sights of Vegas; the only sight I wanted to see was my Edward naked.

"Of course Bella, we wouldn't be that rude as we know you've waited way to long for Mr. Prude," Rose said.

Alice didn't respond, so I made a decision. "NOOO, you wouldn't," Alice said. "Try me."

They slid the dress over my head and zipped it up. It was a stunning white A-line halter dress that was paired with shoes that had a kitten heel with embroidered roses. They raced around at vampire speed and were done in less than 3 minutes. Alice called Edward and we went down to meet them at the chapel. I was becoming a nervous wreck.

They left me outside the chapel doors and told me when I heard the wedding march to start walking. I heard it start playing twice and it was if my feet were glued to the floor. I decided I need a pep talk. Bella, this is what you wanted; you are getting everything and more. It's Edward in there waiting for you, the man you love beyond reason and he loves you that way too. Okay, feet I'm ordering you to move and move they did when the music started for the third time.

While my feet were on board, my hands weren't as they were shaking from the stress and nerves. What I found surprising was how I could be nervous about this when I've pretty much stood bare-assed naked in front of this man.

I swear that aisle was at least a mile long and wished Charlie was here to walk me down it, that's my only regret, but he will have his chance after graduation. I made it down the aisle and to his side. When he reached out and touched my hands, I was instantly relaxed and no longer nervous. Although, he reached around to hold me up which wasn't quite necessary, but his arms were around me so why would I object to that?

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," and I turned to him and smiled.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I DO," he was beyond happy and I realized so was I.

"With the powers vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," his eyes were glowing as he leaned in and heatedly kissed me as my arms wrapped around his neck. All too soon, we were interrupted.

"Hey you two, knock it off, you're in public," Emmett yelled as I blushed thinking wait until we're not.

"Yeah, you're one to talk big brother," everyone laughed.

I was happy that the ceremony was short because all I really wanted to do was be alone with my new husband. New husband, well that brought a smile to my face. Although, it was quickly erased by Alice.

"Okay, we're going to the hotel club for a dance."

"No Alice, we're going to our room."

"Alice, enough, we've had a long day," Edward agreed.

"All I ask is that you come in there for one dance to celebrate and then you can leave immediately. I promise nothing more okay?"

"Alright, let's get this over then," I looked at Edward and he didn't look happy either.

We walked into one of the clubs in the hotel and Alice had arranged a sweet love song 'Always' for us to dance to, but I was a bit embarrassed when they cleared the dance floor and announced us as just married. We were the only ones on the floor at first and was terrified I would trip or something, but Edward held me tight to him. He expertly moved me around the floor so that I didn't have to do anything.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he said as he turned us on the dance floor and I couldn't help but shiver at my new name, I loved it.

"I love you too Mr. Cullen and I'm so happy you're all mine."

"I've always been yours and I'm the happiest man in the world that you are officially mine Mrs. Cullen, it means everything to me."

Soon the dance ended and we slipped out. True to her word, Alice let us go without argument. On the way to the elevators, we passed so many shops in the hotel, it was almost like a mall, no wonder Alice picked this hotel. We passed one shop in particular and something caught my eye that reminded me of Edward, maybe later when we leave.

Once the elevator doors closed, I lunged at him and attacked his lips. We continued kissing even when we arrived on our floor; he backed us out while never stopping. When we arrived at the door, he swept me up in his arms and carried me over the threshold into the room.

FINALLY ALONE!

**Edward's POV**

I had my beautiful wife in my arms, life couldn't be better. I carried her over the threshold, kicked the door closed and locked it.

FINALLY ALONE!

**A/N Next up the honeymoon! You have been warned ****J**

**Hey everyone! We have been working on three original stories. We are very proud of our hard work and would love it if you would check them out. They are exclusively on the Writers Coffee Shop Library site. We would absolutely love it if anyone wanted to read and vote for any one of them. The poll is on the library home page. Voting started 9/16/2010.**

**The stories are: **

**Whether You Love Him or Not (A romance about an arranged marriage) **

**Fate of the Fairies (This is a tale about the good side and the bad side of the winged creatures. Don't let the first 2 chapters fool you, this is not a cute, fluffy Tinkerbell tale. These are not the goodie too shoes from Disney.) (when we say frolic in the forest we mean it ****J**

**Diaries of a Lonely Teenager (This story is about a life lesson learned the hard way. Rated teen! So it's clean.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Sorry for the delay but due to writing my first original manuscript for publication, I was a tad busy. Mocked by Destiny starts selling March 31, 2011 but I will remind you later of that.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo (actually she wrote most of this one!) She is awesome isn't she!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

I cannot believe that I'm married to this glorious creature in my arms. Every time I see my ring on her slender finger and feel my wedding band on my own, my heart swells with joy because I know she is mine and I'm hers forever. How I got so lucky, I'll never know.

As I carried her into our suite, I let her slip down my body without our lips ever disconnecting. I finally had to release her so she could breathe and I took a step back to admire my beautiful wife.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are so gorgeous. You have no idea how happy you have made me today; I've waited so long for this moment. I feel whole and complete with you by my side," I gushed out sounding lovesick, and I was.

She giggled that adorable laugh, "My dear husband, I feel the same way. I know I was nervous about getting married, but I now know those fears weren't mine; they were my mother's that she projected onto me. Just because she wasn't meant to be married until she was older doesn't mean were not meant to be together, forever"

Bella slid her hands up my shirt and under the shoulders of my jacket pushing it off so, it pooled at my feet. She grabbed the ends of my bow tie unraveling it as she pulled me towards her for another kiss while my hands skimmed her bare back on their way to the zipper, which I slowly inched down. Stepping back, kicking off her shoes and I did the same, her eyes were filled with desire as she pulled the tie completely off dropping it to the floor.

I started moving us towards the bedroom and by the time we arrived, she had completely unbuttoned my shirt, which I shucked to the floor. While her hands continued to explore my chest leaving behind a fiery wake, I kissed her behind the ear and down her neck; she moaned and shivered against me with delight.

Before I released the bow of the dress, I couldn't help but ask, "Bella are you sure? If I…"

"Edward, I am sure, I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I trust and have faith in you, in us, we were meant to be together. I know the first time is going to hurt me a bit, but after that it won't, it's a part of life, of the human experiences you wanted me to live through before I change."

"Yes my love, we are meant to be together," I released the bow and the dress billowed to the floor.

"Surprise!" surprise did not even cover it; my eyes were probably wide as saucers.

"Holy Hell, you make those scraps of fabric sexy as hell," I was a moaning fool and my pants were so tight I was ready to burst out of them. They seriously needed to go.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as my dress hit the floor, Edward's eyes were pitch black and practically bugged out of his head. He was moaning as he took in all the aspects of my golden bustier that was laced up the front with satin ribbon. His eyes were raking down my body making me feel beautiful and sexy, but what really caught me was the strangled moan that escaped as he came to the garters that held up my stockings. As his hands cupped my bare bottom, he realized I was wearing a thong.

I took that moment of him being dazzled to undo his belt and zipper, pushing his trousers to the floor, which snapped him out of it.

Dropping to one knee, his hands traveled from my ankle to the garter and when he went to undo the first garter with his hands, I was having none of that.

"Bite it off," I whispered and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Fuck," he muttered and bit the first before moving to the second, then rolled stockings off me before moving to the bustier where he took the end of the ribbon in his lips and pulled ever so slowly.

My heart was practically beating out of my chest and felt like I was burning up. If I didn't know any better, I would say I was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. Finally, after giving up with going slow, he just bit through the remaining ribbon and ripped the thong off, thus freeing me.

He stood up, captured my lips as I reached around to his silk boxers and ripped them off, which caused him to sharply gasp.

"Bella, how?"

"Special…fabric…Alice."

I took his erection in hand and began stroking him. I immediately found myself lying in the middle of the bed flat on my back with Edward hovering over me.  
"Not so fast Mrs. Cullen, I'm not through enjoying you."

OH MY GOD! It was now my turn to let out a strangled moan as his hands massaged my breasts when he kissed his way down to them. His tongue snaked out to my already pebbled nipple, "hmmmm you taste divine." He bit it with his lips while pinching the other one, and I almost orgasmed just from that sensation alone.

"Oh god Edward, that feels so good," I moaned as he moved to the other nipple to repeat the process.

I felt his erection pressing against my stomach and I needed friction badly, so I pressed myself against him and wiggled, but it wasn't enough.

"Edward…need…you…now."

He ran his fingers through my pussy spreading the juices before dipping one finger inside.

"So hot and wet," he moaned and added another finger. I moved to meet his thrusting fingers and it wasn't long before I became undone.

He removed his fingers and lifted them to his mouth licking them clean. Well if that was not the hottest thing ever, I don't know what would be.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to taste this directly from the source," did he really want to, oh yeah, from the feral look in his eyes, he did.

He took his cock in hand, pumped it twice and slid it along my slit. He entered me slowly inch by inch until he reached my barrier and stilled.

"Do it now, I want this, I want you," that's all it took; he pulled back a bit and pushed forward breaking through.

"Oww," he immediately stilled.

"Bella, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Fine, just give me a moment," after about a minute I caught my breath. I wrapped my legs around him and wiggled. He immediately started moving slowly in and out. I began meeting him thrust for thrust, but needed more.

"So tight and hot, MINE."

"Faster, harder, faster, MINE," I could feel the coil in the pit of my stomach and knew I was going to explode.

"God, Edward, I'm going to cum."

"Cum with me my love," he reached down flicking my clit and we unraveled together.

"EDWARD!" I screeched as the strongest orgasm I ever had rushed over me.

"BELLA!" he growled in my ear causing me to thrash even more.

I looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him, making sure he felt my love for him. The ability to speak was loss from us as we panted trying to regain our normal rhythms. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but the moment he pulled out of me, I felt the loss.

"Bella…that was…I can't even describe how wonderful that was, words fail me."

"Edward, it was all I hoped for and more. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"As I love you with all my heart and soul. Are you tired my love?"

"Just a bit, it has been a long day."

"Then sleep, I'll be right here," he pulled me against his chest and us under the blankets. I was asleep in no time.

**Edward's POV**

While my angel slept in my arms, I had time to reflect on the last twenty-four hours, which were the best of my existence. She not only agreed to marry me, but in fact, right away, today. Even though our parents weren't here, the wedding was lovely thanks to Alice. She forced a dance on us and as much as Bella hates the spotlight, I think she enjoyed it regardless.

Then there was our honeymoon night. I think if I could blush, I would be as bright red as Bella is sometimes when I saw what was under her dress and then she told me to bite it off! To say I was flabbergasted would be the understatement of the century. At that point, my hardened cock became even harder, which I didn't think was possible. I tried to slowly take the ribbons off the top, but by then it was becoming painful and I couldn't wait any longer, so I just bit right through it and ripped her thong off.

When she reached around me and ripped my boxers off, I was in total shock and it was hot as hell. I had to ask how and when she told me Alice and special fabric, all I know is we need to buy lots more of that fabric.

She took my cock in hand stroking me and I flew us onto the middle of the bed. I needed to properly worship her and I did. She didn't even flinch when I licked my fingers and told her I wanted to try it from the source, which I do.

After I knew she was sufficiently lubricated, I slid myself into her a little at a time stretching and giving her time to adjust to me. When I reached her barrier I stopped, which she mistook for fear, but it was not, I just needed to steel myself for the upcoming pain I was going to cause my love. She once again reassured me that she wanted this for us so I pulled back and pushed through. Her scream stilled me dead in my tracks and while I expected this, it was still hard to hear.

I gave her a moment to gather herself and she wrapped her legs around my waist rocking against me. I knew she was ready and began slowly moving until she requested I step things up, I immediately complied.

God the way her pussy held onto my cock and the heat from her core made me feel like it was going to spontaneously combust. It was beyond anything I ever felt or could have imagined. Just when I thought things could not get any better, she clamped down on my cock and pulled me into the most spectacular orgasm that racked my entire body.

I couldn't wait to do it again and just as I was thinking that my cock started to twitch. Can I wake her up? No, she needs her rest; you're not an animal stop thinking such things. So, I settled for kissing her shoulder and then burying my nose in her hair.

As I lay here reliving all the evening's moments, she wiggled her behind against me, which caused me to moan loudly and become hard. God how I wanted to be inside her right now, but I had to wait until morning, remember you're not an animal.

Just then, Bella flipped in my arms and hitched her leg over me. I could feel the heat from her core radiating onto my cock, which was now rock hard and grazing her heat. I tried not to move, but she had other ideas and that's when I realized she was awake. YES!

"Edward, I love you," she mumbled and started kissing my chest and roaming her hands all over me.

"I love you too, you should rest."

"Nope, I finally have you alone and I'm not wasting any of that time. Make love to me," I could hear my cock yelling, 'you better say yes.'

"Of course my love, I don't want to waste the time either."

After I made love to my sweet wife again, she fell back into a quiet slumber and I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest man on earth.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke the next morning to the most beautiful site in the world, my husband's face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen, hope you slept well."

"I slept exceptionally well Mr. Cullen," I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing his chest, moving up to his neck and finally arriving at his delicious lips.  
It was not more than a minute before it turned heated and I took hold of his prominent erection.

"Bella, ugh, that feels so good."

"Make love to me Edward."

"Your wish is my command," and he made mad passionate love to me.

As we lay there in each other's arms, I couldn't help but think that I was blessed.  
"Edward, stop tickling me."

"I'm not tickling you, but now that you mention it I think I might rather enjoy that."

"Ahh, no," and I shot upright in the bed scooting over to the side.

It was then that I realized he was not tickling me, "hey, how come we're covered in feathers?"

"Well, I might have ripped a pillow or two last night," he smirked.

"I see, and why 'might' you have done that," I tried to be serious, but I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"I was sort of caught up in the moment and needed to release some excess energy," he grinned.

"Well, I agree, it was quiet a moment or two," I tried blowing some of the feathers his way, but failed miserably.

He took a deep breath and blew the feathers into the air. It was as if it was snowing in the hotel room. I grabbed a large feather that floated my way and pounced on him.

"So Mr. Cullen, I was wondering…," I trailed the feather across his neck, down his chest and when I reached his lower abdomen, he shivered ever so slightly and I knew.

"And what pray tell were you wondering Mrs. Cullen."

"If you were ticklish."

"Nope, not me, not at all."

"So you don't mind me doing this," I moved the feather across his abdomen again and his shiver was accompanied with a bubbly laugh. "I knew it, you are totally ticklish."

He flipped me onto my back and was hovering over me, "Yes, yes, I admit it, but please don't tell anyone. Promise me."

"I don't know, this is pretty good information, I think Emmett would be very interested. Maybe you could persuade me otherwise," I giggled.

"Hmmm, let me see, what persuasion should I use, maybe this," he held my hands about my head and started tickling me with a feather. I was laughing so much I could barely breathe.

"Oh, I think you can do much better than that husband of mine."

"So would this persuade you," and he rubbed his erection along my slit and I could feel myself getting wet with each pass he made over my already swollen clit.

I moaned, "about halfway."

"Well then, I'll just have to go all the way won't I?" he slipped right in burying himself to the hilt and stilled. "Promise me."

"I promise, I promise," hell I'd promise him anything to just get him moving. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rocked my hips, which started him moving.

"So tight and hot, god you feel so good wrapped around me," and before I knew it we were screaming one another's names in ecstasy.

It wasn't long after that our post-coital bliss was interrupted by my rumbling stomach.  
"Breakfast time for the human; what would you like my darling?"

"Pancakes with strawberries, scrambled eggs and chocolate milk. I have to keep my strength up for today's activities," I smirked.

"I'll order it, clean up in here and change the sheets while you take a shower."

"Sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

"I'd love to, but then you'll never eat."

**Edward's POV**

Oh, how I wanted to be in the shower with my Bella, but I knew she needed to eat. I also had to get the bloody sheets off the bed so they wouldn't become distracting and I did not want to take any chances that it might ignite my bloodlust for my wife. When I mentioned the sheets, her crimson blush went right down her chest and I knew she was mortified.

I scooped her into my arms and hugged her, "Don't worry my love, I could always call Alice and have her take the sheets to the desert to burn them."

"No that's okay, it's just that…I know…are you okay…to be around…I shouldn't be embarrassed by it, but I can't help it."

"Its fine, it's not that much, now go take a shower."

When Bella was done showering, everything was clean, breakfast had arrived and she sat down to eat while I took my shower. I heard a knock at the door and voices. Was Alice here already? Did my sister have any sense of what a honeymoon was supposed to be?  
I walked out into the living area to find Bella had finished breakfast and was standing in a sea of white.

"Bella?"

"Well it seems that the all knowing decided to send us a little gift, here's the note."

Edward & Bella,  
Congratulations on your wedding. May the geese be with you, enjoy!  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose

I groaned, "What are we going to do with all these pillows?"

"I was thinking that we could pile them up in front of the TV and watch movies today," she devilishly smiled at me. Yeah, there would be precious little movie watching going on, but I was totally on board with that plan.

"I thought you might want to go out and see the sights. I'm sure Alice has a bunch of things planned."

"Alice has nothing planned for today or any other day for that matter, and the only sight I want to see is you, my husband."

"Are we talking about the same Alice, Alice Cullen? She always has a plan. And, the only sight I wouldn't mind see is you Mrs. Cullen," naked and underneath me.

"Yes, the same Alice, but you see I knew she would try to drag us to hell and back here in Vegas so I put my foot down. I made the decision that if she so much as came near us in any way, shape or form I would burn her Birken bag."

"Oh my Bella, you are a genius, she had to wait 6 months for that bag to be made. It's one of the few things that she finds acceptable to use over and over again."

"Rose thought so too and couldn't help laughing at Alice's horrified face. She was really happy and adamant that we have time alone, promising to keep Emmett away and occupied," Rose? I was seriously seeing my sister in a new light.

"Well since we have the rest of the time to ourselves, what movie did you want to start off with?"

"Top Gun."

"Really? That's an odd choice."

"Not very honeymoon-ish, but it has all the elements, excellent story based on a real place and isn't all fiction. It's funny, sad, romantic and action packed. It has great one-liner's, one of which is your family's motto when driving, and the music is incredible. What's not to like, so have you seen it before?"

"Actually, I haven't…everyone else went to see it back in the 80's, but I was not really into movies at that time. So what's the motto?" I was moping around.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she laughed as she kissed my desperate lips and I suspected that was another line from the movie. "Let's just watch it and you'll find out."

All I can say is that it took us eight hours to watch a two-hour movie. She was right the movie had everything you could want in one and excellent music that I was not even aware of that I was already very familiar. I also now understood some of Emmett and Jasper's wild comments from back then that were actually based on this movie, some of which they still use today. She was right on the money with the motto; 'I feel the need – for speed.'

"So Mrs. Cullen, have you lost that lovin' feeling?"

"Maybe," she laughed lightly.

"Ahh, I hate it when you do that. I'll just have to bring it back," she giggled as I rolled her over onto the pillows trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts where I paid special attention alternating licking and nipping with my lips.

She was moaning and I could not wait any longer. I slid my fingers into her molten core to find her wet and ready. I lined myself up and with one thrust, I was deep inside her.

"I feel the need for speed," anything you want my love and I picked up the pace.  
It was not long before I felt the familiar coil in my stomach as well as the beginning of her clamping down on my cock and knew we were almost there.

"Cum with me my love," that is all it took and we were falling over the edge screaming.

We were lying on the pillows with just a blanket over us since at some point it made no sense to dress as everything was being shredded. Bella was drawing lazy circles on my chest with a kiss every now and then, but when her fingers made it to my happy trail and I couldn't contain myself. I was once again hard.

She gasped, "I can't believe you are ready to go again so soon, your stamina is amazing."

"It's one of those perks of being a vampire," did I just admit that being a vampire had advantages. Who am I and what have I done with that guy who's always down? Ah yes, he left the minute she said 'I do.'

"I'm one lucky girl."

"I'm one lucky guy, but sweetheart if we have sex again, you might not be able to walk," this would be the sixth time today and I did not want to wear her out.

"I'm fine, but I have an idea, lay back," she pushed me onto the pillows. Yeah, I let her have the illusion of pushing me as if I was human. It made her happy.

She flung herself under the blanket while giggling. I could feel her in between my legs and was surprised when her lips kissed my ankle moving up my leg. Her tongue flicked out every so often in between kisses and when she placed her lips behind my knee, I almost came undone.

"Oh Bella, that…more," I begged.

She continued her ministrations up my thigh and I could feel her breath fanning across my painfully throbbing erection. Is she? Surely not? When her lips went to my other thigh I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, only to be taken by surprise when she dragged her tongue on the underside of my shaft before swirling it on my tip and taking me fully into her mouth.

"Fuck, feels…ahhh," I was warring with myself over stopping her, then she'd be upset, she wanted to do it, so I let my inhibitions go.

Quickly she set a pleasurable rhythm and when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did, her teeth scraped along the underside of my cock and I purred. My purring must have set something off in her because the next time I felt my tip hit the back of her throat and I purred again louder which caused her to hum in response.

That hum caused a jolt and my toes to curl. I felt myself twitching as she reached down, massaged my balls, and deep throated me again with a hum. That was all it took, I didn't even have time to warn her, I came instantly screaming her name "BELLA!" and she swallowed it all.

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe eight hours to watch the movie, but what fun those eight hours were, hmmm, yeah tomorrow has possibilities for another movie. After our last session of lovemaking, I was staring into my love's eyes while my hand roamed his torso. I just could not keep my hands off him.

You would think after six times I would have been sated, not a chance, I was horny as ever as I let my fingers run through his happy trail. It didn't take long before he was rock hard again. I could not believe he told me it was a vampire perk, him Mr. Negative, talking positive, who would have thought.

I knew I was lucky, but he was worried I wouldn't be able to walk if we had sex again and I had to laugh because he was probably right. That's when I thought, time to put my oral skills to use, so I pushed him back onto the pillows and flung myself under the blanket. I loved that he gave me the feeling of being able to direct him.

When I started kissing his ankle, moving up I knew he was surprised. When I hit his thigh, I could tell he was nervous, so I moved to the other one and once he released the breath he was holding, I moved right in for the kill, licking him from base to tip, swirling the tip before taking him in fully.

His cursing and incoherent sentence told me I was doing it right. Once I set my rhythm, I scraped my teeth along the underside on my next pass, which caused him to purr. I knew now was the time so I deep throated him which caused a louder purr and I hummed. I felt him twitching so I reached down to massage his balls while deep throating with a hum. He instantly came undone screaming my name and his cool seed slid down my throat. He tasted like sweet honey.

He pulled me up to him and planted a passionate kiss on my lips, which was one of the most erotic things ever, "Bella, that was fantastic, incredible, out of this world. I never felt anything like it in my existence."

"So you'd want me to do that again?"

"Most definitely, but only if you want to."

"Oh - I want to, I've never seen you at a loss for words and I kind of liked that I can do that to you. Also, you purring is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

"The things you do to me my Bella are always amazing. I don't mean to upset you or anything, but how?"

"I'll tell you, but promise me you won't say anything or get mad."

"I promise and after that I'd be insane to be mad."

"Okay, well…um…one night when you were hunting, I needed to ask some questions about sex. I was worried I didn't know enough because you can hear everyone's thoughts and would know all these things, so I wanted to at least have more knowledge to work with. I couldn't talk to Esme, she's like my mom, I'd be too embarrassed or Alice because she would have broadcast it, so I talked with Rose. I knew she wouldn't say anything and she'd be very knowledgeable. That was one of the things I discussed with Rose. She explained what needed to be done, what sounds you'd make that would tell me I was doing it right and had me practice on a cucumber."

"I'm glad you had someone to talk to, but don't feel like I know everything because I don't. I try to keep myself out of their sex lives. Maybe we can learn things together since all I know is book knowledge, not the same as practical hands on experience. I'm starting to see Rose in a whole new light, she's like a big sister to you, and it makes me very happy. Of course, I am a little jealous of the cucumber," he laughed.

"It really is nice having a big sister and big brothers too," which gave me an idea.

"How about some dinner?"

"Sounds good, I'm kind of hungry, although I'm not sure why," I giggled.

"I can't imagine Mrs. Cullen since all we did was lay around and watch a movie," he chuckled.

A/N So was it worth the wait? The good news is the next two chapters are done so the next update will not take as long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 20**

**Edward's POV**

After my beloved wife had dinner - God do I love saying that - we snuggled in each other's arms for a bit on the couch. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in my arms and I carried her into the bedroom placing her in the bed before crawling in next to her. I purposely didn't pull her against me hoping to keep her warm, but she had other ideas. Little by little she inched her way over to me and before long she was mostly lying across my chest. She let out a sigh of contentment and I couldn't have been happier.

To think that Rose was the one she went to talk to was a surprise in and of itself, but I was truly glad that she had someone to speak to about things. I know she thought I was this totally experienced guy when it came to sex, but the truth was I wasn't much more than a seventeen year old with second hand knowledge. I was glad we spoke about it and that we could learn things together.

Once again I had the night to relive the memories of today in perfect detail. It was a glorious day from the making love, to the movie, to making more love. Then she shocked the shit out of me by giving me a blow job. I've always heard guys' thoughts on it being the best thing ever, but never in my wildest dreams did I expect to experience it or how it would make me so incoherent. I was barely able to string a few words together. I was also surprised by my purring since that has only happened on a rare hunting occasion when the life essence of a mountain lion has slid down my throat. I thought that would scare her, but she was actually turned on by it.

Okay, all this thinking of her hot lips wrapped around me made my cock start twitching. I found my hands trailing down her back thinking how I could get her on her back again. _You horny savage, she needs her rest_. I tried to shift her away, but that just made things worse as she moaned and moved so she was fully on top of me, and hell I was now rock hard.

I may have moaned, which caused her to moan and move again. I decided to focus on breathing deep breaths hoping to distract myself from my throbbing problem. It wasn't fifteen seconds into my attempted distraction when I felt her hand wrap around my shaft. Was she awake? If not, surely now it would be acceptable to wake her, right? I needed her BADLY!

I couldn't help lightly bucking my hips to get some friction on my straining member thinking maybe I could get some relief without waking her. Although, when I smelled her arousal, I groaned.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"I need you," YES! That's all I needed to hear, the seventeen year old boy was doing the happy dance.

"I need you too," she flipped up so that she was now straddling my legs and rubbing herself on my cock.

She pulled herself up and slid right onto me. From this position, I was buried even deeper insider her sizzling heat and let out a strangled moan. I placed my hands on her hips and she put hers on my chest. Moving up and down slowly at first until she felt in sync with me and then she let loose slamming down onto me with such force which I had never expected.

"God Bella, so fucking good."

"Shit Edward, so big you fill me completely," yeah I was big, but hearing it from her lips made me want to burst with pride.

As she continued to ride me, I had the most fabulous view ever of her beautiful bouncing mounds and face flush with pleasure. Once I felt her starting to clamp down on me, I pushed her over the edge.

"Cum Love," was all it took for both of us rise to the peak and go over in ecstasy. She collapsed onto my chest and we laid there panting.

I ran my hands up and down her back while whispering sweet nothings into her ear, "My sweet love, you are marvelous, you are my sun, moon and twilight."

She looked up at me with a smile on her face, "Edward, I love you. You are my everything." She placed her lips on mine and kissed me deeply while running her hands through my hair. How I loved that feeling. We pulled away so she could breathe and she laid her head on my chest falling into a deep slumber.

Could my nights get any better than this, I don't think so.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I was so needy that I woke up in the middle of the night and attacked Edward. Although, he was already aroused and it wasn't like he sleeps or anything, so that's okay, right?

The next morning I awoke to my smiling husband's face, "Morning sweetheart."

"Morning my Love, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmmm - I think - you in the shower," I jumped up and bolted to the bathroom giggling.

I loved that my actions always took him by surprise because before he could react, I was hanging on the door frame wiggling my eyebrows and grinning, "Cuming - oh husband of mine."

"Oh, I'll be cuming, but so will you, many times over Mrs. Cullen," he flew to my side pinning me against the wall, sucking on my earlobe while turning on the shower. He then scooped me up into his arms and positioned us under the streaming hot water.

The hot water felt so good against my aching muscles, yeah but when I think about how they ended up that way, I couldn't help but grin. Edward squeezed some body wash on a puff and teasingly washed me from head to toe. When he began doing my hair, my god that was the most sensual feeling ever, I wanted him to wash my hair every day. I couldn't contain my moaning.

"That feels so good Edward," I pushed myself back against him wiggling my behind.

"Not so fast Love, I'm not through worshipping you," he breathed into my neck as his hands skimmed my body.

He spun me around to face him, sucking my earlobe into his mouth and then continuing to rain kisses down my throat. While he sucked on my one nipple, he pinched the other and I gasped with pleasure. Continuing down my stomach so that now he was now kneeling on the floor, he hitched one of my legs over his shoulder as I leaned back onto the wall.

"My beautiful wife, you are perfection personified."

Leaning into my intimate area, he licked and teased my clit before delving his tongue deeply into my pussy. I was moaning while trying to grasp onto the wall for some purchase since my legs were now jelly. He must has sensed it and hitched my other leg over his other shoulder which caused his tongue to go in even deeper.

"Edward, oh Edward, ugh," I grabbed onto his hair and pulled him closer.

"Let go my Bella," he reached around and pinched my clit and I came hard.

He lapped up my juices as if it were ambrosia. "My Bella you taste even better than I could have imagined. I think I might want to start off every morning like this."

When he let my legs slip off his shoulders, he had to catch me from falling. I felt totally boneless as he pulled me to his body and I reached up and kissed his lips. It was so erotic tasting myself on him and I couldn't help grinding against his growing member.

"Hmmm, breakfast for the vampire," I smirked and ground against him so he was now sporting a nice hard on.

"Yes, most definitely. Are you ready for me again?" he said as he lifted my legs around his waist and ran his cock along my slit.

I moaned, "I believe there was a promise of me cuming 'many times' Mr. Cullen, so yes."

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I would never break another promise and far be it for me to deny you pleasure," he chuckled as he slid himself into my core.

He started pounding into me with what felt like reckless abandon, but I was sure that it was just that he was confident now. Slow and easy love making was nice, although there was a lot to say for hard and fast with Edward too.

"Edward, oh my god, my Edward."

"Yes, I'm yours, no one else's."

I could feel myself coming undone just as he was too judging by his throbbing. As he reached down and circled my clit with his thumb, I came once again screaming his name.

"EDWAAARD."

One more thrust and he spilled himself into my warmth with my name falling from his glorious lips, "BELLA."

He leaned his head against my forehead, staying like that for a few minutes before we were able to collect ourselves enough to move. Would I ever get enough of this man? Definitely not.

"Come here my wonderful husband and let me take care of you," just then my stomach growled. I swear it seems to do that at the most in opportune times. How long have we been in here anyway?

"I'll take a rain check on that my love, you need to eat. Wouldn't want you falling apart during our movie watching," he laughed.

"Oh - that would never do, who knew movie watching was so…strenuous," I giggled.

"Indeed."

He dried me off, wrapped me in a bathrobe and then stepped back into the shower to finish. I wobbled my euphoric self back to the bed to text Emmett and Jasper.

_Em, J –_

_Need a favor.B_

_B -Of course, anything for our lil , J_

Now that that was taken care of, I ordered breakfast and decided on the movie of the day since if it was anything like yesterday, we'd be lucky if we got through one. Not that I minded, in fact, I was more than okay with that turn of events.

**Edward's POV**

After I wrapped Bella up in a bathrobe and sent her back out to order breakfast, I finished my shower. If I hadn't put her in that robe, she would never have eaten nor would we have left the bathroom for that matter. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone as special as Bella.

I threw my robe on and went out into the bedroom just as her breakfast arrived. After she finished eating, we moved to our movie viewing area. I have to say all those pillows really came in handy and were quite comfy.

"So, what movie is on the agenda for today Love?" I knew we'd be lucky if we got through one movie if yesterday was any indicator, but what a way to spend the day.

"Well, I decided on something romantic?" please no chick flick.

"Romantic, hmmm, come here, I'll show you romantic," I purred.

"Oh, I'm sure you can show me romantic, but I thought this would be fun, so I selected Beauty and the Beast."

I feigned horror and grabbed my chest, "Are you saying I'm a beast, because I know I'm not the beauty."

"Of course not silly, but if you were a beast, you'd be MY beast and you are beautiful," she laughed.

"Okay, so I have to ask, why this movie?"

"You do know that the beast ends up with the girl, right? He's really a prince underneath and Belle saves him from himself. It also has some great music that I think you'll appreciate," this is starting to sound like my biography.

"As long as I get the girl, I'm good with that," I started running my nose along the length of her neck, then sucking her earlobe into my mouth.

"Hmmm, there is one thing that is absolutely beastly about you though."

"….mmm and what would that be?"

"This," she smiled as she snaked her hand into my robe and grabbed my cock. Holy Hell! I love brazen Bella. "And I think the beast wants to come out and play."

"Oh, he wants to play alright," I grinned as I rolled her onto her back, while slipping us out of our robes.

I ran my hands up and down her legs before hitching one over my hip while kissing down her neck, "My Bella you are so beautiful," I teased her by rubbing my tip up and down her slit; she wiggled under me to get more friction and closer. As much as I wanted to tease her, I really wanted to be buried deep inside her searing wetness, so I wasted no more time and slid right in.

"Fuck," I muttered as drove myself into her.

"God Edward, more."

"Anything for you my," I groaned since I could feel Bella tightening around my cock as well as my own orgasm coming, so I reached down and pinched her clit which made her cum with me.

After we regained ourselves, I looked over at my lovely wife who was flushed a lovely shade of pink and I couldn't help but think how I put it there.

"Should we start the movie?"

"Might be a good idea if we want to see it before it's time for dinner," she giggled and I had to laugh at the truth of that statement.

We watched the movie, but as predicted it did take us all day to watch it considering our frequent breaks. However, I did notice that the movie had a great deal of parallels to our lives. Bella was right though the movie was good and I enjoyed the music immensely.

"So what did you think of the movie?"

"It was very interesting, there seemed to be a number of characters that reminded me of my family."

"I know, Lummiere reminds me of Alice, very pushy, doing whatever she wants no matter what anyone tells her. Gaston is definitely Emmett."

"Just don't tell Emmett that, he'd be thrilled to be compared to Gaston."

"I know," we couldn't help but laugh at all the characters. Then her stomach rumbled.

"We should order you some dinner."

"Can you order me some pasta while I have a human moment?"

"Of course."

**Bella's POV**

Now that I had a moment in the bathroom, I texted Jasper and Emmett to see if everything was in place for my surprise.

_Em, J –Is everything set? And how long do I have before he's going to notice?B_

_B -Ready to rock and roll sis. You have about 5 , J_

Wow I didn't realize it would be such a short time. Nothing I can do about it, it is what it is. I'll just have to be careful. Just then I heard the knock on the door. Show time.

They brought my dinner in and I dug into the meal. It was delicious and as soon as Edward went into the bedroom, I jumped into action.

I removed the wine glasses hiding under the cart and poured my drink, then uncapped the metal container and quickly poured Edward's drink. No sooner had I finished pouring, he came running into the living room.

"Bella, what's the matter, where are you hurt?"

"I'm perfectly fine Edward, come sit with me and let's have a toast to our honeymoon."

"Bella, you must be hurt, I smell the blood."

"Not at all, here," I handed him a glass full of blood which I tried not to think about what it was, I pretended it was V-8 juice.

"But, how?"

"I have my connections, but I thought since we're going to be here all weekend, you'd need some sustenance," I giggled,

"So a toast to the most lovely and amazing wife in the world," he raised his glass.

"And to the handsomest and generous husband in the universe," we clinked glasses and he gulped down the liquid licking his ruby red lips.

"What would you like to do after dinner? Another movie?" just then a new thought came to mind.

"I was actually thinking that we might want to make use of the hot tub."

"Yes, hot tub sounds delightful," he growled seductively in my ear.

**Edward's POV**

When I smelled the blood I almost had a heart attack - if that were possible - thinking Bella was hurt and bleeding. I should have known better, but you never know with my klutzy wife. If our suite hadn't been totally saturated in Bella's scent, I might have noticed the difference sooner, but all I could smell was Bella and blood. Two things I don't like to smell mixed together.

She surprised the hell out of me with a wine glass of deer blood. I don't know how she does it, but she has my family helping her surprise me. Never in my life have I had so many surprises as I have had in the short time of being with my Bella.

When she told me that after dinner she wanted to make use of the hot tub, all I could think was HOT TUB SEX! With that thought rattling around my brain I flashed into the bathroom, in two of Bella's heartbeats I had the tub filling, bubble bath in the water and towels out for after.

Bella's infectious laugh reverberated throughout the room as I swept back in and scooped her up in to my arms. There was no way I was waiting for my delightful but slow moving wife.

The second her tiny feet hit the floor, she didn't hesitate to drop her robe. Growling, I dropped mine as well. Seeing her adorable tush wiggling its way into the steamy water was more than I could stand. Crawling in behind her, I stopped her from turning into my embrace.

"No way am I passing up on this opportunity," I huskily whispered into her ear.

Pushing down gently, she leaned her hands on the edge of the tub to steady herself. Kissing my way down her spine, I watched in rapture as she shivered. Moving in behind her, I swiped her moist center once eliciting my favorite moan from her lips.

Once I was lined up with her molten core, I slipped straight into heaven. There is no way to explain how addicted I have become to being intimate with Bella. I never thought I could be more addicted to her scent, I was so wrong.

"So deep," I mumbled against her neck.

"Oh - wow," my wife seemed to have the same problem putting sentences together.

Each time I pulled out and pushed back in, I could feel every muscle flex around me. Grabbing her hips, I set a quick paced rhythm. Leaning forward, I kissed her back and shoulders as I continued to drive us both insane slowly.

"I need more," Bella panted.

"As you wish," I purred and moved one hand from her hips up to her perky breast.

Fiddling with the pebbled nipple between my fingers and occasionally tugging on it was exactly what she needed.

"Edward I can't stop," she gasped as her orgasm hit her hard.

The constriction in her core pulled my own orgasm from my loin. "Bella!" I snarled out.

This women sure can rock my world.

**A/N So We hope this makes up for having to wait. Next up, going home!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's POV**

Today we have to go back home to reality, how did that happen so fast, it seems like yesterday we arrived and were married. When I made love to my beautiful Bella, I was so frightened I was going to hurt her, but she allayed my fears saying she trusted me implicitly. If I learned anything from my brief separation from the love of my existance, it was to listen to her and have faith. I did have faith and we both had the most amazing night of our lives. I was brought out of my thoughtfest when Bella flopped herself onto the bed with a sigh.

"I don't want to leave, I want stay here forever. We could stay in this room and never have to worry about anything ever again."

"I know my love, I don't want to leave either, but I really don't want Charlie going on a manhunt for me and shooting my ass," I tossed myself down on the bed next to her and kissed her passionately.

"You're right; it wouldn't end well if he finds us shacked up in a hotel and I like your cute ass just the way it is, no bullet holes," she giggled and pulled me in for another kiss. Her speed never ceases to amaze me because as fast as lightening, her warm little hand was firmly wrapped around my already hardening member and stroking me.

"Bella my love, we have to get ready to go."

"Not yet, we have time for a quickie," and when her thumb circled my tip I moaned and effectively lost any argument that was left in me as I pressed my lips to hers.

I pulled her onto my chest and slid my hands up her sides removing the baby blue tank top that was keeping me from her glorious peaks. She wiggled on top of me and I instantly flipped her so I was now hovering over her in the center of the bed rubbing my length against her.

"Oh Edward," she moaned softly.

"Yes, my love," I started kissing down her neck until I came to her perfectly pink buds, taking one at a time into my mouth and lightly biting it with my lips which caused her to purr.

"Mmmmm…more," as if I would deny her anything.

As I continued to my ministrations I felt her legs lift which sent her arousal wafting up to me. She hooked her feet in my pajama pants and pushed them down.

"Hmm, it seems someone has too many clothes on," I teased and ripped her shorts off.

"Fuck, I love when you rip my clothes off."

"So do I, one less thing to pack. Now I believe you wanted a quickie," she moaned as I buried myself to the hilt in her searing core which, in turn, caused me to moan.

I pulled out almost all the way and slid right back in. "Fuck, you're so tight, wet and hot, always so wet for me," I grunted out.

"Only you, you're mine, now faster."

"Yours and only yours," I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening and knew it was not going to be long before we were both going to explode.

"Ugh, shit, Edward, I'm going to cum," I reached down and flicked her clit with my thumb.

"EDWARD!" she screamed and clamped down releasing her sweet juices onto my cock and with one more thrust, I screamed "BELLA!" and spilled my cool seed into her warmth.

We both lay there in each other's arms coming down from our high and whispering 'I love you's' to one another when my phone beeped with a text and we both groaned.

"Who is it?"

"Alice."

"Damn, it was so nice not being bothered by anyone. What does the pixie want?"

"She said and I quote: '_E, Put it back in your pants, it's time to go home.A'"_

"Well, I don't want it back in your pants yet," she pouted, reaching over and kissing me.

"Neither do I, in fact, I think I'm going to give up wearing pants entirely," she giggled and my phone beeped again. "Ugh."

"_EDon't make me send Emmett in there, you know I will. You have a half hour to meet us in the lobby.A"_

We laughed and knew we had to get ready now. "Sorry Love, you know she will send him and he'll have no compunction whatsoever in breaking the door down. And, you know if he comes in here he'll have a field day."

"You're right, I'm hopping in the shower and then I need to run downstairs to get my dad a Vegas souvenir so he knows I was actually here."

"Good plan, I'll pack, umm…what's left of our clothes."

She giggled. "Glad I saved a pair of panties otherwise I'd be going commando and we both know what that knowledge does to you."

"Yeah, fortunately I do, but don't feel compelled to wear them on my account," I laughed.

I heard the water hitting her body and started to feel aroused again, I so wanted to join her. Without permission my feet started moving and I found myself standing in the bathroom. Just as I was reaching up to the shower curtain, my phone beeped.

_EDON'T YOU DARE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW!A_

**Bella's POV**

As I was getting into the shower I had to laugh because after the first day in our room, I realized that everything we put on seemed to end up shredded somehow. I purposely placed an outfit for each of us in a separate drawer so we'd have something to wear home on Sunday. Good thing I did because it didn't take long for my last pair of panties to be shredded and his last shirt to lose its buttons that day.

As I was showering I thought I felt him in the bathroom with me, but then I heard the phone beep and I moved the curtain to find he wasn't there. Weird, must have been imagining things.

I finished showering and dressed quickly because I knew if I didn't get clothes on, Edward and I would end up having sex again and then we were going to have Emmett breaking the door down. I seriously didn't want that to happen since he'd smell the sex everywhere and I mean everywhere, not to mention the minute scraps of fabric that were probably all over the place that I couldn't see, but a vampire could. We'd never hear the end of it.

I walked out to my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, "I'll see you downstairs, I love you."

"Yes, I'll be down in about 10 minutes. I love you so very much," he said as his arm wrapped around me and his hand caressed my cheek.

"So why is it we're going home again?"

"Because you don't want me to get shot, remember?"

"Yes," and, with one more quick kiss, I left for the lobby.

I quickly made my way down to the jewelry store and noticed that the item in the window I saw the first night here was gone. I decided to go in and see if maybe they moved it having redone their display.

"Excuse me, but there was something in the window I saw the other night, two hearts?"

"Oh yes, I remember that piece, we've had it for quite a while, but someone came in just yesterday and bought it. I'm sorry it was single originally designed piece."

I was so disappointed, I really would have like that piece, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Just then I had an inspiration, I wanted to get Edward something which I could give him on the plane on the way home. I told the gentleman what I was looking for and he pulled out the most beautiful linked piece.

"That's perfect, I'll take it. Can you wrap it up?"

"No problem, Miss. Here you go. Whoever is getting this is one lucky person."

"It's for my husband. We just got married this weekend," wow I just realized he's the first person I said it out loud to that I was married and I liked it. Have to do it again while I can.

"Congratulations, and I'm sure he's going to love it."

"Thank you," I put the box in my bag and headed over to the clothing store.

Surprisingly, they had a whole bunch of t-shirts with different fish and sayings on them. I quickly selected one with his favorite fish, a few other things maybe for Christmas and paid for them.

As I approached the lobby, I was smiling ear-to-ear just thinking about everything. I was so happy. Before I even made it to where they were standing, Edward quickly ran to my side and wrapped his arm around me. God how I missed him and it was only like fifteen minutes. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled into his side.

"Now these emotions I can live with from you, but if I start giggling like a school girl, it's all your fault Bella," Jasper teased.

"I'm just so happy; this has been the best weekend of my life. Where's Em….," before I could finish Emmett grabbed me out of Edward's arms and started swinging me around.

"Mrs. Cullen, congratulations. This is your official welcome to the family hug."

"Thanks, can't breathe, getting dizzy."

"Emmett, please put my wife down."

"Of course little brother, I totally understand, you need a welcome to the family hug too!" and with that Emmett scooped Edward up and swung him around welcoming him to the family.

"Emmett - please - put - my husband down, I might need him later," I couldn't help but laugh and everyone else too.

"Okay, but does anyone else need a hug before we go?"

"I would love one my sweet, sweet husband of mine," Rose said. He scooped her up into a big hug before putting her down and kissing her lovingly on the lips.

"I don't know Emmett, Edward and I are kind of jealous we didn't get a kiss too," I teased.

"Yeah Emmett, what's up with that?" Edward said while laughing. God I love this new happy Edward.

"Hey, my lady comes first, I'll get you guys later," he winked at us and with that we head to the limo for our flight.

**Edward's POV**

When I arrived in the lobby, I was so elated it was beyond words that Jasper started laughing. I knew it was because of me and then I saw Bella who was smiling too. I guess between the both of us, he was getting a double dose. I quickly ran to her side, took her bags and my love gave me a kiss snuggling into my embrace.

That didn't last long when Emmett appeared out of nowhere, scooping her up with an 'official welcome to the family hug.' Even though I knew it wasn't a good idea to ask him to put my wife down because he was squeezing the stuffing out of her, I did and before I knew it he turned to me and I was now being hugged and welcomed to the family. I couldn't help but laugh at his craziness. He truly loved all of us unconditionally.

As we rode to the airport, I looked to Alice to see if she was able to get what I wanted. '_Edward, I slipped it in your bag while you were being welcomed to the family,_' Alice thought to me with a huge grin on her face. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

After our flight took off and we leveled out, I decided now was time. I reached down into my bag from under the seat and turned to Bella. At the same time she was facing me saying my name too.

"Bella."

"Edward, you go first."

"I bought you something."

"Me too," and we each exchanged boxes.

"Go ahead open it," I waited nervously for her to lift the lid.

She gasped and looked at me with her eyes as wide as saucers, "Oh My God Edward, how did you know, I wanted this… then it was gone when I went back this morning. Thank you, it's beautiful. It reminded me of your eyes when I saw it."

I took the double heart yellow diamond ring out of the box and placed it on her finger with a kiss.

"Bella, I know when we go back you're not going to be able to wear your engagement or wedding band. I thought this would be a perfect substitute for the time being, this way you can tell everyone that it was an anniversary gift from me, but we will know what it truly means," and the smile on her face said it all.

"Oh Edward, I love you," she threw her arms around me and kissed my desperate lips.

"Now open yours," I swear I was never so excited about a gift before, well then again, this was from my Bella.

I opened the box and it was an intricately woven chain. I never wore jewelry before, well except my new wedding band now, but this was simple and elegant.

"Bella, this is exquisite, just like you," yeah I was gushing like a school girl and I could care less.

"Well, I was thinking because you're not going to be able to wear your wedding band that you could wear it on the chain. This way it will be always with you."

"My love, it's perfect and you know it would just be killing me not to be able to wear my wedding band, but this way I will be able to feel it next to my heart and think of you."

**Bella's POV**

I was shocked that we both thought the same thing that when we went back to reality we weren't going to be able to wear our rings. I was so happy to have something to wear to school and tell everyone about. Well this way maybe it will keep Newton and the others away from me and the girls away from my Edward.

Not that I was jealous or anything, but Edward was MINE and everyone knew we were dating. However, some people had no scruples or compunction whatsoever about going after another's boyfriend. I also didn't want the boys all over me either, which would cause Edward to growl and be distressed over their improper thoughts of me. Hopefully, this would keep them all at bay.

As I snuggled closer to Edward, my mind wandered to our almost mile high membership on the flight here. I wonder, hmmm, maybe now that we're married. I think I want to test that theory out, so I started sliding my hand up his thigh which caused him to shift in his seat.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he whispered to me.

"Nothing," I slid it all the way and moved my hand to his chest, but not before letting my fingers graze his length which was starting to harden.

"Nothing, huh, hmmm doubt that very much," his hand was sliding up my side before it cupped my breast which made my hand drop to his lap.

Well since I was there already, I rubbed him a bit.

"Meet me in the bathroom," I whispered knowing full well they all heard me, but I didn't care since I knew I was going to have to learn to live with the fact that there was no privacy among vampires and I wanted him NOW!

"Go, I'll be right behind you," I got up and walked to the bathroom, but not before Alice gave me a knowing smirk and shook her head. Yeah, she's one to talk; our lust will be benefiting her too.

I slipped into the bathroom, positioned myself up on the sink and not a minute later Edward joined me. It was going to be tight in here.

"So my love did you miss me?"

"Most definitely, it was far too long," I leaned in to kiss him while my hand found its way to his already hardened clothed covered shaft. He moaned when my hand rubbed him before I moved up to undo his button and zipper. At the same time he was undoing mine.

"Careful, we need our clothes to walk out of here."

"So true, but if I had my way I'd rip these pants right off of you," shit that was hot.

"Well, maybe just the underwear then, since I don't need them to walk out of here."

"Damn Bella, you can't say stuff like that, it makes me want to fuck you seven ways to Sunday, but we don't have time or the room here," I loved making him become unglued.

"I'll take one way now and a rain check on the other six for tonight," I purred in his ear and with that my pants were discarded and he tore my panties off.

"My love you are going to be the death of me," and he slid two fingers into my already drenched pussy.

"Yes, oh god, need you…in…me… now!"

"So wet and wanting, mine."

"Yours, always yours, MINE!" I croaked out.

Just as I was on the precipice of cuming, he slipped his fingers out, instantaneously filling me with his cock and pumping furiously into me.

"Oh god Edward, I'm going to cum," I could feel him starting to twitch and I knew he was there too.

He reached down and flicked my clit once with his thumb and locked our lips to silence our screams as we came. We held onto each other until our breathing returned to normal and Edward helped me get my pants back on sans panties.

"Hmmm, maybe you could put these in our honeymoon scrapbook, they are scraps after all."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that, what happened to my morally Victorian vampire?"

"I think you might have left him back in Vegas, because this one is now living in the twenty-first century. On second thought, I think these might just go in my private scrapbook," he slipped the lace scraps into his pocket.

I was in shock, not that I was complaining, but was marriage all it took for him to let go? If so, wow, just wow.

He walked out first and I followed about thirty seconds later. I almost made it to my seat unscathed, but I knew that was too much to hope for.

"So welcome to the mile high club," Emmett whispered to me as I walked by. My eyes went wide and cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Leave her alone," Rose said.

"Oh come on babe, just having some fun with my new lil sis."

"Okay, but don't keep at her."

Rose just defended me, I really am family and just then I saw Edward glancing over at Emmett wiggling his eyebrows with a smile on his face. I am so in an alternate universe right now. I quickly ran the rest of the way to my seat and snuggled into Edward.

**Charlie's POV**

It's 6:30 pm Sunday evening and I was pacing the floor waiting for Bella to come home. I don't know why I was so nervous, maybe because I've become accustomed to her being here or was it my cop instincts kicking in that something might be wrong. Either way, I'll just be happy when she gets here and I know she's okay.

Ever since the Cullen family moved here, I've never had a problem with them; they were the most well behaved kids I've ever seen. Although, catching Alice and Jasper as well as Rose and Emmett at the point was no big deal since all the kids did that around here and they weren't harming anyone. Back in the day, I can recall taking Renee to a similar place just so we could be alone, so I understood the need, not that I would want my baby girl being taken there.

While waiting I kept thinking about her being friends with the Cullen's, especially Alice and Rosalie. She never really had friends before and this made me feel good that she finally has some girlfriends to talk to instead of keeping stuff all bottled up. I also liked how both Emmett and Jasper were very protective and supportive of her when she was going through that dark period which I loathe thinking about. They were like brothers and sisters to Bella which made me smile because being an only child can be lonely.

I was also really starting to like Edward, he respected Bella and I could see in his eyes that he did love her and she him. He made a mistake and after the last few weeks decided I would forgive him for it because we are all human and I was sure it wouldn't happen again. He made her happy and if she was happy, so was I, no living in the past and holding grudges.

When I heard the car pull up I held myself back from running out the door and looking like an overprotective crazy parent. Even though I was one, I didn't want everyone else to see it or have her feel smothered. I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Edward was already out of the car and grabbing her bag from the trunk while Jasper helped her out of the car. I have to give Carlisle and Esme credit they have raised their boys to be gentlemen.

Edward moved to Bella's side and wrapped his arm around her and just then I saw a glint of something on her hand. Oh please tell me they're not engaged at this young age. I stepped out onto the porch to greet them.

"Hi Charlie," Alice waved enthusiastically at me while Jasper gave me a nod. I smiled and waved back.

"Alice, Jasper, nice to see you."

"Bella, sweetheart welcome home, I missed you," I reached out and hugged her.

"Edward," I reached out to shake his hand.

"Chief, good to see you, I'll just bring in Bella's bag and be going."

"Please call me Charlie and yes come on in for a moment."

"Bella let me get your coat. Did you girls have a nice trip?" I need to ask about that ring.

"Dad it was great, the hotel was beautiful. Alice had all sorts of things planned, she's amazing. I missed you though; hope you ate while I was gone."

"Of course I ate, I'm not totally helpless. I see you have a new piece of jewelry, did you buy it there? I know how much Alice likes to shop," there that was easy.

"No, actually this evening when we met the guys in the airport Edward gave this to me as an anniversary present. Isn't it beautiful?" she proudly held her hand out to me so I could inspect the ring.

"Yes, it's lovely and very thoughtful of Edward. Looks very unique, fits you perfectly."

"Thanks dad, and speaking of gifts, I got you something from Vegas. I hope you like it," as if I wouldn't like anything my baby girl gave me.

"Wow, this is an awesome shirt, my favorite fish, the pike. I'll be certainly wearing this often. Speaking of fish, Edward, since the weather is going to be warm this Saturday, would you like to go fishing?"

**Edward's POV**

As we pulled up to Bella's I could hear Charlie's thoughts and couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well love, your dad wants to run out of the house to meet you, but doesn't want to look overprotective, so he's playing it cool."

"That's definitely a good thing," I leaned over to give my love another kiss and she wrapped her hands tightly in hair. Oh how I loved that feeling.

"Alright you lovebirds, knock it off, we're here. Besides, it's not like you're not going to be back here tonight in a little bit anyway," Alice said while rolling her eyes.

I exited the car to retrieve Bella's suitcase while Jasper helped her out of the car. I went over and wrapped my arm around Bella to walk her to the door. That's when I heard the Chief's thought '_oh please tell me they're not engaged at this young age_' I immediately stiffened.

I just had to remember that if there was a problem Alice would have told me, so I relaxed myself and decided that whatever came our way, we would handle it together. I had to have faith.

"Hi Charlie," my exuberant sister yelled.

"Alice, Jasper, nice to see you."

"Bella, sweetheart welcome home, I missed you."

"Edward," I was shocked that he reached out and shook my hand.

"Chief, good to see you, I'll just bring in Bella's bag and be going."

"Please call me Charlie and yes come on in for a moment," now I know why Alice was blocking her thoughts from me earlier.

"Bella let me get your coat. Did you girls have a nice trip?" I cringed when he thought, _'I need to ask about that ring.'_

"Dad it was great, the hotel was beautiful. Alice had all sorts of things planned, she's amazing. I missed you though; hope you ate while I was gone," oh there were plans, but none of that included us being with Alice.

"Of course I ate, I'm not totally helpless. I see you have a new piece of jewelry, did you buy it there? I know how much Alice likes to shop."

"No, actually this evening when we met the guys in the airport Edward gave this to me as an anniversary present. Isn't it beautiful?" _'phew, anniversary gift.'_

"Yes, it's lovely and very thoughtful of Edward. Looks very unique, fits you perfectly," _'but it looks like it cost a small fortune.'_

"I found it in this small shop where we stayed and the moment I saw it, I knew it was the perfect anniversary gift. Someone had it specially made and never picked it up, so they were willing to sell it at a significant discount," okay it wasn't a total lie, just the anniversary part.

"Thanks dad, and speaking of gifts, I got you something from Vegas. I hope you like it."

"Wow, this is an awesome shirt, my favorite fish, the pike. I'll be certainly wearing this often. Speaking of fish, Edward, since the weather is going to be warm this Saturday, would you like to go fishing?" '_definitely need to get to know him better because he's giving my baby girl jewelry.'_

"I would very much enjoy going on Saturday, but I just need to check with my parents. Can I let you know later?"

"Of course, that would be fine. I'm going back in to watch the rest of the game, so goodnight Edward," he reached out, shook my hand again and quickly exited leaving me with my Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I think that went well Mrs. Cullen."

"It most certainly did Mr. Cullen. When will you be back?"

"An hour at the most, but I'm going to check with Alice about Saturday's weather so I can call you dad. He's really looking forward to going and I don't want to disappoint him, but if you'd rather do something else that day, I could always beg off for another time."

"As much as I want to go out Saturday with you, I think it's more important that you go with Charlie, he's making a real effort and I won't stand in his way. Besides, we'll have the evening when you get home."

"Yes, we will," I leaned over to give my lovely wife a kiss and before I knew it were making out like two teenagers, which we were! I finally broke away when I knew she needed to breathe.

"I love you my darling."

"I love you too and I'll see you later," smiling she walked me to the door and I leaned down for another quick kiss.

I jumped back in the car and the two of them descended on me like wolves.

"Saturday's weather will be perfectly fine so you can go, I don't see any problems with it. Maybe Bella will want to come over while you're gone or we can go to a movie."

"So little brother, how does it feel to be married? You look very relaxed," he grinned at me.

"It feels great and I am relaxed, but I hate that we can't tell anyone yet. I miss her already," _'sex will definitely relax you'_ he thought and I couldn't help but smile.

"I hate to break it to you Edward, but it's always going to feel like that when you leave her, even when you live together and you're just going to hunt. I feel like that when I leave Alice to go with you guys just for a short hunt or she goes shopping with the ladies. In fact, we all feel that way, but Carlisle and Esme are better at not letting it get to them then we are since he goes to the hospital basically every day," well that was not the answer I expected.

"Incidentally, I want to thank you and Emmett for the surprise of another one of Emse's family recipe drinks."

"Glad you enjoyed it, too bad we couldn't have been flies on the wall to see your face. You know we'd do anything for our little sister and getting to surprise you is always an added bonus."

"Alice is everything going to be okay on Saturday?"

"Yes, fine, perfect in fact."

"So you fishing, who would have thought, do you even know how to fish?" Jasper questioned.

"No - I actually don't, but thought I could Google it."

"I thought as much and the internet might be helpful, but you're going to need to have some actual practice casting a line. After school, we will take the fishing poles out back and I'll show you how it's done."

"You know how to fish Jasper?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "of course, what good southern boy doesn't, besides I grew up in a time where fishing wasn't a sport, it was for putting food on the table."

"Sorry, I forget how old you are sometimes. I would very much appreciate any pointers you can give me so I can bond with Charlie."

"We'll ask Emmett to join us too."

"Emmett, really, do we have to?"

"Yes, he's a good ole country boy and you're probably going to need a lot of help. Charlie thinks we camp all the time so you need to be proficient.

Listen, I'm only going to say this once to you, but we are your family and love you. We want things to go good with Charlie so when the time comes and you do publicly marry Bella, he will have no reservations about handing his only daughter off to you. I know Emmett can play the fool and has no filter on his mouth, but don't doubt him you just have to accept that is the way he is and move on. So for everyone's sake, lighten up on him like you did on the plane and just go with the flow as it tends to stop him from escalating. He loves you and Bella more than you could ever imagine, I feel it rolling off him in waves every time he's around you two. He also likes making her blush and getting a rise out of you. Well, we all get a kick out of her blushing."

"Thanks you're right, I definitely can use all the help I can get. I want this to go well and I do know you guys love me, just this all so new and the over protectiveness is becoming more prominent, but I'm trying."

"Good, now enough sappy talk before both of us lose our 'Man Cards.' Incidentally, that feeling of increased over protectiveness is because you're married and have consummated the relationship. That will never change; you just have to learn to live with it."

This was the most Jasper has said in a long time and he's right about Emmett, I just need to lighten up. I'm also surprised by what he said concerning the over protectiveness and missing Bella. I had no idea, but then again just thinking about it, they never really leave each other for extended periods of time. I probably should talk to Carlisle about this in more detail, but I'm going to need a way to get into the topic without seeming obvious, maybe looking to the future, etc. for when we get married. I wonder if Bella is feeling the same way too.

We arrived home in no time and while I waited, I just let the weekend run through my mind. Finally, after what would have been an appropriate amount of time that it would have taken for us to drive home at the speed limit, I dialed Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, this is Edward."

"Hello Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be able to go fishing with you on Saturday. What time should I be at your house?"

"Excellent, 4:30 am would be good, but if that's too early, how about 5 am."

"No, Charlie, 4:30 am is fine since we don't want to get too late of a start and miss all the good fish. I'm really looking forward to it."

"4:30 am it is, I'll see you then."

Now that that is settled, I can head over to my lovely wife for the evening.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 22**

**Edward's POV**

At full speed I headed over to Bella's, making it in record time. I cleared the windowsill to find the room empty which gave me moment to prepare for her arrival. I quickly stripped and decided to wait for her on the bed. When she entered the room, she looked sad that I wasn't in my usual spot, the rocking chair. We're married now and a husband's place is in bed with his wife, no more rocking chair for me.

Slowly she turned to the bed and when she spotted me, gasped and ran. I couldn't help but laugh as I caught her when she pounced; wrapping my arms securely around her waist as she straddled me. She placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I missed you. I thought you weren't here yet and was a bit disappointed."

"I missed you, too, but I thought you'd like me like this," I gestured with my hand grinning.

"I do, you know it's what I dream about." She blushed, biting her lip.

"Hmm, so finding your husband in bed with pajamas is what you dream about?"

"That and a few other things that don't include pajamas," she giggled, running her fingers across my chest, causing me to harden with desire.

"Well, then let's see what I can do about those few other things. Shall we?" Quickly I flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, placing kisses along her neck and jaw until I reached those sumptuous lips.

Her hands immediately threaded themselves in my hair and legs wrapped around my waist. In no time, she was grinding herself against my erection and I couldn't wait any longer to be fully skin on skin. Sliding my hands up under her Forks HS T-shirt, okay so it was actually mine. But, she looked so hot in it and knowing she was wearing my shirt made it even hotter. I didn't want it destroyed so I carefully removed it and tossed it to the side.

As I kissed my way to her pert mounds, pulling one nipple in between my lips as I rolled the other with my fingers, she gasped and hooked her feet in my pants, breathing out, "Too many clothes."

I couldn't agree more and they were quickly discarded as well, but not before I ripped off her lacy panties. Hmmm, more scraps for my collection.

"Ugh…need you…now…inside me," she panted out, grinding against my erection.

Feeling her warm silky skin against me was almost more than I could bear and the need to be inside her was overwhelming too.

I slid my fingers into her molten core to find she was soaked, so I quickly removed my fingers and instantaneously replaced them with my manhood which caused us to both moan with the pleasure of the connection. I started moving in and out fast and hard, this was not going to be slow love making. I could sense we needed this too much for it to be that way.

"God yes, more." Bella practically screamed and I moved my lips to hers to stifle any further cries of passion that could wake Charlie.

"As you wish my love." I continued my onslaught with almost reckless abandon until I could feel her tightening around me.

"Fuck, Bella, I can't hold back any longer, cum for me." I reached down and pinched her clit causing her to clamp down and release her sweet juices onto my shaft as I let go as well.

We stayed connected like that for several minutes before I slipped out of her and rolled us so she was now lying on top of me. I felt the loss the moment I slipped out and so wanted to be back inside, but I knew she needed her rest; we had school tomorrow after all.

**Bella's POV**

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my dear. You need to rest, we have school tomorrow." Yeah right, as if that was going to happen.

"It's still early, plenty of time for resting later."

"Shhh," He put his finger to my lips and started humming. I kissed his finger, then stuck my tongue out and licked it as I did a little wiggle with my body. I could feel his resolve crumbling as his length hardened underneath me.

"I believe there was a promise of six ways to Sunday for this evening Mr. Cullen."

"If you insist Mrs. Cullen."

Edward made slow passionate love to me and pretty much as soon as we came down from our high, I could feel my eyelids drooping; it had been a long day. I snuggled into his side as he pulled the covers over us and hummed my lullaby. I fell into a deep contented slumber with my love's arms wrapped firmly around me.

The next morning I awoke to find Edward still at my side, but it was weird that I had my T-shirt back on. How did I manage that while sleeping?

"Morning, love."

"Morning, Edward. Ummm, how did I…we get dressed?"

"I decided to try something last night and it caused me to be a bit distracted so I almost didn't hear Charlie coming in here to check on you before he left for work. He missed you terribly and needed to see you were here."

"So what was it that you did that made you so distracted?"

"I simulated sleeping by closing my eyes and letting the memories of our weekend run slowly through my mind while I listened to your heartbeat. I really didn't think it would work so well, but I was lulled into an odd dreamlike state. It was really nice; although I'm not sure I'll do it again."

"Of course, you should if it was that enjoyable. And before you say it, I don't care if Charlie catches us, we're married and he'll have to just deal with it. I would prefer he found out later rather than sooner and not in that way, but I want you to feel comfortable here and if that does it, so be it."

"How about I just do that when were at my house?"

"That sounds reasonable, but I hate that we have to hide ourselves from almost everyone."

"I know, I do, too. Just remember it's only for a few months and I promise the minute the graduation ceremony is over you'll be walking down the aisle to publicly become Mrs. Cullen. We'll also be able to go on a proper honeymoon."

"You're right, it's just so difficult when I want to shout from the rooftops that I love you and I'm yours. Hmm, I think a second honeymoon will be nice though, but I hope it's as improper as the first one."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you, not to mention you totally have no sense of self preservation, but I wouldn't want you any other way?"

"Constantly, although not today yet. How about a shower?"

"I'd go anywhere with you," I giggled as he scooped me up and we were in the shower in no time flat. However, you couldn't say the shower was that quick at all. By the time we were finished, he barely had enough time to run home, get his car, pick me up and for us to get to school on time. We made it with minutes to spare.

**Edward's POV**

After one of the most exhilarating and satisfying showers of my life, we made it to school by the skin of our teeth. Oh God, her lips wrapped around my length this morning… Okay that line of thinking was not helping me one bit while sitting in class. The morning passed by quickly once I cleared my head and now we were sitting at lunch with my family.

Bella had already told me that she was going to rock Alice's world at lunch, but for the life of me I had no idea what she had planned. However, this morning's talk about getting married again after graduation made me realize one thing, I was going to need a plan. Since everything was done upside down, it is now going to have be done properly.

"So Alice, since Edward will be fishing on Saturday and it will be a whole day affair. My dad never returns before dark. I was thinking that maybe you, Rose and I could do something together."

"Of course, we could watch movies, do make over's, whatever you want," Alice excitedly rattled off.

"Well, what I would really like to do is to go shopping in Seattle."

Alice sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock, which surprised me because I thought for sure she'd have known this was coming and be jumping for joy. Although, Alice didn't disappoint after Rose poked her once.

"YES - YES - YES - YES." She jumped up and in true Alice fashion danced to her own music in her head with not a care in the world what anyone thought. Although, not before pulling Rose up to join her.

"Rose, maybe this will teach you not to poke the beast next time," Emmett laughed.

"You mean I should stop poking you my dear?"

"Nope, but you know I poke back," Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at Rose.

"Come on love; let's go to class before this gets any worse."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and we headed to the car.

Bella asked, "Do you think we could go to our meadow this afternoon for a while? It's so warm out?"

"I can't, in fact, for the next two days after school this week I have training with Emmett and Jasper. They're going to teach me how the cast a fishing line. Sweetheart, don't look so sad. I'll see you this evening after dinner."

"Okay, but how is it you don't know how to and they do?"

"Emmett and Jasper lived in different worlds and times than I did where fishing was done to put food on the table. In Victorian times it was not something a gentleman did and we lived in the city. I've been told you can't learn doing it by watching it on the internet and that I was going to need lots of practice since your dad thinks we fish and hunt all the time."

"Makes perfect sense, I'm glad that you have Emmett and Jasper."

"Me too, they're wonderful brothers. I'll drop you home and head to my first lesson which should be quite entertaining with Emmett there." We both laughed at that thought.

I parked in Bella's driveway and leaned over to kiss her goodbye. It quickly turned into a full blown make out session. I had no idea how long we were sitting there before we noticed Bella's phone incessantly ringing and how fogged the car windows were. Bella grumbled as she answered.

"Hello Emmett, what can I do for you?"

"We've been waiting for the last 40 minutes for Edward to show up, so can you please send lover boy home?"

"Yeah…sure…sorry, I held you guys up. He was helping me with something." She blushed crimson. I knew he saw right through that line. She was a terrible liar.

"Right, somehow I think your lips will survive a few hours apart, they're not going to fall off or anything," he chuckled.

"How can you be sure of that? Edward's quite fond of my lips as I'm of his." Was she nuts, antagonizing the beast? Well if she can so can I. I started kissing her neck and jaw. She tried to bat me away, but I didn't let up. Finally, she tried to push my face away and I just grabbed her hand and kissed each finger, back of her hand and palm before moving to her wrist.

"Personal experience. Now just send lover boy home or I might just have to show up and drag his butt out of there. Trust me, nobody wants that to happen," Emmett threatened playfully.

"Okay, I'll send him right away, no need to make a trip here. Love you, brother dear," she breathed.

"Yeah - Yeah - Yeah, stop sucking up, lil sis. I love you, too. He's got 15 minutes, 10 to get here and 5 so you can ravage each other's lips to make sure their securely attached. Adios."

I have to say she handles Emmett a heck of a lot better than I do or ever did. I wonder if the key is going back at him like Jasper said, but enough of that thinking, I only had five more minutes with her so I quickly attached my lips to hers.

**Bella's POV**

"I've got to go, love, our five minutes are up."

"I know, go, I don't want Emmett to come for you. You'd be in for a lot of abuse then."

"The ship has sailed on the abuse the moment I was late and he saw through your attempt to protect me. No worries though, I'm not going to let him get to me." Yeah, I was a terrible liar, but I tried.

"Going with the flow? Who are you and what have you done with Edward Cullen?"

"I told you, I left the old Edward in Vegas." He smiled and we laughed.

With one more chaste kiss, he was on his way to his first fishing lesson. I decided to do my homework and get dinner ready which didn't take all that long and now I was needy and bored. I decided to call Alice and Rose to see if they'd like to come over so we could plan Saturday since Alice never goes without a plan of attack. They immediately agreed and arrived at my place in no time.

"All right, Bella, what's up with you wanting to go shopping? How did you keep it from me?" Alice interrogated.

"Oh, Alice, this is going to be good, look how red she has turned and is still turning. Seriously Bella, you shouldn't be embarrassed to tell us, we're not going to tell anyone," Rose tried to comfort me.

"I didn't make the decision until the last minute. I know, Rose, you're right, but saying it out loud is embarrassing. I really need to go…and…buy new underwear."

"What's so bad about that, we all need to do it. Is there something we're missing?" Rose inquired.

"Well, actually it's the reason. I need to buy a lot of it, pretty much replace my entire wardrobe; I have only three pairs left. They sort of keep getting shredded," I reluctantly admitted.

"Oh please, that's no big deal we have to constantly replace ours, not to mention clothes too since the guys tend to get carried away, right Alice?"

"Bella, don't be ashamed. Where and how did you think my shopping addiction came from?"

"I honestly thought that it was some recessive gene that came out when you became a vampire. You know I really like when he rips them off me. It's really hot and turns me on even more. Also, you had to see to look of shock on his face when I ripped his boxer's off that night in Vegas, it was priceless. We so have to get more of them made." What the hell, I might as well share it all with them.

"I can't believe our little prudish brother has come into the 21st century. Will wonders never cease, next thing you know he'll be engaging in oral sex," Alice said. I glanced over at Rose and she knew immediately that it had already happened, no sense hiding it now.

"It won't be the next thing, because it's already happened, twice, in fact just this morning in the shower and he purred both times. God that was hot. It's an amazing feeling that I can make Edward become so unglued like he does to me constantly."

"NO WAY! He let you and he purred!" she glanced at Rose, wonder what that was about.

"I thought for sure he'd eventually do it to you, but never allow reciprocation with the whole I might lose control thing. As if that would happen, he's more controlled than anyone I know," Alice said while dramatically waving her hands and I had to admit it was nice talking with them about these things. I guess now would be a good time to ask about feeling the need to have him all the time.

"WAY! The first time he was a bit nervous, I could tell, but loved every minute of it because when I asked about doing it again there was no hesitation in his answer of 'definitely.' He was actually breathing like he ran a marathon and seeing as you guys don't need to breathe knew that was a good sign. This morning he was much more relaxed about it, his hands threaded in my hair and even thrust his hips a bit. By the way, I want to thank you Rose for all your advice and help with it."

"Wait, you asked Rose and not me? I'm insulted; I thought we were BFF's."

"Alice, calm down, it's not like that; I didn't choose Rose over you. You know how they say always select the best person for the job, well in this instance that was Rose. Also, you and Edward have this weird connection thing that goes on and I worried that he would be able to pick it out of your mind which would have ruined the surprise or worse yet; he would have known it was coming by what I was doing and stopped me. If he did that I would have been totally shattered after putting myself out there. I may be more confident now then I've ever been, but there are some things like sex that I'll never be that confident about. Do you understand?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry, you're absolutely right. He's always trying to get in my head, but tends to avoid Rose because of all the sexual things she thinks about doing with Emmett. Just know that you can come to me or us with anything okay?"

"Okay. There is one thing I'd like to ask you guys about that I would have asked Edward, but I was afraid he might freak out. I miss him terribly the moment he leaves me to go someplace. Even if he's only been gone for fifteen minutes, it seems like it's a lifetime, but just his touch when he returns calms me. I also have this constant need to jump on him all the time. Like last night when he came back after being gone for two hours, I wanted him to fuck me hard and fast which he did, but I think he felt the same way. It's what I would imagine a drug addiction is like." I seriously hope they had an answer for me.

"Actually everything you just described is normal for a vampire who has married and consummated their relationship. Incidentally, Edward feels the same way and I can only think the reason you feel that way too, even though you're not a vampire, is because while you're his singer I bet he would be your singer if things were reversed. I bet that's why when you guys touch it's like an electric spark that runs through you two."

"So what you're saying is that we're getting a double dose of whatever it is?"

"Exactly. We all feel that way with our mates when we leave them. Like right now, I'd like nothing more than to be with Jasper, but they need to do this with just the guys. It's not easy, but in time you'll learn how to deal with it. Don't think that just because you want to be with him 24/7 that you are being smothering, it's just the way it's going to be and he feels that way too. Please, I'm begging you, talk to him about this so that you both can handle it together. Also, you should know that with that need on Edward's side, he's feeling more overprotective of you."

"Great, as if he's not overprotective enough. I promise I'll talk to him. I'm guessing Saturday is going to be a very long day."

"Yes, but the makeup sex when you get home is awesome." Rose pointed out and I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Just then Alice screamed.

"What is it Alice? Is Edward hurt? Someone else?"

"No, I just remembered we need to buy new dresses when we're out for the Hospital's Annual Christmas Ball on the 20th. We'll all be going."

"Ball? Edward didn't say anything about that, probably doesn't want to take me," I whispered the last part.

"Don't be absurd Bella; of course he wants to take you. Things have been a bit crazy and besides he has never gone to those types of functions before. He always felt like the odd man out, but now that's all changed, he has you. It's just never been on his radar. He's most certainly going to want to go and show you off to everyone," Alice reprimanded me.

"I don't know." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"Rose, this is your area of expertise, so I leave it to you to deal with our idiot brother."

"I'm on it." She whipped out her phone and dialed.

"Hi, sweetie, I need you to do me a favor. First, move away from the mind reader and let me know when your in the clear. Good, now here's what you need to do. You know how I tend to get your attention and give you 'what-for' when you've forgotten something important? Well it seems that a certain someone has forgotten about December 20th and his wife is quite devastated thinking he doesn't want to take her. Hmmm, yes, do whatever you need to get your point across, feel free to us my technique to make him remember. I love you Emmiebear."

"Now that's all taken care of, let's plan our shopping strategy." For the next hour we figured out which stores we wanted to hit and I felt much better about things.

After they left, I started thinking. They were right, things were crazy and if Edward never attended before, he just didn't consider it and had to be made aware, right? Just then I had another horrifying thought it was a BALL!

**Emmett's POV**

"Jazz, we've been here for 40 minutes, that's it I'm calling. The two of them are probably sucking face right now while we're standing in the cold waiting."

"Em, you do realize that we don't feel the cold?"

"Not the point. I could be doing other important things or sucking face with my Rosie."

He rolled his eyes at me. "All right call, but don't get crazy on him, he's having a hard time adjusting to their living arrangement even though they're married. Can you imagine being married to Rose and her living in another house on the other side of town? I know I couldn't with my Alice."

"Okay, I'll go easy on him, but I still will get the point across that our time is valuable."

Maybe I should call Bella instead. She'll be with him, he'll be able to hear the conversation and it's easier to talk to her since she doesn't get all bent out of shape over stuff. Yup, that's exactly what I'll do.

"Hello Emmett, what can I do for you?" About time she picked up the phone.

"We've been waiting for the last 40 minutes for Edward to show up, so can you please send lover boy home?"

"Yeah…sure…sorry I held you guys up, he was helping me with something." Liar, liar pants on fire, bet she's blushing right now.

"Right, somehow I think your lips will survive a few hours apart, they're not going to fall off or anything."

"How can you be sure of that? Edward's quite fond of my lips as I'm of his." Good God, he was kissing her right now, did he have any discretion.

"Personal experience. Now just send lover boy home or I might just have to show up and drag his butt out of there. Trust me, nobody wants that to happen." There would be a scene for sure.

"Okay, I'll send him right away, no need to make a trip here. Love you brother dear." What the hell was he doing that she was breathless and did he just moan?

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, stop sucking up lil sis. I love you, too. He's got 15 minutes, 10 to get here and 5 so you can ravage each other's lips to make sure their securely attached. Adios."

"Happy now that you called?"

"Yes, and there's going to be hell to pay when he gets here. Did you hear him kissing her and god know what else he was doing to her while I was talking on the phone. The dude has no scruples."

"And this comes from the person who thought it was okay to rip his clothes off as he ran back to the house just so it would save him time for when he jumped his wife's bones. Trust me, Carlisle and I didn't need to see that which was much worse than just hearing some kissing and heavy breathing. Give it a break."

"All right point taken, but I still get to bust on him a little, right?"

"Of course, we can't let him get off scott-free, he is late," yup I was grinning and quickly ran up to the house to get what I needed.

"FINALLY, so is all well in lip-ville? No one's lips are going to fall off?"

I quickly pressed the button and out of the speaker's played the music from the scene in the Dirty Dancing movie where they're singing 'lover boy.' Why the ladies loved this movie was beyond me. Yeah, if Edward were human he'd be as red as Bella gets. Jazz and I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry about being late. I know you guys were waiting on me and have other things you could be doing, but I got distracted," he sheepishly admitted.

"Okay, as long as you realize that and may I point out it was very uncouth of you to be doing all those things to Bella while I was on the phone with her. What the hell man?"

"Oh and this comes from the guy wearing the 'Hunka Hunka Burning Love' shirt. And how many times have you run naked to the house after a hunt to get to Rose? All I was doing was kissing my WIFE. Okay, maybe I didn't have to do it while she was on the phone," he mumbled the last part.

"Dude, you've got it bad. Now, let's get to it."

We started the lesson and I could tell immediately we were going to have to be here every day for the rest of the week. I never thought I'd see the day where Mr. Smarty Pants would have a hard time doing anything.

"Edward, here hold the rod this way, then whip it back and add a list wrist action just like this," Jazz explained, demonstrating.

"Okay, let me try it." I took a few steps back from him and all of a sudden I was caught by the hook.

"Geez watch the shirt! It's an antique."

"What's the big deal, just have Alice buy you a new one or have it made?" Jazz snickered.

"The big deal is that Rose HATES this shirt and the only way I got to keep it was by making her a deal. It was a deal with the devil, but I took it anyway. I couldn't wear it when I was with her and the moment it gets worn out or damaged I had to get rid of it. I'm not allowed to get a replacement. It irritates her to no end that I've had it for the last twenty years."

"Sorry Em, I'll be more careful. What am I doing wrong?"

"Here, watch my arm and wrist."

He watched me and tried again, this time catching Jazz with the hook. I laughed at Jazz, he so deserved that for making fun of me. We continued to practice and he was getting better. Finally, I decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Alright, let's try something different and don't freak out Edward, this will help," I moved in behind him and he immediately stiffened.

"Edward, chill dude; pretend I'm Bella."

"Bella, fishing, I can't even imagine it," he laughed and so did we.

"No one said she was fishing; just imagine it's her and not me standing behind you. Although, I can just see the boat being tipped over somehow if she was on it or Jaws showing up."

"I think I'd like to see Jaws show up in a lake, I'm definitely going on that fishing trip," Jazz said.

"How in the heck would a shark get into a lake?" Edward inquired.

Jazz and I looked at one another and yelled at the same time, "LANDSHARK," and burst out in hysterics while Edward looked at us like we were crazy.

"What the hell is a Landshark? There is no such thing."

"There is too, you just need to watch a little more television."

"I've never seen anything like it on the Discovery Channel even during shark week. What show was it?"

"Geez, it was a skit on Saturday Night Live back in the 70's where this shark would show up at someone's front door and pretend he was delivering a candy gram or something and when the person opened the door, he ate them. It was funny as all hell, besides if there was one Bella would find it."

"You know he's right Edward, if there was one, she'd find it or it would find her. Next time the ladies all go out, we'll watch some re-runs of SNL, it'll help distract you from the fact that she's out," Jazz said.

"So is that why you guys watch so much television and play video games?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is, and you're going to have to find things to distract yourself too. If you'd like to join us, we would be happy to have you," Jazz explained.

"Thanks, I would. Okay, Emmett, I'm ready."

I lined my body up against him stretching my right arm out mirroring his and grasping him by the wrist. I put my left hand on his left shoulder. "Now just relax and let me move you so you get the feel. If you tense up it's not going to work."

"I can do that." Somehow, I doubt it.

We did it a few times and he seemed to be getting it, but on the last try he stiffened as my chest hit his back and before I knew it we were falling face first into the stream. What the hell, he couldn't just relax. Okay, so maybe relax and Edward don't co-mingle so well.

Jazz was hysterically laughing at both of us, "Oh man this is better than SNL, it's live and in person."

The dude needed to be taken down. However, if I approached him he would know, but would never suspect Edward, so I thought to him _'stick your hand out and ask him to help you out of the water, take it and then we'll yank him in with us. The southern gent in him will take over and he won't be able to stop himself before he realizes you're a vamp and don't need help.'_

"Jazz, a little help here." He stuck out his hand and Jazz immediately came over and took it. In a flash I reached up grabbing his arm and we pulled him into the stream.

"Not so funny now, bro. Is it?" His shocked expression said it all. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling ear-to-ear. At that moment I couldn't help but feel pure pride that he was loosening up and joining in on the family fun. Bella sure was good for him.

"Edward? You? Impressive!"

"I left old Edward in Vegas." Oh hell, we were so going to have a good time with him if that's the case.

"YES, he finally joins the coven!"

Just then my phone rang. Why was Rose calling, she knew what we were doing? Hope everything is okay. Good thing she insisted on getting me a waterproof one after the last time. I hauled myself out of the water and answered the phone.

"Hey, babe."

"Hi, sweetie, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, anything for my sexy lady."

"First, move away from the mind reader and let me know when you're clear."

Dashing away, I quickly stopped well out of Edward's ability. "I'm away."

"Good, now here's what you need to do. You know how I tend to get your attention and give you 'what-for' when you've forgotten something important?"

"Yeah, it's never good when I do that," God, please tell me I didn't forget anything.

"Well it seems that a certain someone has forgotten about December 20th and his wife is quite devastated thinking he doesn't want to take her." Thank goodness it wasn't me for a change, but I knew my sweet lil sis was probably crying her eyes out over this oversight. I knew he never went to these things, but now it's time he starts thinking about them and I'll be sure to drive that point home.

"No way, how could he. So I can let loose."

"Hmmm, yes, do whatever you need to get your point across, feel free to us my technique to make him remember."

"Oh, trust me, I will give him the full Rose treatment."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you, Emmiebear."

**A/N Please review and maybe Edward will show up in your bed with pajamas! If we don't keep him locked up that is. We are selfish creatures after all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV**

When I arrived late for the lesson, I knew I was going to be in for it, but I was actually quite surprised that Emmett was rather understanding about the whole thing. However, it didn't preclude him from giving me a bit of a hard time and playing that lover boy song which was just plain embarrassing.

So fishing was definitely not my sport. Why couldn't it have been something simply like running marathons? I did join the track team at one point during the 80's when Alice insisted on us becoming more involved. At the time, I thought she was crazy, but as I participated, I found I actually liked it quite a bit. Even though I had to run at a human pace it made us more integrated. I loved having the freedom to run at any speed. I still had a few things from it back then, so could relate to Emmett's fondness for his burning love shirt.

As we continued to practice, I was starting to get it, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. It was then that Emmett decided that he would take the hands on approach. He came up behind me and I immediately stiffened. I really was not used to the closeness that everyone else seemed so at ease with. Pretending it was Bella was a bit easier and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her fishing. I wonder if she ever has been fishing other than that one time.

Having them talk about Bella and being near a shark, even a fictional landshark, made me not only bristle at the thought, but had me wanting to run to her side to protect her. I knew I had to hold myself back from getting crazy. However, finding out that they used television and video games as a distraction when separated from their wives, was shocking as I always thought they were wasting time. How did I not know all these things? Was I that unobservant or was I just hiding because I was lonely? One thing was abundantly clear, I had no idea what was truly going on between the couples that I lived with and I could read their minds!

After Emmett and I fell into the stream, I really thought he was going to kill me for stiffening up. His thoughts, however, were far from what I expected. He knew that me and relaxed weren't an easy combination.

When he thought to me that Jasper had to go down and join us in the stream, I couldn't help but get on board with his plan. I was amazed that it actually worked since most of his plans never did, but it was because Jasper never ever considered me a threat.

Jasper was totally floored that I could do that and after my declaration, I'm sure the soldier in him would be on guard. Emmett on the other hand was thrilled beyond belief, claiming I finally joined the coven. I was actually glad to finally be a part of the family and getting along with my brothers. It was a good feeling and one that was because of Bella.

**Jasper's POV**

"I have to say Edward, and I'm not complaining, but all this happiness from you is sometimes a little overwhelming. It's like when the UPS guy comes to the door each day and Alice accepts her latest packages."

"Oh please, don't compare me to Alice. I don't think anyone could be that happy or excited," he groaned.

"You'd be surprised who can get that excited. Emmett is one of them, but we all know that since he's very open with it. It's the person you'd least expect," I chuckled.

"Who?"

"Carlisle." I smirked.

"Seriously, Carlisle?" he gasped.

"Yes. Every night when he comes home and sees Esme, their happiness almost knocks me to the ground. However, that's only surpassed by when she gives him a simple present or puts a love note in his suit pocket that he's going to wear to work. I think Esme wishes that she could pack him a lunch and put those notes in there, but she's found a nice alternative. That would be one heck of an interesting lunch though."

"It certainly would, not something you could share with your co-workers," he laughed, "No, but I still can't quite get over that Bella served me mountain lion blood right in front of her dad. Esme should send him to work with a soup canister."

"Now that's an interesting idea, I might suggest it to Esme. Incidentally, that night when you flew in the door after the dinner, the look on your face was priceless. Emmett and I were barely able to contain ourselves. We were dying to know, but didn't want you to suspect us right away.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise. I practically inhaled the first glass and had to refrain myself from licking the inside of the glass. Charlie would have thought there was something wrong with me for sure. You know, I would have never suspected half of what you told me."

"No one does, so keep it under your hat." I pointed to him.

It was quite surprising that Edward didn't know half of what goes on in the house where he has lived for so long. I'm glad that he's finally starting to participate with us. Bella has given him a new lease on life and I'm very happy for him.

**Edward's POV**

We worked on my casting the line while Emmett took off to god knows where to take a phone call. I was so focused on what I was doing that I never heard him come back.

SMACK, he hit me on the back of my head. "What the hell Emmett?"

"December!"

"I know its December. Why did you hit me?"

SMACK. "Christmas!"

"I know Christmas is in December. Have you gone completely mental?"

SMACK. "Bella!"

"For heaven's sake just tell me already."

SMACK. "Carlisle!" SMACK. "Hospital!"

"Jasper, can you sedate him or something? I have no idea why he's attacking me. I know Carlisle works in a hospital," I growled.

"You haven't figured it out yet, even I did and I don't read minds."

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

"Enough Emmett, just tell him already." Jasper finally took pity on me.

"You know you're a killjoy, Jasper. I was having fun and for a change I had carte blanche."

"Be that as it may, I will sedate you and then I will tell him. It might not be pretty when he gets hold of your shirt while you're sedated."

"MY SHIRT. NOT MY SHIRT," he gasped.

"Yes, your shirt and I'll help Edward too. Now start talking," he demanded.

"Edward, you forgot about the hospital ball that we all attend with Carlisle. Well you never go, but now you have a wife/girlfriend things are different. Your wife thinks you don't want to take her."

"OH MY GOD, I totally didn't even think about it. I've got to go and make this right." Emmett grabbed me so I couldn't leave.

"I've got to go. Let go of me now," I snarled.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?"

"To Bella, let me go." I squirmed in his iron tight grip.

"Don't worry; Rose and Alice are with her and she's calm now. You aren't going anywhere without a plan. And, my dear bro, I have a plan that will get you out of the doghouse. You might even get lucky too."

"Listen to him Edward; he spends more time than all of us combined in the doghouse. He's our resident expert, so I suggest we hear him out since he seems to worm his way out and get lucky all the time. Besides you know how I feel about having a plan," Jasper said cocking a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay, I'll listen, but I'm not doing anything crazy," I warned them.

Emmett released me, but kept his arm around my shoulder. "Now young grasshopper, this is what you need to do. Go down to the florist shop in town and talk to Lois. She's a gem, so no being rude. Tell her what happened and she'll hook you up with the right flowers and gift. Feel free to mention my name too, I'm her best customer." I had no doubt he was her best customer, probably singlehandedly keeps her shop in the black.

"I have to admit I think that's a good plan, Edward."

"Yes, but I've never known Bella to want flowers."

"Pleeeze, all the ladies love flowers, it's all about what is selected. Lois knows her flowers and what each of them mean, so talk to her a bit about Bella. Tell her the dislikes and likes. You won't be disappointed and be doing the dance with no pants this evening." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Edward, I approve of this plan. Go with the plan and outside your comfort zone. I have faith in this one," Jasper agreed with Emmett.

"Okay, you guys have more experience than I do, so I'll listen. I've got to go."

I sped off in a dead run to the house to change out of my wet clothes and head to the florist. I had doubts that this would work. Bella didn't seem to be the type to be won over by flowers. However, I had no experience with this situation and had to trust that they were right.

Emmett may have put it crudely, but I did want to do the dance with no pants tonight. Heck, I wanted to do that dance all the time.

**Charlie's POV**

I came home just as Alice and Rose were leaving the house. Carlisle and Esme's girls were good, just like Angela. I was very happy that she was spending time with them and her other friends. It seemed her life was balanced. I knew Edward was still a huge part, but he did give her space for which I respected him.

Bella made a wonderful dinner tonight. Who am I kidding it was great every night, but maybe it was better because she was happy. We talked about my upcoming trip with Edward and how she would be shopping all day with Alice and Rose.

"Bells, I was thinking that since you'll be shopping all day Saturday, and word on the street is that Alice doesn't leave the mall until it closes, so you'd be getting back pretty late. I thought that if you would like, and Carlisle and Esme don't mind, you could spend the night at the Cullen's."

"Really dad, that would be great and this way Alice wouldn't have to worry about driving me home. Edward can take me home in the morning." I know Edward is going to be home, but I had to give a little. Esme and Carlisle are responsible. He's a doctor and surely they've had the sex talk with him. Renee already gave it to Bella, so no need to worry.

I was not going to dwell on the fact that they were most likely already having sex anyway, probably right here in my own house. I needed to let up and give them space. I wanted to be a part of their lives after she marries him. My cop instinct tells me it's probably not far off.

"Just be careful in the mall, you've got your pepper spray."

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes. "I don't go anywhere without it."

"That's my girl. I'm really looking forward to Saturday, I hope Edward is too."

"I know he is, because he's been talking about it since you first asked him. He's a little worried that he might not catch anything and you being such an expert fisherman."

"Tell him that he doesn't have to worry, that it's all about having a nice day out and getting to know one another. I don't care if he catches an old shoe, as long as he doesn't tip the boat over, things will be fine." Lord knows that was an experience I'd sooner forget.

"Daaad, that only happened once and it was an accident. Besides, Edward is very coordinated."

"Okay Bells, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will become true," I laughed.

"I know the truth and that's all that matters. I'm going to clean up and go upstairs to do some homework. Oh, and no telling embarrassing childhood stories of mine."

"I would never do that." I feigned hurt. "I'm going to watch the game. The meal was wonderful, thank you." I got up from the table, went over and gave her a hug.

"Of course you wouldn't, daddy."

"Pulling out the 'daddy' card are we?" and the pouty face which she couldn't hold for long without laughing.

I made my way into the living room and not long after I heard Bella go upstairs. I sat there not really watching the game thinking about how Billy didn't want to go with us Saturday. It really pissed me off that he was so prejudice against the Cullen's because they didn't come from this area.

He needed to accept the fact that they were good people and my daughter was dating one of them. Not that I wanted her dating him. It had nothing to do with him; I just didn't want her to date anyone until she was about thirty, maybe even forty. I just knew that was unrealistic. Bella loves him and he loves her, enough said in my book. I don't care where he's from.

Even Sue has even come around a bit since Harry's death in giving the Cullen's some slack. I told her that they really care for Bella and are there for her like brothers and sisters. At first she was a little skeptical and surprised, but as I kept telling her all the things they were doing to protect her from herself, she started reassessing.

I know Bella didn't think I knew, but I had a feeling she was trying to kill herself after Edward left. When I told Sue how Edward's family circled around her to protect her, she was astonished that they would do that. I explained how Edward even came to dinner and how he has made amends. Sue is was not nearly as rigid anymore and I know if she spent any time with them, I think she'd one day see what I see.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who could that be at nine pm on a weeknight no less? I went to the door and opened it.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sir, Charlie. I'm sorry for coming at this late hour, during the week, but I need to speak with Bella. It's extremely urgent." I didn't doubt that one bit since he was carrying flowers.

"Do I want to know what you did?"

"Sir?"

"It's Charlie. You do know I am a cop and can put two and two together. You're here at my door at 9p on a weeknight, Bella didn't mention you were coming over and you're carrying flowers arranged by Lois. You did or forgot something important, of that I am positive."

"Right, Charlie. I forgot to ask Bella to the Hospital's Christmas Ball. My sister mentioned it today and now Bella thinks I don't want to take her. I need to make this right immediately. I want to take her very much. I'm hoping the flowers and my apology will be enough." Poor kid was suffering over such a small thing. God help him if he ever forgot something big like a wedding anniversary, he'd make himself crazy.

"Listen, Bella isn't upset; we were even talking and joking at dinner. Your sisters must have spoken to her this afternoon. Besides, you have flowers arranged by Lois and I assume there is a little gift of some sort to go with it, so you will be fine. That Lois is a miracle worker; the guys at the station love her."

"Thank you Charlie, can I see Bella now?"

**Edward's POV**

I explained my situation and he reassured me that my sisters must have smoothed things over. She was happy during dinner and that made me feel somewhat relieved.

I was a little surprised that Charlie knew exactly where I picked up the flowers and that I forgot or did something. He had the whole situation laid out in mere seconds. He is just as observant as Bella, no wonder where she gets it from.

He called Bella to come down and while I waited, I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Edward, why are you here? Is everything all right?"

"Well, no. I forgot about something and I hope you aren't too angry with me."

"I'm sure it's not that terrible, please tell me." She was biting her lip and her breathing picked up. Definitely not a good sign, that meant she was starting to worry.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Hospital's Annual Christmas Ball?" I held my breath waiting for her response which seemed to take an eternity."

"Yes."

"You've made me the happiest man. I can't wait to go. Having you on my arm for the entire town to see that you are mine will make it a night I will never forget. I love you." I brushed my fingers on her cheek and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Edward, I love you, too. I will be proud to stand by your side and hold your arm," she gushed, blushing.

"I am truly sorry I forgot about it. I have never gone to any of these functions, but Emmett reminded me." Yeah that hurt. "I hope you can forgive my oversight. I did bring you this in a way of an apology too." I slipped the flowers with the gift out from behind my back and presented them to her.

"They're beautiful. Each flower says something different, Rose – love; Morning Glory – affection; the purple Hyacinth — I am sorry and the Callalily I'm not sure what one the means."

"That one means beauty, you are beautiful." She threw her arms around my neck and started kissing my cheek, jaw and finally my desperate lips. When we finally pulled away, we were both breathless.

"I forgot about the gift, you know you didn't have to, but I love that you did." Her smile was as wide as the ocean and I couldn't wait for her to open it.

When she saw it, she gasped and her eyes went wide. I worried for a second that Lois had been wrong, but that was soon put to rest. "I love books and one about mountain lions, your favorite," she conspiratorially whispered the last part. "I can't wait to read it."

Now it was my turn to scoop her up into my arms and place a loving kiss on her lips which was immediately deepened. I broke away every thirty seconds so she could catch a breath and then went right back. I knew we were probably in the foyer a bit too long kissing, but I just couldn't seem to care.

When we finally did break apart, she whispered, "You will be back, right?"

"Ten to fifteen minutes tops, sweetheart," I breathed into her ear and I could feel her shiver with delight.

"Goodnight, I love you," I said loud enough for Charlie to hear me and kissed her again.

"Night, I love you, too." Yes, one more kiss and I had to go. Okay, so it turned out to be five, but who's counting.

"Goodnight, Charlie," I yelled into the living room.

"Night Edward, safe trip home." _'Thought they were never going to stop kissing, but I'm glad everything is back on track.' _Charlie thought and I couldn't have been happier that he was right, things were back on track.

On my way home to drop my car off, I couldn't help but think about my experience at the florist. Emmett was right, Lois was a gem. Emmett even called her himself to give her the low down on my situation and that I was on my way. He told Lois that he was worried because this was my first offense that I might not explain things properly. She knew every flower and what it meant. At first I thought the arrangement was odd, but after she explained the meanings, it all made sense.

Lois told me that it was such a pleasure doing business with my family and how she couldn't believe that amount of trouble my brother gets himself into with his girlfriend. She mentioned how much she enjoyed when my dad would come into the shop. It wasn't because he was in trouble like the rest of the men in town; on the contrary, it was because he wanted to surprise my mom with something new for her garden. He knew a great deal about plants and one day she was going to have to remember to ask him to bring her a photo of the garden. Once again, I learned something about my family that I didn't know. I was beginning to think I had been living under a rock.

I told her how Bella loves books and she asked about her favorite animal. I told her that I didn't think she had one, but my favorite was a mountain lion. I was surprised by how easily that slipped out. It seemed that because Lois was so at ease with everything, thereby making you feel so comfortable that she could get you to confess anything. Rummaging through a bin, she emerged with a book about mountain lions. I was a bit skeptical, but Lois assured me it was going to be perfect.

It was perfect. And now I was going to be doing the dance with no pants!

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rose were right, he did want to take me and show me off. I couldn't believe he was so worried about not asking that he came over at nine o'clock on a weeknight knowing Charlie was home. It was really sweet of him to bring me the flowers and a gift. I loved that each flower meant something special and combined together they said it all. My heart was so swollen with love for Edward that I thought it would burst.

Edward and I spent an exorbitant amount of time in the foyer talking, well mostly kissing. I was surprised Charlie didn't come in to break it up, but it seemed like he was giving us space. I was very happy if that was the case. I said goodnight to Charlie, headed to bed and my husband.

I quickly changed into one of the many midnight blue silk lingerie sets Alice insisted on buying me that was still intact. I definitely wouldn't mind if it didn't survive the evening. I was actually counting on it. I positioned myself on the bed trying for a sexy pose which I wasn't all too sure I accomplished when he flew in the window and let out a low strangled growl. I guess that answered my question.

He slowly stalked towards his prey on the bed while discarding his shoes, shirt and pants along the way. I couldn't help raking my eyes up and down his glorious body. His eyes were black as night and dilated as he drank me in. Slipping onto the bed clad only in his boxers, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, my love," he whispered into my ear, kissing and licking the shell of my ear.

"Hmmm." Was all I could manage to get out as my hand slid up his leg and under his boxers. Fondling his lengthening member made him shred my bra and before I could blink I was flat on my back in the center of the bed.

Slowly he kissed his way to my jaw, down my throat and arriving at my breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth while pinching the other caused me to push up and grind against him. His moan against my skin reverberated through my body sending shivers of pleasure. I was now breathing hard.

Continuing down my stomach, he removed my panties way to slow for my liking and I think I might have growled at him. Spreading my legs, he sat back and murmured, "Perfect."

Leaning in he took one long lick up through my folds, "Oh god," I moaned. He continued his assault on me with his tongue until I came apart at the seams whimpering his name.

"Bella, I need to be inside you so bad. I need to feel you around me."

"So do I."

After another evening of joyous love making with my husband, I so didn't want to get out of bed and go to school. I wanted to stay right here all day long in bed making love with Edward. Although, that was not a good idea, the school would call Charlie and that wouldn't end well. I also knew that today we were going to have to talk about what I was feeling. I did promised Alice after all.

**A/N we hope this long chapter makes up for taking so long. Publishing my first book Mocked by Destiny has slowed me down and Dazzle has picked up the slack! Next three chapters are already done so i'll post the next one next week. Send us some LOVE in your reviews.**

**http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 This is where you can find my first novel! Hope you chek it out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M. or the song 'I Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo. Thankfully she's has done so much for this story while I worked on my publishing. She is the best! and I think God for her everyday! If you haven't checked out my book I would love it if you would.**

**http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 14 This is where you can find my first novel! Hope you chek it out!**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 24**

**Edward's POV**

Once again we made it to school with minutes to spare. Yeah, showering was becoming yet another new favorite pastime. The morning passed quickly and our last class that was ending before lunch I heard the teacher's thoughts that she wanted to talk to Bella to compliment her on our most recent essay.

The bell rang, "Ms. Swan can you please stay after, I would like to have a word with you."

"Sure." She looked at me with fear.

"Nothing to worry about love. What would you like for lunch? I'll meet you in the cafeteria," I whispered.

"Pizza and grape soda would be nice. Thank you." I pecked her on the lips and left for the cafeteria.

While I was waiting in line I heard Jessica's thoughts as she entered. _'Damn that Mike wanting to have sex in the movie theater last night. There were people there for fucks sake. Thank god I dumped his vile ass, Edward never do that to his girlfriend. Hey, there's Edward now. Hmmm, no Bella, I bet they broke up. Now's my chance.'_

I cringed and before I knew it she was standing next to me and I was blocked in on all sides.

"Edward, how are you? You're looking good," she said while running her hand up my arm.

"I'm fine, I have to go." '_One more minute and I'm going over there and ripping the skank off Edward. I just don't want to make a scene.'_ Emmet thought.

"So soon, did you want to have lunch with me," she suggestively purred leaning herself against my arm. I couldn't lean any further away than I already was. I wish Emmett would come over here.

God help me for thinking she was a skank, but she was. That's when I heard a low growl and looked up to see Bella standing there in the doorway. If looks could kill Jessica would be dead.

Bella stalked over to us, "Jessica what do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I thought you were broken up. Edward never said anything." Everyone was now staring.

"You never asked any such thing. You practically attacked me." How dare she make Bella think I said that.

"Well, we AREN'T broken up. Edward is too much of a gentleman to shove your skanky ass to the floor to get away from you, but I have no such reservations of doing it. Step away from MY MAN." Jessica then backed up and I couldn't help but think how hot this was that Bella was defending me.

"All right, no need to get all huffy." _'Bella looks very scary, like she wants to kill me.'_

Bella started waving her finger is Jessica's face, "Let me make myself perfectly clear. HE IS MY MAN. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM. TOUCH HIM EVER AGAIN AND I WILL BREAK EVERY ONE OF YOUR FINGERS AND THEN SOME. ARE WE CLEAR?" Shit, my pants were starting to tighten at her possessive display. I had to try to discreetly adjust myself.

"Crystal." _'Okay, so much for that, who else can I go after and not get killed.'_

"Love, are you okay?"

She grabbed my hand, "Leave the tray, come on."

_'Dude, you're in so much trouble.'_ Emmett thought, leaving me to wonder what was going to happen. Surely she didn't think…

Opening the janitor's closet door, she dragged me inside and turned.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't…," was all I got out before she threw herself at me smashing her lips to mine.

She pulled back and said, "I know, you would never." She ground herself against me and my already twitching member was hard as a boulder.

I pushed her against the wall, hitching one of her legs around me grinding myself against her blistering apex while sliding my hand up her leg and under the skirt. She moaned into my mouth and that was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped her panties off and stuck them in my pocket. Thank god she was wearing a skirt.

Bella was fiddling with my belt, I pulled the buckle and pants button apart. She quickly unzipped and set me free.

I dipped one finger in, then a second, curling them to hit her g-spot. She was now moaning and soaked to the core. I quickly removed my fingers and replaced them with my manhood.

We both moaned at the connection. I started pumping furiously in and out of her.

"Yes, faster, Edward. So needy."

"So good, hot, MINE."

"MINE-MINE-MINE," she declared, kissing me in between her pants.

"Always yours."

"Edward, I'm cuming." Two more pumps and the two of us fell over the precipice together.

I stood there still buried inside Bella with my head on her forehead. We were both breathing like we ran a marathon when the door flew open and my eyes snapped toward it as I protectively wrapped myself around Bella. I didn't care who saw my ass, but no one was going to see my Bella.

"EMMETT, what the hell!"

"DUDE, the janitor's closet? How the mighty have fallen," he snickered while grinning from ear to ear at us. Oh god what have I done? Sex in school, in the janitor's closet of all places no less. I'm no better than Newton. I'm an animal. I looked down in shame.

"Yes, Emmett, you've got a problem with that? I'm not sure who you should take it up with, maybe Rose. Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something and it doesn't include you. Move along, nothing to see here." I can't believe she's okay with this and riling him up.

"The problem is that you are in Rose and my closet. It's on the family schedule that it's ours today." There's a family schedule?

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, but the whole Jessica thing…took…I don't know. Maybe you could give us a pass on this today and we can talk about the family schedule later and get ourselves on it." She wants to be on the schedule and do this again on school property?

"Alright, I understand, you have a pass on this today. We'll go over the schedule and the various places, and put you in the rotation." Wait, there's more than one place?

"Thanks my sweet brother."

"Sucking up will get you everywhere. Oh, and Edward, piece of advice…"

"Yes?" I hesitantly answered.

"Next time lock the door!" he laughed as he slammed the door closed locking it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this."

She lifted my chin so I was looking directly into those deep brown pools, "I'm not; I don't know what that just was, what came over me, but I needed to have you right away."

"I think that was the bonding. Jessica threatened and touched me, so you became protective of me as your husband and mate."

"Oh so that's what that was? Is that the way you feel at times?"

"Yes, I hate when other guys are near or even think about you." There's more to it than that, but I don't want to scare you.

"I had no idea."

"I think we should go."

"Well, we have time. There's no rush since they've heard us and we are going to have to do the walk of shame pass the family anyway. I say we go another round," she seductively whispered the last part rolling her hips and licking my ear. Since I was still hard and buried inside her, all my arguments flew out the window.

We made slow passionate love and now it was time to take that walk of shame. God help us and me since Bella now was panty-less for the rest of the day.

Bella's POV

When I walked into the cafeteria and saw that horrid woman touching my man. I went ballistic. How dare she? I could see Edward was trying to lean away from her. I don't know what came over me, but I let her have it. She was never going to go near him again and I made myself quite clear. I knew everyone heard, but I didn't care I wanted the message to be broadcast so everyone knew he was MINE.

I told him to leave the tray and practically dragged him out of there into the janitor's closet. The second we were in there I turned and attacked him. I assured him I knew it wasn't him and then he fucked me up against the wall. I had no idea what had just happened, but while we were coming down from our high Emmett burst into the closet.

I saw the look of horror and then shame on Edward's face. That was never going to do, so I took the bull by the horns and challenged Emmett. There was a family schedule, who knew, we needed to be on that schedule for sure. Emmett took it well and even gave Edward a good piece advice about locking the door. I had to hold myself back from laughing over that one since I was in such a hurry and took Edward by surprise, we were probably lucky that we had closed the door, never mind having locked it. I think maybe if we had some time alone during the day it would take the edge off.

Edward told me that it was probably the bonding that caused my reaction. I realized that after school we really needed to talk about this in more detail. I couldn't put it off any longer. I reassured him that things were fine and I didn't mind that he fucked me in the janitor's closet.

He said he wanted to go, but I knew he really didn't mean it. He was still hard and inside me. And, since we were going to have to do the walk of shame anyway, we might as well get the most out of it. So I rolled my hips and licked the shell of his ear which was all it took to bring him over to the dark side.

We walked back into the cafeteria with our heads held high. Edward had his arm snaked around my waist and once again I was panty-less. I seriously was considering buying out Victoria's Secret on Saturday; it would hold me for a few weeks. We took our seats at the family table and I began to eat my pizza. I really needed to eat after all that activity.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jasper inquired and so it begins.

"Better, I'm sorry about that display before…for causing you emotional distress." I blushed and looked down.

"Not a problem, I'm glad someone finally told that rodent off. She tries to steal everyone's boyfriend. That is so wrong and Edward was feeling trapped not knowing what to do. I would have helped you Edward, but all the emotions swirling around had me practically pinned to my seat and I was focusing on trying to hold it all inside. I didn't want to have a repeat like my last outburst."

"I know, Jasper, thanks."

"Dude you know I was totally going to come over in a minute, but then Bella showed up. I hoped that she got the message when you said you had to go. I was only holding back because I didn't want to make a scene. They talk enough about us didn't want give them more fuel for the fire." That was so true, I felt bad for Emmett. He was a good brother.

"Yes, Emmett I know you would have been there, I heard your thoughts. Thank you."

"Although, Bellzie, I have to admit you are quite the scene maker. I'm very proud of you." Emmett grinned at my discomfort, but I knew he meant well.

"Yeah, not so proud of my outburst."

"You should be proud; you were protecting your man from that she-devil." Rose said.

"Absolutely," Alice agreed.

Just then Angela walked over to us. I was really afraid she was going to hate me and not want to be my friend anymore after my display.

She put her hand on my back and asked, "Bella, are you okay? I was worried about you after you ran out of here with Edward."

"I think I'm okay now. I was just so angry, I could tell she had Edward cornered. I'm sorry for my ranting like lunatic. I hope you still want to be my friend."

"You had every right to tell her off. I don't like speaking badly about people, but Jessica is not a nice person trying to make a move on your boyfriend like that. And Edward is too nice to say anything, so you needed to. You also told her off without getting vulgar or sinking to her level." She smiled at Edward and patted his arm that was around the back of my chair. Now I see, she wasn't threatening him, but comforting both of us. This bonding was something else. "I know that if she ever came near my Ben, I would have done exactly the same thing. I will always be your friend Bella." Wow who would have thought Angela would get that way.

I stood up and hugged Angela, "Thanks for that, and what you said. You're a great friend." She left our table and I sat back down.

"See, I told you there was nothing to be upset about. Even Angela thinks you were in the right." Rose said.

"I am a little surprised that she would have done the same thing though."

"Love, humans are not much different from us. Granted their reactions aren't as strong or intense as ours, but they're still there and come out."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "Thanks, Edward, I love you."

"As I love you, my tigress."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, enough of the mushy stuff, now let's get down to business. So good time in the janitor's closet you two?" Oh god and here I thought we dodged the bullet. As if Emmett would forget, he was a dog with a bone when it came to talking about sex.

"Much more than 'A' good time, 'twice' as much," I breathed out wiggling my eyebrows at him. "So how do we get on this list? Where are all these places? Any rules we should know about?" Maybe this will sidetrack him about the sex talk.

"Places: janitor's closet which you are intimately familiar with; music room during third period; there is this nice bathroom in building four that no one ever goes in because they think it's haunted, but that's just the rumor I spread around to keep it empty; the woods out back behind the school, but that may not be good for you we don't want you getting sick from being exposed in the cold; the supply closet in building two; the art room which is now abandoned because they don't teach art anymore; and room where they store old computers.

"Rules: there is only one rule so it shouldn't be too difficult to remember. LOCK THE DOOR!" Edward and I both groaned with embarrassment. "Alice will give you the schedule tomorrow," Emmett said.

The rest of the day went by quickly, but I noticed that Edward couldn't keep his hands off me. They were constantly running up and down my leg. Oh the perils of going commando. I also noticed that on a few occasions he had to adjust himself. I'm wasn't sure we were going to make it out of the building, let alone the school parking lot.

We headed for the car, where my sweet husband opened the door and help me inside, but not before trailing his hand under my skirt and squeezing my naked ass which caused me to gasp. He quickly got in and turned the car on. Lady Antebellum's song "I Need You Now" was playing on the for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

I was now fidgeting in my seat.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

For me it happens all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.I looked at Edward and he looked at me. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached across grabbing the lapels of his shirt and hauled myself across the console attaching my lips to his while grinding my unclad self on his growing erection.

**A/N dang, okay, so it had to stop somewhere. Next chapter will explain what's going on with our two sex crazed teens (well 1 teen and 1 vamp) So reviews are always better than closet sex so leave one.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: You know we don't own twilight because the initials on our towels are not S.M.**

**Co-written with Dazzleglo**

**Realistic Love**

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

The walk of shame wasn't too bad. I had no idea there was so many places and we'd have our schedule tomorrow. I groaned to find out the only rule was to lock the door. I was mortified about that, but Bella handled Emmett incredibly well and he wasn't half as bad as he could have been.

Knowing Bella had no panties on was driving me insane. Could a vampire go insane? If so, not such a bad way to go, right? I couldn't keep my hands off of her. They were constantly caressing her legs, arms, and even an occasional groping to her breasts. It caused me to have to adjust myself quite a few times. God I couldn't wait to get her naked.

When the last bell rang I practically dragged her to the car. I helped her in, but couldn't help my wandering hand as it squeezed her firm ass cheek. She released a tiny gasp. I quickly shut the door and rounded to my side of the car, jumping in and hitting the ignition.

Lady Antebellum's song was on the radio and I heard Bella whisper, singing the last line 'and I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.' Before I knew it she grabbed onto my shirt and pulled herself across the console onto my lap.

Having her grind her naked, hot folds on me, even clothed, was more than I could bear. Slipping my hand between us, I quickly undid my pants pushing them down and letting myself spring free. I was actually wondering why I even bother closing my pants anymore. Oh yeah, people would talk and having Charlie arrest me for indecent exposure, not a good idea when I was trying to get on his good side.

Bella's hand wrapped firmly around my member. She stroked it twice before directing it into her soaked core. She slammed down on me hard, well hard for Bella.

"Yes, Bella, ride me, take me, I'm yours," I grunted, bucking up into her.

"Edward, so fucking good, I love your huge cock inside me." Dirty talking Bella had me throbbing even more.

"I want to fuck you all day long. My cock loves being buried in you." That's all it took to have her clamp down on me, releasing both of us from our pent-up need. Hmmm, Bella enjoyed me talking dirty, too.

That's when I realized we were still in the school parking lot. Thank god I had tinted windows, but then, I noticed bodies standing outside those windows. Oh good lord did the entire school populace know I just fucked Bella.

There was a tap on my window and Bella's eyes snapped up. I pressed the button to roll it down a quarter of an inch.

I groaned. It was Emmett, of all people it had to be him, "Dude, are you two done, we were blocking the windows just in case," he whispered.

Bella was now deep rouge and I'm sure I would be too, if I was human. "Yeah, sorry… that…err, thanks for the cover." Good lord, now I was stuttering.

"Thanks you, guys, you're the best. Sorry, we got carried away," Bella whispered.

"Okay, not a problem, happens to everyone. As long as you're good, we're leaving now." I leaned my forehead on Bella's mortified.

"Edward, I think we need to talk about what's been happening to us."

"I agree. Let's go to the meadow."

"Yes, I'd like that."

I pulled out of Bella and as we looked at one another, I could see the same thing that was probably in my eyes, too. We both felt the loss of being connected. She moved back into her seat and I drove to our meadow at top speed before we needed a sex pit stop. I didn't want to be caught by Charlie or one of his deputy's on the side of the road screwing Bella. That would be bad, very bad, kill the boyfriend and bury him in the woods never to be found bad.

**Bella's POV**

Edward drove like a lunatic to the spot where we'd have to get out and hike up to the meadow. Okay, so he ran and I rode him, not such a bad deal. Yeah, I rode him alright. Whoa, I need to stop that line of thought before I attacked him again. We arrived in the meadow and I slid down to Edward's side. We walked to the middle to sit amongst the sun and flowers.

"It's really beautiful here today, but even that can't compare to your beauty." I blushed at his adoring words.

"You're beautiful as well." I reached up, cupping his face with my hands, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Let's get comfortable over here, so we can talk because if we keep this up, I'm about two seconds away from ravishing you."

We settled down in the center looking at one another, waiting for the other to speak first. I decided I needed to take the plunge first. I took his hands into mine and looked into his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I started, "Edward, I feel like… every time we're apart I miss you more than ever. Even if it's just a few moments. I feel possessive of you; even jealous at times when another girl speaks to you or glances your way. I've never felt like that before you know… we… umm… had sex. Well a little jealous, but not like now. I'm kind of embarrassed about that," I rambled out.

"I know what you mean. I've always been possessive of you, but now, after we… had sex, I feel like sometimes I want to steal you away to my bedroom and never come out. That we could just stay there forever. When guys talk to you I get very jealous that they're taking time away from me with you. I know that sounds crazy, I just can't always control that feeling. I almost lost you when I left and I won't let that happen again."

"I have all these strange feelings that sometimes surface that I've never felt before. I want to jump on you all the time and have my wicked way with you. I spoke to Alice and Rose and they seem to think that if things were reversed, me a vampire and you human, that you'd be my singer, too."

"Well, I don't mind you jumping me and having your wicked way with me," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I want to have you all the time, too. I guess that Alice and Rose could be right and that's why we're this way. I'm not really sure. I'd like to ask Carlisle, although, I can't do that without an explanation. It would raise red flags. He'd ask questions. I do plan on talking to him in the future, but I have to be careful of how I phrase it, asking a few questions at a time."

"Yes, that's true, whatever we can ask Carlisle, we need to be very careful. Also, I'm scared that I might be suffocating you with my neediness. What if you runaway again? They told me I was crazy and that you were feeling needy, too."

"Please don't be scared. I feel like I'm suffocating you because I'm being so needy. I'm not going anywhere, not again. I've learned my lesson. We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"That's what they said," I sighed. "Guess we're two peas in a pod, huh?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to be in any other pod except the one you're in." He leaned over and pecked my lips as he pulled me onto his lap.

"So can you believe that there is a family schedule and so many places in the school to have sex?" Cue my tomato-ness.

"Well, I knew Emmett and Rose had sex probably everywhere in the school, but never would have thought that Alice and Jasper did, too. I guess when they need to take the edge off, it's good to have."

"Yeah, I'm thinking we're going to have to take the edge off quite a bit." I sheepishly grinned. "Well honestly, I'm really okay with the recent turn of events. Although, I think from now on we need to talk more about our sex life with each other so there is no miscommunication. I know we both have a bit of trouble discussing it and saying things out loud, but I think it's important for us especially since things are happening to us that aren't the norm. I know I can ask Rose and Alice, and you could ask Emmett and Jasper, but this is us and we need to work on this together."

"I think that's an very good idea and if I do need to talk to Emmett and Jazz, god help me with Em, with any concerns I'll come back to talk things through with you afterward so that there are no secrets. I don't want to repress anything or start down the path of worrying over something that might not be a big deal. I know this is going to be hard for me given my upbringing, but I'll do my best at communicating."

"Now don't be so hard on Emmett, after all he did make sure we were covered in the school parking lot. He cares about us, it's just that he can't help himself sometimes, and we'll just have to learn to deal with it."

"I know Emmett's a good guy."

"That's all anyone can ask is that we do our best. As far as your upbringing, I think you've come a long way."

"How so?"

"I doubt that having done all the practicing we did and you sleeping in my bed prior to marriage, sex in the janitor's closet, airplane bathroom, and your car, or even mentioning the word 'sex' or what you say in the throes of passion would be deemed appropriate behavior, not to mention letting me start our morning shower with a blowjob."

"I really do enjoy our morning shower ritual." He smiled at me.

I could feel the semi under me that he was sporting from the discussion. I just needed to ramp it up a bit. Saying the words out loud was never his style unless he was out of control. He just needed to get comfortable with the discussions. We were sure to be having after all the sex we'd been having. Not that I was good in the department of talking about it, but at least I could say the words, even if I did turn a lovely shade of burgundy.

"Edward, I want to hear you say the word 'blowjob', go on this will be good practice." His eyes went wide. "Go on say it out loud."

"Can't we work up to that?"

"No, I think if you want to actually do any of them, you need to be able to say the words, so go ahead."

"Okay, makes sense, maybe… blow… job." Was he serious?

"Now let's string those two words together and say it. There might be a reward in it for you." I smile and wiggled my eyebrows at him.

He released an unneeded breath and quickly rambled out, "blowjob."

"That's better and now that we're on the same page with everything, I say we have some fun."

**A/N Many thanks to Dazzleglo, we wrote most of this chapter. Yeah I tweeked it, you know me have to play with it. So leave some reviews. She's nice enough to help me out while I write my books to be published. **

**Mocked by Faith (book 2) Healing the Faith is releasing tomorrow Feb. 9, 2012. Thats three books this year. I hope you'll check it out. **

**Also Butterfly Betty, Busymommy, and myself have released our very own anthology of orginal love stories for Valentine's Day. Life is More Than Candy Hearts can be found on Amazon, Smashwords and soon Barnes and Noble. See my profile for the links.**


End file.
